Luka
by Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka
Summary: UA, GrimmIchi plus tard/ Grimmjow, enfant battu, maintenant adulte et garde du corps. Ichigo, douze ans plus tard, enfant battu. Il n'y a qu'une chose qui lie les habitants du manoir Aizen, une enfance sous le signe de la violence et de lourds secrets. Et en grandissant, Ichigo s'apercevra bien vite dans quel monde il a mis les pieds, reste à savoir s'il voudra en faire partie.
1. My name is Luka

**Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka~**

Disclaimer : A Tite Kubo sauf les idées que je défendrai chèrement si besoin, et Suzanne Vega, pour les non anglophones, recommandations vives d'user de google trad!

Rating : **M jusqu'à la fin parce que ce sont des thèmes durs** (enfants battus notamment) et parce que je l'emmerde le monde des Bisounours. (YAOI plus tard et je dis bien yaoi, pas de shôta)

_Certains auront déjà lu ce one-shot dans BcOrange, désolée, mais passage obligé !_

_Certains auront aussi remarqué que j'ai posté une autre nouvelle histoire aujourd'hui... J'arrivais pas à me décider! (promis j'irai pas à trois en même temps! six why not hum...)_

_Certains savent aussi que les fics sont supprimées les unes après les autres, hé bah je continuerai d'écrire envers et contre tout, na d'abord.  
_

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Luka**

Chapitre 1

Le garçon regardait par la fenêtre, pensif. Il n'avait pas le regard rêveur d'un enfant normal d'environ quatorze ans, il avait un regard dur. Un regard profond et dur où perçait la douleur. Mais elle était si bien cachée par l'agressivité qu'on pouvait se dire qu'on l'avait imaginée.

Il était dans une voiture, assis à l'arrière, seul. A l'avant, un homme conduisait. Il avait des cheveux d'un brun chaud, qui tombaient sur son visage. Une paire de lunette était posée sur le tableau de bord. Cet homme, c'était l'assistant social.

Le garçon tendit l'oreille et écouta la musique qui passait à la radio. C'était plutôt doux. Pourquoi ? L'homme avait peur qu'il ne se mette à tout détruire ? Le plus jeune capta quelques paroles et fronça les sourcils.

« _My name is Luka…I live on the second floor. I live upstairs from you. __Yes I think you've seen me before… »_

Il concentra son regard sur le paysage, essayant d'ignorer la musique, mais les mots continuaient de tourner autour de lui. Il connaissait cette musique, il en comprenait les paroles et le sens. Il comprenait tout ça très bien, d'expérience.

« _If you hear something late at night, some kind of trouble, some kind of fight… __Just don't ask me what it was… »_

Des bruits étranges la nuit… Il voyait ce grand homme si fort qui levait le bras, une ceinture à la main. Et le coup qui partait. Les cris qui résonnaient jusqu'à lui scier les oreilles, et il se rendait compte que c'était lui qui criait. Les objets qu'on lance vers lui. Les poings serrés qui le caressent comme des balles de revolver.

« _Just don't ask me what it was, just don't ask me what it was. »_

Au volant, l'homme aux cheveux bruns jeta un coup d'œil au rétroviseur, observant l'enfant dans le reflet. Cet enfant n'avait pas bonne figure. On voyait des bleus à la base de son cou, ses manches trois-quarts cachaient à peine ses poignets enserrés d'épaisses marques rouges. Mais un regard… Un regard qui disait tout. Des yeux bleu électrique vivaces. Il était l'archétype même de celui qui se savait abandonné du ciel et qui, bravade ultime, continuait de vivre de sa seule force pour lui-même.

L'assistant social esquissa un léger sourire vainqueur mais qui n'était pas moqueur. Il reposa ses yeux sur la route et attendit patiemment, ne se souciant pas d'engager la conversation.

« _Yes I think I'm okay. I walked into the door again. If you ask that what I'll say. »_

Le garçon eut une moue agacée. Tous ces gens qui croyaient être des sauveurs. Tous ces gens qui le regardaient avec pitié et l'appelaient 'pauvre petit'. Ce n'étaient pas eux qui auraient été voir ce qui se passait réellement. Ce n'était jamais eux qui poussaient la porte, tard le soir, quand ils entendaient crier. Alors oui, il s'était juste cogné dans la porte. Il ne trompait personne mais de toute manière…

« _It's not your business anyway. I guess I'd like to be alone, with nothing broken, nothing thrown. »_

Et sa mère qui criait sans s'arrêter. Son père qui continuait de frapper, aussi bien elle que lui. Et pour quoi au final ? Il regarda ses mains, couvertes de traces bleuâtres légèrement jaunissantes. Tout ça pour qu'elle crève… Et l'arme par terre, couverte de sang dans une main sans vie. Une mare de sang, et lui au milieu qui ne bougeait pas. Lui au milieu qui ne pouvait pas bouger. Comprendre était différent d'agir. Depuis qu'il était petit, c'était comme ça.

« _With nothing broken, nothing thrown… Just don't ask me how I am. Just don't ask me how I am… They only hit until you cry, after that, you don't ask why._

-You just don't argue anymore…

-Que dis-tu, Grimmjow? »

Le garçon dressa soudainement la tête vers l'homme. Après un court silence, il lâcha sèchement et sans la moindre douceur :

« Change, j'la déteste c'te chanson. »

L'homme sembla jauger son jeune interlocuteur un instant et changea la chaîne de radio. Il avait visé juste. Ce garçon était fort, l'envoyer dans les parcours normaux ne ferait que l'ennuyer, ou peut-être pire, briser cette étincelle de puissance.

« Très bien, je change.

-Tu peux pas m'laisser là, sur l'bord d'la route ?

-Pourquoi ça ?

-J'ai pas b'soin d'toi. J'veux personne, juste être tranquille. »

L'homme esquissa un sourire amusé.

« Tu verras, Grimmjow, c'est presque ce que tu vas avoir.

-Hein ?

-Je vais t'offrir l'indépendance, mais aussi un toit, des vêtements, à manger.

-J'veux pas qu'on m'fasse la charité.

-Tu as quatorze ans, de toute manière, tu n'auras aucun moyen de survivre plus d'une semaine. Si tu veux vivre plus longtemps, tu feras partie d'un gang ou tu deviendras une marchandise. »

Le garçon détourna le regard, agacé de savoir que cet homme avait raison. Il serra les poings et lâcha finalement :

« Comment t'as dit qu'tu t'appelais d'jà ?

-Aizen Sôsuke.

-Ah… »

Grimmjow soupira et se tut. Cette chanson, il l'avait dans la tête maintenant.

* * *

Aizen quitta son manoir tôt ce matin-là. Il avait un nouvel enfant à aller chercher et à accompagner dans les centres adéquats. L'homme était naturellement très conscient de ses capacités et il effectuait ce travail sans problème, ce qui lui laissait le temps de gérer, toujours sans bémol, de nombreuses affaires autour.

Son patrimoine était bien garni, son manoir entretenu correctement, sa vie parfaitement réglée et jamais la moindre anicroche ne se présentait. Il donnait l'apparence d'être un homme affable et particulièrement chaleureux, c'était pratique pour que les enfants se sentent en confiance.

Il ne faisait pas ce métier tellement par volonté de sauver de pauvres petits anges battus, non, il cherchait, dans tous les enfants qu'il voyait, ceux qui étaient différents, ceux qui avaient l'étincelle. Quand il en trouvait un, il le tirait plus ou moins de la spirale légale des familles d'accueil et le gardait avec lui, pour lui offrir le meilleur.

Grimmjow avait été de ceux-là, et Aizen ne s'était pas trompé. Grimmjow était unique.

L'homme étouffa un rire distingué en y repensant. Il prit la clé de sa voiture et sortit de sa propriété sans un mot. L'enregistrement radio était prêt, il restait à savoir de quel bois serait l'enfant qu'il irait chercher aujourd'hui. Il avait déjà une bonne idée, il ne lui manquait plus que la confirmation.

Arrivé au poste de police où le petit garçon attendait depuis trente minutes, il prit un instant pour l'observer. Il était petit, il avait huit ans. Il avait des cheveux courts, en bataille et d'un orange très pur, vif. Il était assis sur une chaise, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il portait les traces de coups habituelles, mais il essayait de se les cacher avec ses habits, ce qui était plutôt bien réussi. Il portait un jean usé et un col roulé noir que les manches couvraient jusqu'à sa première phalange.

« Ichigo ? »

Le petit garçon leva la tête et se redressa d'un bond. Il acquiesça rapidement.

« Je suis Aizen Sôsuke, je vais t'emmener dans un foyer d'accueil. On t'a déjà tout expliqué ?

-Oui, Monsieur Aizen ! »

Ichigo semblait donner de toute sa personne pour paraître heureux. Il affichait un sourire presque sincère. Même dans ses yeux, on semblait voir une étincelle de joie. Mais écrasée par le poids du passé. Intéressant, pensa Aizen.

« Suis-moi, alors.

-Vous voulez que je prenne votre porte-document, Monsieur Aizen ? »

L'homme fronça les sourcils un instant. Ichigo paraissait trop serviable pour que ça soit honnête. Il soupira. Il était encore très jeune, il n'était pas aussi empli de haine que d'autres à quatorze ans qui voient leur père tuer leur mère avant de se suicider.

« Non, Ichigo, ça sera bon. »

Le petit garçon baissa les yeux, fébrile. Aizen avisa qu'il s'était tendu, comme préparé à recevoir un coup. Il soupira discrètement. Il voyait quel genre d'enfants battus il était. Il conduisit l'enfant jusqu'à sa voiture où il s'attacha seul rapidement. Il ne voulait surtout pas faire de vagues.

Aizen démarra et attendit quelques minutes avant de mettre la musique. Dès les premières phrases, Ichigo se raidit et fronça les sourcils. Aizen esquissa un sourire, cette expression était déjà plus naturelle pour l'enfant. Une forte tête malgré les apparences ?

« _Some kind of fight…. __Just don't ask me what it was. »_

Le petit garçon essayait de se concentrer sur le paysage qui défilait. Peut-être n'entendrait-il plus cette chanson… Il la connaissait bien. Elle passait souvent à la radio en ce moment. Et en plus, il vivait au deuxième étage… Comme Luka…

« _I think it's because I'm clumsy, I try not to talk to loud…»_

Ichigo prit ses doigts dans ses mains, les tortillant nerveusement. Oui, il était maladroit, mais c'était pas vraiment de sa faute. Quand il préparait à manger pour son beau-père, il devait utiliser la grosse casserole, et monter aussi sur le tabouret pour arriver à hauteur du plan de travail. Et c'était vrai qu'il était tombé plusieurs fois, et il avait aussi cassé plusieurs verres, mais c'était pas facile de pouvoir tout faire avec un bras cassé.

« _Maybe it's because I'm crazy, I try not to act to proud. »_

Le garçon remua fébrilement les lèvres.

« Est-ce que vous… vous pourriez mettre autre chose, s'il vous plaît, Monsieur Aizen ? »

L'homme fit mine de ne pas avoir compris.

« Tu peux parler plus fort, Ichigo ? Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas entendu.

-Je… je n'aime pas cette chanson, vous pouvez en mettre une autre ?

-Pourquoi ? Elle est jolie, non ?

-Oui mais… je ne l'aime pas.

-Vraiment ?

-Changez s'il vous plaît ! »

Ichigo avait haussé la voix, aussitôt après, Aizen le vit se recroqueviller dans son siège, comme s'il savait ce qu'il avait provoqué. Il esquissa un sourire que son petit interlocuteur ne vit pas et reprit :

« Je change, ne t'inquiète pas.

-… Merci, Monsieur Aizen… »

Quand la voiture s'arrêta et qu'Aizen sortit, Ichigo se crispa de tout son long. L'homme s'approchait pour lui ouvrir la porte. Lui en voulait-il d'avoir haussé la voix tout à l'heure ? Certainement et il allait aussi le frapper et…

« Détend-toi, Ichigo. Je ne te frapperai pas. »

Une main passa dans les mèches orange. Ichigo se relaxa très légèrement et se dépêcha de se détacher et de sortir en avisant l'homme qui descendait. Il remarqua la grande maison.

« Je… Où allons-nous, Monsieur Aizen ? Je croyais que le foyer était… moins beau que ça… »

Aizen étouffa un rire qui glaça les sangs du plus jeune. Avait-il dit quelque chose de mal ? S'il riait, l'homme devait se moquer de lui et il allait ensuite le punir d'avoir dit une bêtise.

« Tu es adorable, Ichigo. »

Le petit garçon eut une moue inquiète en entendant le suffixe. Il ferma les yeux très fort quand une main s'approcha, mais elle ne fit que se poser dans son dos délicatement pour l'encourager à reprendre la marche.

« Tu vas devoir rester quelques jours chez moi, après, j'irai te déposer au foyer d'accueil. Il y a un peu trop de monde pour le moment là-bas. »

Ichigo acquiesça vigoureusement, comme s'il souhaitait que l'affaire soit vite finie et qu'on le laisse en paix. Il aurait bien aimé être tout seul et comme ça, personne ne le battrait et il serait tranquille…

« Viens. »

Arrivé dans le manoir, une jeune femme s'avança pour prendre le manteau d'Aizen. Ce dernier la laissa faire et il regarda Ichigo, pour lui dire de déposer son manteau. Il voulait le garder sur lui mais il n'osa pas se rebeller et l'enleva prestement pour ne pas agacer Aizen.

« Je dois aller travailler sur des papiers, Ichigo, si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, Hinamori est là pour toi. »

La jeune femme des manteaux offrit un large sourire à Ichigo qui répondit poliment malgré l'inquiétude qui le rongeait. Quand Aizen disparut dans son bureau, il se retrouva seul avec la jeune femme.

« As-tu faim, Ichigo ? »

Le petit garçon mourait de faim, mais s'il disait oui, il craignait que cela ne dérange et qu'on le frappe.

« … Non, je n'ai pas faim, Madame Hinamori…

-Tu peux m'appeler Momo, tu sais !

-Oui, Momo…

-Est-ce que tu veux quelque chose ?

-Je voudrais savoir… Où elle est la salle de bain ? »

Ichigo cherchait à trouver le moyen de s'éclipser. Il devait se cacher quelque part jusqu'à ce qu'on l'appelle. Pour le ménage, pour préparer à manger, ou peut-être pour qu'on puisse se défouler…

« Juste là, au fond du couloir à droite. »

Le petit garçon acquiesça et courut vers l'endroit indiqué, mais il ne tourna pas à droite. Au lieu de ça, il prit un autre chemin pour s'éloigner de cette jeune femme et d'Aizen. Il ne voulait surtout pas les déranger. Il trouva un coin près d'une fenêtre et il s'y assit, se cachant plus ou moins avec les rideaux.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit des bruits de pas. Ça se rapprochait de lui, à coup sûr, c'était Aizen. Il avait dû faire quelque chose de mal et l'homme venait le punir. Ichigo se recroquevilla sur lui-même et couvrit sa tête de ses bras. Les pas se rapprochèrent et s'arrêtèrent. Puis, ils reprirent et s'éloignèrent.

Le petit garçon redressa la tête et aperçut quelqu'un sortir par la porte : il avait des cheveux bleu. Cela l'avait frappé parce que lui, son beau-père le battait souvent parce qu'il disait que ses cheveux orange c'était n'importe quoi. Des cheveux bleus, ça devait être pareil, non ? Il était peut-être quelqu'un comme lui ?

Aussi discrètement qu'il le pouvait, l'enfant se releva et suivit l'homme aux cheveux bleus. Il était très grand, presque autant qu'Aizen, mais il était beaucoup plus costaud. Il frappait sans doute plus fort alors. Ichigo se raidit à cette pensée et commença à s'inquiéter. S'il agaçait l'homme, il finirait sûrement dans un sale état. Il voulut se retourner pour partir rapidement mais on l'interpela :

« Hé, ça va, gamin ? »

Ichigo se raidit, mort d'inquiétude. Il garda bien les yeux baissés et se courba poliment pour saluer l'homme.

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé, Monsieur… »

L'homme écarquilla les yeux, un peu surpris. C'était une blague ?

« Pourquoi tu m'dérangerais ?

-Je… Parce que je suis là et… »

Ichigo était confus. Il n'osait pas lever les yeux.

« Tu t'appelles comment ? »

L'enfant tripotait ses mains nerveusement.

« I-Ichigo, Monsieur… Mais ce n'est pas utile de dire à mon beau-père que je vous ai dérangé, il… il est mort et…

-Moi c'est Grimmjow. »

Le susnommé essayait de ne pas laisser sa mâchoire tomber à chaque fois qu'Ichigo disait quelque chose. Il en avait vu pas mal des enfants battus, plusieurs étaient passé à la maison depuis qu'Aizen l'avait adopté. En six ans, il avait vu tous les types. Mais celui d'Ichigo était différent, inquiétant. Il approcha sa main du garçon qui leva ses bras pour protéger son visage.

« Hé, te bile pas, Ichi, j'te veux pas d'mal. »

Grimmjow n'avait pas pour habitude d'être doux avec les enfants qu'Aizen ramenait. Souvent, ils étaient coincés dans les jupes d'Hinamori qu'ils trouvaient douce et compagnie. Les fortes têtes étaient plutôt du genre à attirer l'attention d'Aizen. Lui, il les ignorait simplement. Il posa sa main dans les cheveux orange et les frotta doucement.

« Ichigo, ça veut dire 'fraise', non ?

-Ça veut d'abord dire 'le protecteur' ! »

Ichigo plaqua soudain sa main sur sa bouche, se rendant compte de sa bêtise. Il avait osé répondre à un homme qui était très fort. Il allait sûrement lui en vouloir et un coup de poing de sa part devait être très douloureux.

« Désolé Monsieur Grimmjow, je… je ne voulais pas dire ça, je… »

Grimmjow soupira et glissa sa main sur la joue ronde.

« J't'ai dit de pas te biler. Je te ferai aucun mal.

-… Oui, Monsieur Grimmjow…

-Tu peux m'appeler Grimm tout court, t'sais.

-… D'accord…

-On t'a déjà dit qu'on te ferait pas de mal ?

-Oui.

-Qui ?

-… Mon beau-père si… si je faisais bien le ménage, la vaisselle, à manger et la lessive, il disait qu'il me frapperait pas…

-Et c'était vrai ?

-… Non. Mais je continuais à faire ce qu'il voulait, hein ! »

Ichigo était presque fier de pouvoir dire qu'il obéissait malgré tout à quelqu'un qui ne tenait pas parole. Grimmjow eut une moue légèrement attristé et continua :

« Et on t'a déjà promis quelque chose ?

-… Oui. Mon beau-père me promettait que si je… que si je cassais quelque chose, que si j'étais pas obéissant ou que si j'étais pas sage, il me frapperait… »

Le plus âgé fronça les sourcils.

« Je vais te faire une promesse spéciale. Je te promets que personne ne te frappera. Et y'a pas de si. Même si tu casses quelque chose, personne te frappera. Tu feras ni la lessive, ni la vaisselle ou j'sais pas quoi, et je te promets que personne ne te frappera. Tu peux en être sûr. »

Ichigo lança un regard inquiet à Grimmjow. Quelque chose semblait le tracasser.

« Mais… je fais quoi alors, moi ? »

Grimmjow ne se laissa pas désarçonner. Il ne savait pas tellement pourquoi, mais ce petit garçon l'attirait. Rien de louche, évidemment, mais il le trouvait captivant. Il irradiait d'une sorte de charisme encore à l'état de bourgeon et on n'avait qu'une envie : l'aider.

« On va discuter. J'vais t'montrer tout ce qu'on peut faire ici. On a pas mal de jeux, tu sais. »

Ichigo acquiesça. Il suivit docilement Grimmjow quand il se remit à marcher. Ils arrivèrent dans une pièce qui ressemblait à un salon mais en plus personnalisé. Il y avait une télé, un canapé et d'autres portes qui devaient mener à une chambre peut-être. Ichigo avança fébrilement dans la pièce alors que Grimmjow alla s'asseoir sur le canapé.

« Tu veux pas v'nir ? »

Le petit garçon baissa les yeux et se força à avancer. Grimmjow remarqua cela.

« Qu'est-ce qui y'a ?

-Je… Je veux pas faire ça… »

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils. Que voulait dire Ichigo par 'ça' ?

« Tu veux pas t'asseoir ?

-Non, je… Je veux pas le faire… S'il vous plaît… »

Grimmjow serra les poings.

« Ton beau-père faisait quoi avec toi ?

-… Il disait que… que si j'étais sage il… me ferait pas mal… Qu'il serait plus doux…

-Et c'était quoi ? Dis-moi. »

Le petit garçon baissa les yeux, tortillant son t-shirt.

« Il… voulait que j'enlève mes habits et… après, il… »

Ichigo se tut, interrompu. Grimmjow venait de se lever et s'approchait de lui. Il prit peur et se protégea le visage.

« Non non ! Je vais le faire, promis ! Me frappez pas ! »

Grimmjow s'arrêta un moment, le regard douloureux. Il s'approcha finalement et attrapa Ichigo qu'il prit contre lui. Il retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé, l'enfant contre lui. Il le serrait fort pour qu'il se débatte moins et, quand il sembla avoir abandonné, Grimmjow murmura :

« Si j'te dis 'être en sécurité', tu comprends quoi, Ichi ? »

Le petit garçon se raidit. Il avait son visage contre le torse de l'homme. C'était différent de son beau-père. Ce dernier sentait mauvais et était gros. Grimmjow était fort et sentait bien meilleur. Et puis, il était beaucoup plus doux que son beau-père. Ses mains étaient grandes et chaudes.

« Dis-moi, je ne te ferai rien. Tu as vu ? Je ne t'ai pas frappé, je ne vais pas le faire, je te tiens juste contre moi.»

L'homme essayait d'articuler un peu mieux, pour faire comprendre au plus jeune le fond de sa pensée.

« Etre en sécurité, c'est quoi pour toi ? »

Ichigo sentit une main passer dans ses cheveux et masser son crâne. L'autre bras était serré autour de lui, le réchauffant.

« Je…

-Je t'écoute.

-C'est ça… »

Grimmjow hocha la tête, il sentit le plus jeune bouger et s'installer mieux. Son visage était dans le creux de son cou et ses mains accrochées à sa chemise. L'homme bougea sa main dans le dos en mouvements circulaires, pour réchauffer encore un peu l'enfant.

« C'est quoi ?

-C'est… comme ça… Toi qui… me fais un câlin… »

Grimmjow esquissa un furtif sourire et murmura :

« Alors tu peux te reposer, maintenant, Little Berry. »

Ichigo s'écarta un peu et regarda Grimmjow, étonné.

« Little quoi ?

-Ichigo, c'est strawberry. J'prends juste Berry, et je rajoute Little parce que t'es p'tit. »

L'enfant fronça les sourcils, mais il était aussi étonné. Agréablement étonné.

« T'aimes pas ?

-… Si… »

Ichigo secoua la tête avant de se blottir contre Grimmjow de nouveau.

« Tu as froid, Little Berry ?

-Non.

-Tu trembles et tu as la chair de poule…

-J'ai pas froid…

-Pourquoi tu dis pas ce que tu penses ?

-Si… si je t'embête avec ça tu vas te fâcher… »

Grimmjow soupira.

« J'me fâcherai pas pour ça. Et même, si on s'fâche, on te frappera jamais, Ichi. Jamais. »

Le petit garçon sembla se détendre.

« Alors je… j'ai froid, Grimmjow… et j'ai très faim aussi… »

L'homme étouffa un rire, attendri. Il se redressa, Ichigo toujours dans ses bras, et se dirigea vers la penderie de sa chambre.

« Mes habits sont tous trop grands, Hinamori et toi irez en acheter plus tard.

-Non…

-Quoi ?

-Je veux rester avec toi.

-Avec moi ?

-T'es gentil. Je veux que tu restes avec moi… »

Grimmjow ricana discrètement. Ichigo reprenait un peu du poil de la bête. Il mettrait sûrement du temps avant de s'affirmer, mais c'était un bon début.

« Okay, Little Berry. On reste tous les deux. En attendant… »

Grimmjow sortit une veste de son placard.

« C'trois fois trop grand mais bon, ça t'réchauffera d'jà un peu.

-Merci… »

L'homme descendit aux cuisines, il n'y avait personne. Il déposa Ichigo à table mais le petit garçon se précipita pour faire à manger.

« Pas touche, gamin, la cuisine, c'est dangereux. Tu risques de te faire mal. »

Ichigo s'arrêta. Il s'était déjà brûlé plusieurs fois, il savait ce que c'était.

« Je… Je peux t'aider alors ? »

Grimmjow prit un air faussement agacé.

« Ouais, ça m'paraît bien. »

Un peu plus tard, assis à table, Ichigo attendait que Grimmjow commence à manger avant d'attaquer son assiette. Il finit en moins de cinq minutes. Quand Grimmjow remarqua les yeux ambre qui fixaient la casserole, il lança :

« T'en r'veux ? »

Ichigo baissa les yeux un instant, incertain, puis, il regarda la casserole et déclara un peu timidement :

« Je veux bien oui, s'il te plaît…

-Hé, Ichi, hésite pas. Sôsuke est bourré d'argent. C'est pas deux cuillères de pâte qui vont le ruiner.

-O-Oui… J'ai compris.

-C'est bien. »

Une fois sa deuxième assiette terminée, Ichigo se mit à dévisager Grimmjow, croyant que ce dernier ne le remarquait pas puisqu'il mangeait. Grimmjow avait l'air très fort. Ichigo supposait qu'il devait faire un métier génial, comme pompier ou policier. Ou peut-être agent secret. Il avait la classe.

« Little Berry, t'as quel âge au fait ?

-Hein ? Ah ! Euh, huit ans ! Depuis deux jours !

-Tu les fais pas dis donc.

-On m'a dit que c'était parce que j'étais asiatique, je fais beaucoup plus jeune que mon âge et puis je suis pas très grand. Mon beau-père, il disait tout le temps qu'il aimait ça parce que j'avais la peau plus douce et j'étais plus joli… »

Le regard de Grimmjow se durcit, n'aimant pas la connotation.

« T'es beau comme gamin, c'est sûr.

-Et toi ?

-Moi ? J'ai 2O ans. Bientôt 21.

-T'es grand… »

L'homme s'amusa du murmure d'émerveillement mais il n'eut pas le loisir de s'étendre qu'un cri de surprise le dérangeait.

« Grimmjow ! Excusez-moi, je ne savais pas que vous étiez là avec Ichigo ! »

Hinamori venait d'entrer et s'était figée à l'entrée. Le petit garçon se tendit un peu et lança un regard inquiet à celui qu'il idéalisait déjà comme l'homme parfait.

« J'mange avec Ichigo, tu vois. Rien d'méchant. »

La jeune femme semblait choquée. Grimmjow avait un sale caractère, elle avait parfois du mal à lui parler sans le mettre en colère. Alors qu'un petit garçon battu, qui semblait si timide, puisse négocier avec la bête du manoir ! C'était impressionnant.

« Je… vais vous laisser alors. Bon appétit ! »

Quand elle partit, Ichigo regardait la porte, perplexe. Il frissonna et remit la veste de Grimmjow. Les manches dépassaient ses doigts de trente bons centimètres, il nageait dedans. Il mit la capuche qui lui tomba jusqu'au nez. Il agita les bras, comme un fantôme, et rit doucement.

« T'apprends à nager, Little Berry ?

-Je crois oui…

-J'vais essayer de t'trouver une couverture en laine, ça sera mieux quand même.

-Mais je l'aime bien cette veste, moi !

-C'est trop grand.

-Mais elle sent bon ! »

Grimmjow se tut un instant avant d'éclater de rire. Il frotta la tête de l'enfant affectueusement et ajouta :

« Garde-la, alors ! J'te l'offre.

-Merci ! »

Ichigo semblait sur un petit nuage. Grimmjow le regardait attentivement. Ichigo était très gamin, même pour huit ans. Il était probablement traumatisé et perdu. Il suffisait de voir son comportement. Il effectuait des tâches ménagères d'adulte déjà mais il s'amusait d'une veste trop longue. Peut-être ne savait-il pas lui-même s'il était un enfant ou un adulte. Grimmjow soupira.

Lui, il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de se poser la question. A quatorze ans, il avait déjà perdu son enfance. Il essaierait de sauver ce qui restait à Ichigo.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, ils étaient dans un salon, sur un canapé très confortable. Ichigo avait une couverture sur lui pour lui tenir chaud et il était assis tout contre Grimmjow qui regardait une émission à la télé. Il n'avait pas réussi à faire choisir l'enfant, il était encore trop effacé. Mais il n'avait pas hésité à se blottir contre lui.

« Tout va bien, Little Berry ?

-Oui, Grimmjow.

-Tant mieux.

-Dis… Est-ce que… ton père il… »

Grimmjow s'arrêta un court instant de caresser les cheveux et reprit lentement.

« Nan, c'était pas pareil qu'toi.

-Ah…

-J'ai pas eu de beau-père comme toi, c'était mon vrai père. Il nous frappait tout le temps ma mère et moi. Elle faisait pas grand-chose pour m'aider… Et ça, d'puis qu'j'étais tout p'tit. Quand j'avais quatorze ans, il a tué ma mère et s'est tué ensuite. »

Ichigo se redressa doucement pour regarder Grimmjow, l'air sérieux. Il se mit sur les genoux et essaya de l'entourer de ses petits bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Little Berry ?

-Je… Je vais te guérir, Grimmjow ! »

L'homme haussa un sourcil, amusé.

« Ah ? »

Grimmjow affichait un air tendre. Ce petit bout pressait son visage contre son cœur.

« Okay, Little Berry, mais tu devrais pas penser à toi avant ? »

L'enfant se détacha et hocha la tête.

« Je… je veux pas que ceux que j'aime aient mal…

-Tu m'aimes ?

-T'es gentil avec moi, alors je… »

Ichigo sursauta quand on toqua à la porte. Il se retourna vivement et vit Aizen. Il se crispa, inquiet.

« Hey, Little Berry, je t'ai dit quoi déjà ?

-Que… que personne ne me frappera…

-Ouais, exact. Et Sôsuke aussi. »

Aizen observa cela silencieusement et s'avança dans le salon.

« Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi, Ichigo ? »

L'enfant se détacha de Grimmjow et s'assit à côté de lui, acquiesçant silencieusement. Il était un peu nerveux mais il sentait la grande main de Grimmjow caresser ses cheveux.

« J'ai eu un appel du foyer. »

Ichigo blêmit. Il devait partir ? Il regarda Grimmjow et lança :

« Je veux pas partir ! »

Aizen ouvrit légèrement les yeux, surpris. Grimmjow affichait un air amusé.

« Je dois rester parce que j'ai promis à Grimmjow que je le guérirai ! »

Grimmjow éclata de rire et frotta affectueusement les cheveux orange. Aizen se passa une main sur le visage, amusé. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Ichigo et le regarda dans les yeux.

« Tu es sûr ? »

Ichigo serra les poings.

« Oui !

-Très bien. Tu es le bienvenu chez moi alors, Ichigo. Tu peux vivre ici aussi longtemps que tu veux.

-… Merci, Monsieur Aizen…

-Je t'expliquerai tout plus tard, mais je suppose que tu n'as pas envie que je devienne ton nouveau beau-père, non ? »

Ichigo fit non de la tête, l'air un peu blessé et sombre. Aizen lui fit relever le menton et le regarda profondément.

« Alors je serai ton oncle, cela te convient-il?

-Oncle Aizen ?

-Tu peux aussi m'appeler Sôsuke, maintenant.

-D'accord… »

Aizen se redressa, bien assis dans le canapé. Il souriait calmement.

« Bien, je vois que tu t'entends bien avec Grimmjow ?

-Oui ! Il m'a même offert une veste, regarde ! »

Ichigo sauta du lit et alla chercher la veste derrière le canapé. Les deux hommes le suivaient du regard.

« Regarde ! Elle est super jolie ! Et en plus, elle sent trop bon… »

L'enfant la garda contre lui.

« Il faudra pas la laver trop fort dans la machine, sinon, toute l'odeur va partir. Et faut aussi pas la mettre avec les autres couleurs, sinon le bleu va déteindre. »

Aizen fronça les sourcils. C'était ce qu'il avait cru comprendre. On n'avait pas inculqué à Ichigo la différence entre l'enfance et l'âge adulte. Il tâcherait de l'éduquer correctement. Il croisa le regard de Grimmjow.

« Tu es devenu bien doux, Grimmjow. »

Grimmjow leva les yeux au ciel et s'affala un peu plus dans le canapé. Il ramena le petit garçon à lui, passant un bras à son épaule. Ichigo ne bronchait pas, au contraire, il s'avérait qu'il était très câlin. Grimmjow aimait bien cet enfant, il avait envie de le garder près de lui sans jamais le lâcher d'une semelle.

« Hinamori était presque en état de choc tout à l'heure.

-Ah ? répondit Grimmjow. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore ?

-Elle ne t'a jamais vu aussi tendre avec quelqu'un. »

Ichigo dressa l'oreille.

« Grimmjow est pas gentil d'habitude ?

-Tu peux l'dire, Ichi ! J'suis qu'une sale panthère asociale ! »

L'enfant regarda Aizen, comme s'il cherchait du soutien. Il se retourna finalement et se blottit contre Grimmjow.

« Pour moi t'es un gros chat. Tout doux et qui tient chaud…

-Hé !

-Calme-toi, Grimmjow, regarde-le. »

Le bleuté baissa les yeux et se tut en voyant les paupières lourdes de l'enfant.

« Il n'a pas dormi depuis deux jours. Expliqua Aizen.

-… Il est trop mignon.

-Mais il a du caractère. Il m'a tout de suite attiré.

-Moi aussi. Ils t'ont dit quoi sur lui ?

-D'après ce que je sais, il est fils unique. Ses parents sont morts dans un accident et il a été placé dans une famille d'accueil à six ans. Il était régulièrement battu mais on disait qu'il était juste très maladroit. »

Grimmjow serra les dents, agacé et en colère.

« C'est pas tout.

-Comment ça ? demanda Aizen.

-Il m'a dit des choses sur son père, qui l'obligeait à _le _faire. »

Aizen haussa un sourcil.

« Il faut enlever ses habits, ça fait mal…

-C'est bon. Coupa l'homme. Je vois. »

Après un silence, il reprit.

« Tu vas t'occuper de lui, je suppose ?

-Ouais. »

Le brun acquiesça silencieusement et se leva pour s'en aller.

« Tu devrais aller le coucher.

-Hum. »

Quand il fut seul avec l'enfant endormi, Grimmjow esquissa un sourire. Il soupira.

« Me guérir… T'es trop mignon, Little Berry. »

Grimmjow se redressa et prit Ichigo dans ses bras délicatement. Il grogna un peu dans son sommeil mais ne se réveilla pas. Grimmjow rejoignit sa chambre et posa Ichigo sur le lit. Il lui enleva son jean et ses chaussettes, lui laissant son haut et il le couvrit de la couverture. Il remarqua que l'enfant ne lâchait pas la veste.

« Tss… C'ton doudou… »

Il déplia la veste et la mit à Ichigo, s'amusant un peu des vagues bruits contrariés. Il ferma le zip et lui passa la capuche après lui avoir caressé la joue et les cheveux pendant un moment. Il regarda l'enfant attraper le bout de la manche et la porter à ses lèvres. Comme un doudou. Grimmjow ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il l'aimait trop ce gamin, et il était très pressé de le voir grandir.

* * *

**S'il vous plaît, pas de questions sur la longueur (j'en sais rien) et ne parlez pas de shôta, je suis contre :)**

**Merci d'avoir lu!**


	2. Une nouvelle vie

**Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka~**

**Rating M, **au cas où vous l'auriez pas encore compris...**  
**

Un gros merci à tous, même ceux qui avaient déjà lu ont laissé un comm', c'est très gentil à vous et j'espère que la suite (inédite!) vous plaira! ;)**  
**

* * *

**Luka **

Chapitre 2

Grimmjow soupira et rangea son arme à sa ceinture. Il sentait son bras le lancer mais ce n'était rien de grave, juste une éraflure causée par une balle. Il s'en remettrait rapidement et sans séquelles, c'était le principal. Il avisa sa montre et remarqua qu'il était déjà deux heures du matin. Il avait traqué cet homme pendant quatre heures dans la ville avant de le trouver dans cette planque pourrie, perdue entre deux ruelles sombres du quartier où se réunissaient exclusivement les sans-abris.

Il rejoignit sa voiture garée en retrait, à l'abri, et rentra au manoir.

Depuis quelques temps, deux mois pour être exact, le manoir avait accueilli un nouveau pensionnaire. Un petit bonhomme de tout juste neuf ans absolument adorable qui faisait craquer la gent féminine au complet et une bonne partie des hommes. Grimmjow sourit en y repensant. Il n'était pas mieux placé que les autres, quand il ne pensait pas à son travail, il revoyait toujours le petit Ichigo. Il le voyait courir dans les couloirs du manoir, se croyant le plus discret pour la partie de cache-cache…

En y réfléchissant, Grimmjow se disait que ça devait être un peu ça d'être père… Mais il se savait bien indigne de mériter ce titre. Sôsuke, lui, il pouvait y prétendre. C'était lui qui s'occupait de tout pour Ichigo, qui se chargeait de lui faire acheter des vêtements, de lui installer ses appartements, de l'inscrire à l'école et de l'aider à faire ses devoirs. Grimmjow… Il se chargeait plus de jouer avec lui, lui faire oublier qu'il n'avait pas été heureux les premières années…

Arrivé à destination, Grimmjow rangea la voiture dans le garage. Il entra dans le manoir et monta directement à l'étage dans les quartiers de Sôsuke. Il remarqua que la lumière de son bureau filtrait sous la porte, aussi, il frappa brièvement avant d'entrer.

« Comment cela s'est-il déroulé ?

-Aucun problème.

-Bien.

-La prochaine fois, il suffira d'envoyer les autres, tu sais.

-Oui, mais tu chasses beaucoup mieux que les autres.

-Pff…

-Tu peux aller te coucher. Tu n'as rien demain. »

Grimmjow acquiesça et marcha vers sa chambre. Il attrapa son pyjama et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain. Il se détendit un long moment sous l'eau chaude, appréciant grandement d'évacuer la tension. Il n'y resta pas longtemps cependant et sortit se sécher rapidement avant de revêtir son pantalon et un t-shirt sans manches pour aller dormir. En sortant, il entendit des pas dans le couloir mais se contenta de soupirer intérieurement et de rejoindre sa chambre.

Il était couché depuis dix minutes quand il lâcha finalement :

« Little Berry, sors de là maintenant. »

Il entendit un bruit de tissu et étouffa un rire. Il avait dû venir avec son oreiller.

« Viens ici. »

Ichigo sortit timidement du coin où il s'était caché et s'approcha du lit. Grimmjow s'était redressé assis dans le lit et regardait gentiment l'enfant debout à côté.

« Tu devrais dormir à cette heure, tu le sais ? »

Il acquiesça et Grimmjow secoua la tête.

« Allez, viens t'asseoir à côté et raconte-moi. »

Ichigo fit rapidement le tour du lit et grimpa pour s'asseoir tout contre Grimmjow.

« Tu as fait un cauchemar ? »

Grimmjow remarqua qu'Ichigo ne parlait pas parce qu'il tenait son oreiller et son doudou dont il suçait l'oreille, ou peut-être tenait-il le doudou tout en suçant son pouce. C'était une possibilité.

« Et si tu arrêtais de martyriser ton pouce pour me raconter, hein ? »

Ichigo hocha la tête, comme s'il mesurait les possibilités, et il lâcha finalement oreiller et peluche pour entourer le bras de Grimmjow. Sentant que la nuit serait longue, Grimmjow préféra se rallonger suivi de l'enfant qui se blottit contre lui. La couverture rabattue, il s'apprêtait à demander à l'enfant de raconter mais il remarqua qu'il s'était déjà rendormi. Grimmjow leva les yeux au ciel, amusé. Et, tout en laissant le sommeil l'emporter, il se demanda comment quelqu'un pouvait avoir envie de faire du mal à un enfant comme celui-ci.

* * *

Il était huit heures du matin quand l'alarme du téléphone de Sôsuke sonna. Il était déjà debout, parfaitement réveillé et prêt depuis une heure, mais huit heures était l'heure du lever d'Ichigo pour le préparer et l'emmener à l'école. D'aucun aurait ri en voyant le comportement de cet homme d'affaire, puissant et redouté, qui levait un enfant pour lui débarbouiller la figure le matin, l'habiller, le faire déjeuner et le déposer devant la grille de son école comme n'importe quel autre parent.

Mais, Sôsuke aimait ça. Il voyait en Ichigo bien plus que ce qu'il avait pu voir chez les autres enfants et bien plus que de vouloir lui offrir, comme aux autres, la possibilité de développer son potentiel, il voulait le voir comme un fils.

Quand il ouvrit doucement la porte pour réveiller l'enfant, il constata avec un demi-sourire et sans surprise qu'il n'était pas dans son lit. Il se dirigea donc dans les appartements de Grimmjow et trouva l'enfant dormant paisiblement contre l'homme. Aizen haussa un sourcil et s'approcha du côté où Ichigo dormait.

« Ichigo, debout. C'est l'heure de se lever. »

Il lui caressa gentiment la tête pour le secouer un peu. Le petit garçon grogna un peu et se frotta ensuite les yeux en baillant très grand. Il se redressa lentement et comprit qu'il y avait école. Il voulut réveiller Grimmjow aussi mais Sôsuke l'arrêta.

« Il a travaillé très tard, il a besoin de dormir, Ichigo. Murmura Aizen.

-Oh… D'accord. Je vais lui laisser mon doudou comme ça il fera des beaux rêves, hein ?

-Je n'en doute pas. »

Ichigo sauta hors du lit joyeusement et prit la main de Sôsuke. Il le suivit jusqu'à la salle de bain où le plus âgé lui nettoya rapidement le visage avec de l'eau fraiche. Le bain était de préférence le soir car cela fatiguait un peu l'enfant avant d'aller se coucher. Sôsuke tendit ensuite ses habits à Ichigo et l'aida à les passer avant de descendre à la cuisine.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, Ichigo ?

-Il faut mettre sa serviette avant de manger !

-Bien. »

Le petit garçon attrapa le grand carré de tissu et le coinça dans son t-shirt pour protéger ses habits. Il observa son nouvel oncle qui la posa sur ses genoux.

« Alors, tu veux quoi ce matin ?

-Des céréales ! Avec du lait, s'il te plaît.

-D'accord. »

Tout en servant le bol du petit garçon, Sôsuke ajouta une portion d'un petit yaourt au fruit et un verre de jus de fruit.

« La maîtresse t'a dit ce que vous alliez faire aujourd'hui ? »

La réponse fut un amalgame de sons incompréhensibles.

« On ne parle pas la bouche pleine. »

Ichigo acquiesça et finit rapidement sa bouche avant de répéter.

« Je me rappelle plus.

-Dommage, tu me raconteras, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui ! »

Sôsuke sourit à l'enfant et se prépara une tranche de pain beurré et un verre de jus de fruit pour accompagner Ichigo. Ce dernier se taisait maintenant, trop occupé à manger. Sôsuke le regardait tout en pensant à quel adulte un enfant tel que lui deviendrait. Serait-il aussi serviable et agréable que maintenant ? Cacherait-il toujours derrière un sourire ses peurs et ses démons, croyant duper ainsi le monde ?

Quelques minutes plus tard, il l'emmenait à l'école. Comme ils arrivaient souvent un peu avant que la grille ne soit ouverte, l'adulte garait la voiture tout prêt, histoire de voir l'entrée, et invitait Ichigo à s'asseoir sur le siège passager, 'comme un grand'.

Il profitait alors de ces minutes pour discuter avec Ichigo et savoir s'il se sentait mieux ici, s'il s'adaptait bien, le tout en donnant l'impression d'une discussion normale que pourraient entretenir un père et son fils. Mais Aizen s'occupait plutôt de savoir l'état du petit garçon d'un point de vue psychologique.

« Tu as dormi avec Grimmjow cette nuit ?

-… J'avais fait un cauchemar… »

Sôsuke caressa gentiment la joue ronde.

« Il n'y a pas de mal à cela tu sais, Ichigo. Tout le monde fait des cauchemars et c'est normal de chercher le réconfort quand on a peur. Je ne te reproche rien.

-Oh… Mais…

-Je t'ai déjà dit, mais Grimmjow travaille beaucoup et souvent très tard. Quand toi tu dors déjà, lui, il travaille dur.

-Je l'ai dérangé alors ?

-Non, tu ne le dérangeras jamais. Tu peux en être sûr. Mais quand il dort, il faut éviter d'aller le réveiller sinon il ne se repose plus assez. Il a besoin de sommeil, comme toi.

-Donc je dois arrêter de le voir…

-Pas nécessairement. Essaye simplement de le laisser dormir de temps en temps. Et petit à petit, tu n'auras plus besoin d'aller le voir la nuit. C'est ça grandir, et ça prend du temps.

-D'accord…

-D'ailleurs, je t'ai entendu passer devant ma porte hier, pourquoi ne pas être entré ?

-Quand y'a la lumière sous la porte verte c'est que c'est ton bureau d'allumé… Alors je voulais pas te déranger quand tu travailles… »

Sôsuke admit un sourire.

« Il est moins dérangeant de venir interrompre quelqu'un qui travaille que quelqu'un qui dort, tu sais. N'hésite pas à venir quand tu vois la lumière sous la porte, tu seras toujours le bienvenu et je serai toujours là.

-Oui ! Je vais essayer quand même de ne pas venir trop la nuit. Grimmjow m'a dit que je dois dormir sinon je grandirai pas…

-Et il a parfaitement raison. Ce n'est pas ta chambre qui ne te plaît pas au moins ?

-Non non ! Elle est vraiment géniale, j'aime beaucoup !

-Me voilà rassuré. »

Quand la surveillante vint ouvrir la porte, les deux personnes sortirent de voiture pour la rejoindre. Il y avait beaucoup de monde mais le cas d'Ichigo conduisait souvent la surveillante et Aizen à discuter un peu. Histoire de savoir si le petit garçon évoluait bien dans tous ces chamboulements.

« A ce soir, Ichigo. »

Aizen s'était baissé pour l'embrasser sur le front et lui ébouriffer un peu les cheveux. Ichigo détestait ça et il osait plus montrer son mécontentement maintenant… en faisant une moue qui le rendait plus adorable encore.

« A ce soir, oncle Sôsuke.

-Sôsuke tout court suffit tu le sais. Et c'est Grimmjow qui viendra te chercher.

-Pourquoi ? Tu peux pas… ?

-Je dois travailler ce soir. Je rentrerai peut-être tard.

-Oh… D'accord.

-Tu es content que ce soit Grimmjow, non ?

-Si si ! Se rattrapa l'enfant. Il vient pas d'habitude alors c'est génial mais je me demandais juste pourquoi pas toi. »

Ichigo affichait un sourire radieux. Il embrassa à son tour son oncle et partit rejoindre ses camarades.

« Cela se passe bien ?

-Oui, Monsieur Aizen. Ichigo est vraiment adorable. Il ne pose aucun problème, apprend vite et il est toujours de bonne humeur. L'enfant parfait ! »

Aizen répondit à peine. Ichigo continuait à jouer son numéro de l'enfant parfait pour être sûr de ne décevoir personne, de satisfaire tout le monde pour ainsi être laissé tranquille. Ce n'était pas forcément ce qu'il aurait préféré. Il aurait souhaité entendre que l'enfant affirmait son caractère, que c'était une forte tête ou quelque chose de cet acabit. Mais il faudrait beaucoup de temps, à l'évidence.

« A-t-il des amis ?

-Hé bien je n'ai pas pu en être certaine mais il semble bien s'entendre avec deux ou trois enfants et ils jouent pendant les récréations.

-Bien. Merci beaucoup, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps.

-Attendez…

-Hum ?

-Cela ne me regarde sans doute pas mais… il n'est pas très sain que… que deux hommes, vous voyez… »

Le regard d'Aizen se durcit mais il décida de ne pas terroriser la jeune femme tout de suite, seulement l'intimider.

« Grimmjow n'est pas ce que vous pourriez qualifier « d'amant » ou de « mari ». Je l'ai également adopté et il joue pour Ichigo le rôle d'un grand frère.

-Oh euh je…

-Mais vous aviez raison. Cela ne vous regarde pas. Bonne journée. »

* * *

En rentrant, Sôsuke découvrit sans surprise que Grimmjow était réveillé et qu'il était en train de somnoler devant un quelconque programme à la télévision.

« Déjà debout ?

-J'ai eu du mal à rester endormi une fois que j'avais plus que l'doudou humide et pas le gamin qui va avec.

-Tss… Cela fendrait le cœur d'Ichigo, lui qui voulait que tu fasses des beaux rêves avec. Railla le plus âgé.

-Ouais… Il fait souvent des cauchemars, tu sais.

-Hum. Je pense qu'il viendra me voir dorénavant. Je lui ai expliqué que Grimmjow avait besoin de dormir parce qu'il travaillait beaucoup.

-… Te voir en papa poule comme ça, c'est presque terrifiant.

-Plus que le fait de tuer des gens, Grimmjow ? »

L'homme leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je ne veux pas que tu fasses de lui pareil que moi.

-Je n'ai jamais rien fait de toi, Grimmjow. Ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait _avec_ toi, et tu as toujours eu le choix. Ce que tu fais aujourd'hui est ce que tu as choisi.

-… N'empêche, laisse Little Berry en dehors de tout ça.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. J'y comptais bien.

-Même s'il te demande de travailler avec toi plus tard. Je veux que tu promettes de le laisser toujours en dehors de ces affaires.

-Bien.

-C'est tout ?

-Que veux-tu ? Je ne veux en aucun cas faire de lui un héritier pour mon empire. Il mérite beaucoup mieux.

-…

-Ce soir tu iras le chercher à l'école.

-Occupé ?

-Oui, une affaire. Je ne reviendrai que tard.

-Okay.

-Le goûter sera préparé par Hinamori. Et en rentrant il n'aura pas de devoir. Laisse-le faire ce qu'il veut.

-Il aime bien faire du vélo au parc, non ?

-Oui. Il appréciera sûrement. »

Aizen quitta la pièce ensuite pour aller travailler. Il n'assurait son pseudo travail d'assistant social que par intérim, étant assez intelligent pour tourner habilement la législation et le reste à son avantage. Ainsi, il se servait de cette couverture pour repérer des enfants qui ne pourraient jamais s'en sortir en famille d'accueil et surtout, des enfants qui pourraient sans peine sortir du lot pour leur capacité.

Parfois une ou deux personnes avaient mentionné ces magouilles et crié qu'Aizen Sôsuke était un 'voleur' d'enfants, mais ces accusations n'arrivaient jamais au stade de la plainte et Aizen pouvait dire sans être inquiété que cela durerait encore de nombreuses années. Quoiqu'il arrêterait sûrement pendant un temps car il avait tout le personnel dont il avait besoin. Et encore une fois… le mot 'personnel' prêtait à confusion. Aizen avait certes donné une éducation, de la culture et permis à ces enfants de devenir autonomes et puissants dans leur domaine, mais jamais il ne leur avait demandé de le suivre.

Alors peut-être qu'il les manipulait, peut-être que leur donner autant les obligeait forcément à se sentir redevables et peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'ils travaillaient pour lui mais en même temps, être membre de l'Espada, parmi les N-1 de Sôsuke Aizen était une des plus belles réussites sociales. Surtout quand on savait que l'homme en question avait le bras assez long pour couvrir du domaine de la médecine à l'armement, occupant même parfois des postes dans le gouvernement.

La vie de Sôsuke Aizen s'écoulait donc sur ce schéma bien rôdé, parfaitement calculé et qui avait fait ses preuves plusieurs fois sans jamais faillir. Pourtant, Ichigo n'avait pas été prévu.

Quand il avait vu le dossier de ce petit garçon, il l'avouait, rien ne sortait de l'ordinaire de prime abord. Dans le cas de Grimmjow, l'enfant avait fui et avait entrepris de survivre seul. Il n'y avait nul doute quant à ses capacités. Ichigo lui… Il était doux, effacé, toujours souriant. Et en y réfléchissant à deux fois, c'était cela qui avait dû attirer Aizen.

Cet enfant portait un masque impeccable, rôdé, parfaitement calculé et qui avait fait ses preuves. Dans le fond, Ichigo était comme lui, un grand acteur mais d'une autre trempe. Et rien que pour cela, le laisser dans la fange aurait été un crime car ce garçon portait en lui une graine spéciale.

Aizen soupira discrètement et s'assit à son bureau. Oui, se murmura-t-il à lui-même, ce garçon était vraiment spécial.

* * *

Ichigo était recroquevillé sur lui-même dans un coin d'une salle. C'était l'heure de partir à la cantine mais il s'était échappé du rang. Comme tous les jours ou presque. Il avait trouvé cette petite salle, un placard où les gens du ménage rangeait leurs affaires et Ichigo restait dedans jusqu'à ce que tous les élèves reviennent, jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait beaucoup de bruits.

Il ne voulait pas partir à la cantine avec eux non pas parce qu'il n'avait pas faim. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait plus vraiment faim le midi, question d'habitude avec son beau-père. Mais il dormait tellement mal la nuit qu'il avait besoin de dormir dans la journée. Et comme il ne le devait pas pendant la classe, il se serait fait remarquer et cela n'était pas possible, il préférait se cacher dans un coin. En plus de cela, les plus grands de la cour de récré ne viendraient pas l'embêter à cause de ses cheveux comme ça.

Il se félicitait presque de sa discrétion qui faisait que personne n'avait encore remarqué son petit manège, mais cela lui était indispensable. Il savait bien qu'il devait laisser Grimmjow dormir, mais ses cauchemars lui faisaient trop peur pour qu'il reste tout seul au fond de son lit. Il avait peur que tout ne dérape encore une fois…

Avant, il avait son beau-père et sa belle-mère, ils étaient très gentils avec lui. Il se rappelait qu'elle était comme une vraie maman. Et après, il ne la vit plus. Au départ il n'avait pas compris pourquoi mais après il avait deviné. Sa belle-mère était morte et c'était à partir de là que son beau-père était devenu différent. Ichigo avait cru d'abord que c'était parce qu'il devenait grand donc il devait faire plus de choses. Mais il n'était pas dupe et avait bien fini par deviner qu'on ne le traitait pas normalement.

Et qu'aurait-il pu faire ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il avait eu quelqu'un avec qui parler, non ?

Ichigo resta cloitré longtemps et ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il se roulait en boule sur le sol, le sommeil ayant finalement raison de lui.

Ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard, alors que Grimmjow attendait devant la grille qu'Ichigo sorte, qu'on remarqua que quelque chose clochait.

« L'est où Ichigo ?

-Monsieur je… je ne sais pas, je…

-Y'a pu un seul gosse quasiment et il en manque un. Magnez-vous de le trouver, j'appelle la police dans dix minutes. »

Grimmjow observa les maîtresses commencer à chercher dans la cour de récréation, mais Grimmjow se dit que ce n'était sûrement pas le premier endroit où Ichigo irait se fourrer. Oui, Grimmjow ne connaissait peut-être pas beaucoup Ichigo pour le moment, mais il savait que le gamin ne suivrait jamais un inconnu, pas après ce qu'il avait vécu. Et les maîtresses auraient remarqué si le compte d'élèves était différent en arrivant et en quittant la cantine. Conclusion, Ichigo était forcément là.

A peine cinq minutes s'étaient écoulées quand une maîtresse arriva en lui disant qu'ils avaient trouvé Ichigo dans le local de ménage, roulé en boule et endormi par terre. Grimmjow courut rejoindre ledit local et arrêta une autre femme qui voulait le réveiller.

« Non mais on n'a pas idée de se cacher là-dedans…

-Parlez moins fort qu'il ne se réveille pas. »

Grimmjow prit délicatement l'enfant dans ses bras. Ichigo se mit à gémir un peu, comme s'il faisait un mauvais rêve. Le plus âgé soupira et posa son visage dans les mèches rebelles.

« Shh, Little Berry, c'est Grimm. »

Ichigo sembla comprendre et se blottit un peu plus contre Grimmjow mais il ne se réveilla pas totalement.

« Il faut qu'il dorme la nuit…

-Sans blague, tu crois que j'le sais pas ?

-Oui mais…

-Ce gosse fait tout le temps des cauchemars et t'en ferais autant si t'avais vécu la même chose. Alors contente-toi de faire mieux ton taf', je me charge du reste.

-Oui… »

Grimmjow grogna ensuite et tourna les talons, impatient de rentrer à la maison. Il ouvrit la voiture de loin et parvint non sans mal à déposer l'enfant sur le siège arrière en ne le réveillant que peu. Alors qu'il l'avait attaché et se reculait pour prendre le volant, Ichigo enroula la main de Grimmjow, comme un doudou, et il se mit à marmonner. Entre deux sommeil, on pouvait saisir des mots comme 'pas envie' 'pars pas' et autres qui laissaient croire le plus âgé qu'Ichigo ne dormait pas bien à ce moment-là.

« Hé, t'inquiète, Little Berry. On rentre à la maison. Et on mangera le goûter, okay ? »

Ichigo sembla vaguement répondre et relâcha la main de Grimmjow. Ce dernier referma la porte et soupira, appuyant son bras contre la carrosserie du toit de la voiture.

Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire de ce gamin ? Ichigo souffrait mais il ne disait rien. Comme un garçon si petit, si mignon, pouvait-il accepter d'avoir si mal sans jamais demander de l'aide ? Certes, Grimmjow aurait préféré mourir plutôt que d'accepter l'aide d'Aizen quand il avait quatorze ans. Mais voilà, à ce moment, il en avait quatorze. Il rentrait dans l'adolescence, il se félicitait d'être plus mature que les autres, plus robuste, plus fort. Et il pensait follement qu'il était assez puissant pour affronter le monde, raisonnement typique d'un ado qui veut s'émanciper.

Mais Ichigo avait seulement huit ans, ou non, neuf puisque son anniversaire était passé, mais trop jeune en tous cas pour vouloir tout assumer !

Grimmjow secoua la tête et remarqua une voiture noire garée plus bas dans la rue. C'était une berline et, curieusement, il avait un mauvais pressentiment quand il la voyait bien sagement arrêtée. Ça sent mauvais, pensa Grimmjow. Ce truc n'a rien à foutre devant une école maternelle et primaire.

Le plus âgé monta normalement à la place conducteur et démarra doucement, histoire de voir comment les choses évoluaient. Bien lui en avait pris, la voiture avait démarrée quelques secondes après lui. Point positif, elle n'était pas là quand il attendait à la grille, peut-être que les occupant ne savaient pas qu'il y avait un enfant avec lui… Grimmjow fronça les sourcils, ça serait trop beau. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ichigo qui s'était installé plus confortablement et qui serrait son doudou apporté par Grimmjow.

Pendant quelques minutes, Grimmjow effectua des détours pour confirmer ce qu'il redoutait. Ils étaient suivis. Pourtant il ne paniqua pas, il était habitué. Il reconnut la plaque minéralogique de la voiture et il savait que ceux qui la conduisait ne connaissait pas certaines rues de la ville.

A peine un quart d'heure plus tard, Grimmjow s'arrêtait sous un pont pour voir les poursuivants passer au mauvais embranchement et prendre l'autoroute sur dix kilomètres. Il afficha un sourire vainqueur.

« Grimm ? »

Il sursauta.

« Quoi ?

-Pourquoi on est là… ?

-Ah… Y'avait des travaux et on a dû faire des détours…

-Oh…

-Ton goûter est sur la banquette si t'as faim. Maintenant on va pouvoir rentrer, Little Berry. »

Ichigo acquiesça en souriant. Il ne mentionna pas qu'il n'y avait pas eu la moindre zone de travaux sur leur route, se disant que Grimmjow devait vouloir garder son secret, et il prit la boîte contenant son goûter. Il l'ouvrit et découvrit son gâteau préféré.

« Ouais !

-Qu'y a-t-il, Little Berry ? »

Grimmjow avait redémarré et rejoignait les routes fréquentées.

« Y'a du gâteau au chocolat !

-Oui, s'amusa Grimmjow. Hinamori a cru entendre que t'aimait bien.

-Merci ! »

Grimmjow regarda l'enfant dans le rétroviseur central et admit un sourire doux, quelque chose qui lui était rare depuis longtemps. Il l'aimait bien ce gamin, vraiment.

* * *

« Little Berry ! »

Grimmjow sortit de la cuisine, un air espiègle sur le visage.

« J'arrive ! »

A l'étage, Ichigo gloussait en ajustant sa cachette dans la penderie de Grimmjow. Prendre le bain avec Grimmjow c'était plus drôle qu'avec Sôsuke. Parce qu'il n'osait jamais dire à Sôsuke qu'il voulait jouer encore un peu alors que Grimmjow l'avait tout de suite compris et lui avait accordé de compter jusqu'à trente le temps qu'Ichigo se cache. Et s'il le trouvait, hop au bain !

En bas, le plus âgé se passa la main dans les cheveux, ne croyant pas qu'un jour il pourrait en arriver là. Dire qu'il courait après un gosse pour un cache-cache avant d'aller lui faire prendre son bain… Surtout qu'Ichigo était tout à fait capable de se laver seul vu le peu d'attention qu'on lui avait porté jusqu'à présent, mais il ne cachait pas que ça l'amusait beaucoup de jeter de l'eau sur Grimmjow et Sôsuke.

Quand Grimmjow monta, il entendit sans peine le rire étouffé d'Ichigo et il fit exprès de mettre un peu de temps avant de se diriger dans sa chambre pour ouvrir d'un coup la penderie en criant un retentissant 'TROUVE !'. Ichigo éclata de rire et fit mine de s'enfuir mais Grimmjow le rattrapa au vol et le posa sur son épaule comme un sac de farine.

« Et maintenant… le bain !

-Ouais ! »

Ichigo riait aux éclats et cela faisait chaud au cœur. L'enfant était magnifique quand il souriait comme ça. En temps normal, il avait une mine assez sérieuse et même s'il souriait devant les autres pour donner bonne figure, dès qu'il croyait être seul, son visage était éteint et concentré.

« Griiiiiimm ? »

Grimmjow actionna le chauffage dans l'eau de la piscine qui servait de baignoire et se retourna.

« Oui ?

-Tu viens prendre le bain avec moi ? »

Ichigo avait un large sourire.

« On s'amusera bien comme ça ! »

Grimmjow soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Bon… Que cette fois alors, okay ?

-Okay ! »

Ichigo sauta de joie et se précipita récupérer les rares jouets qu'il utilisait dans son bain. Parmi eux il y avait un gros bateau en plastique qui aspirait l'eau comme une sorte de pistolet, le reste était plutôt inintéressant pour le gamin et consistait en forme variées de boules senteurs colorées pour le bain.

« Y'a assez d'eau. Hop, à poil, Little Berry ! »

Ichigo rigola de l'expression de Grimmjow et s'exécuta avec plaisir. Grimmjow en fit de même et attendit qu'Ichigo ait grimpé dans la baignoire avant de le suivre. La baignoire en elle-même était spacieuse et profonde, comme une mini-piscine. Il y avait quelques marches qui permettaient de s'asseoir en étant largement assez immergé pour profiter de l'eau. Ichigo n'avait pas besoin de descendre très bas pour avoir l'eau jusqu'au torse.

Une fois les deux dans l'eau, Grimmjow entreprit d'éclabousser l'enfant gentiment. Ichigo ne se laissa pas faire et rétorqua immédiatement par les grandes eaux sous le regard amusé de Grimmjow. Ce dernier fit mine d'être en colère et saisit Ichigo aux épaules avant de lui fourrer la tête sous l'eau un très court instant. En ressortant, l'enfant toussa un peu mais ne se démonta pas. Il sauta sur Grimmjow et essaya tant bien que mal de le mettre sous l'eau, en vain.

Voyant la déception, Grimmjow se laissa finalement noyer un moment avant de ressortir de l'eau et dégager ses yeux de ses cheveux mouillés. Ichigo éclata de rire.

« Baaaah ! Toi t'as les cheveux tout plats ! Les miens changent pas quand ils sont mouillés ! »

Grimmjow saisit le shampoing.

« Tu vas voir l'état d'tes cheveux quand j'en aurai fini, Little Berry ! »

Cinq minutes plus tard, Ichigo avait les cheveux bien mousseux et Grimmjow aussi, bien que les petites mains d'Ichigo aient eu quelque mal à ne shampouiner que les cheveux et pas les yeux, les oreilles et autres parties du visage. Les deux se lavèrent dans la bonne humeur ensuite, se frottant le dos avec du savon dans un gant de toilette.

« Dis, Grimm…

-Oui ?

-C'est quoi ton travail ? Pourquoi tu rentres toujours tard d'habitude ? »

Le plus âgé esquissa un sourire amusé et avisa l'enfant qui bâillait de plus en plus. Ses yeux commençaient à tomber tout seul, heureusement qu'il avait déjà dîné.

« Hé bien j'fais quelque chose de compliqué à expliquer tu sais… »

Grimmjow sortit de l'eau et passa une serviette autour de ses hanches. Il prit ensuite le petit peignoir d'Ichigo et le fit sortir avant de l'emmitoufler dedans. Il était propre du jour et sentait bon, l'enfant aimait bien se blottir dedans. Grimmjow prit une autre serviette, plus petite, et entreprit de sécher les cheveux du plus petit en frottant doucement.

« Tu fais un truc où faut être fort, hein ?

-Pourquoi ? s'étonna Grimmjow.

-T'as trop de muscles ! Rien que le muscle de ton bras il est cinq fois plus gros que le mien ! s'émerveilla Ichigo sous l'éclat de rire de Grimmjow.

-J'suis beaucoup plus vieux aussi, Little Berry. »

Une fois ses cheveux séchés, Ichigo laissa Grimmjow continuer pour le reste de son corps et enfila docilement son short et son t-shirt de pyjama. Il continuait de bâiller de plus en plus et Grimmjow ne prit pas vraiment la peine de se rendre décent avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Il prit l'enfant contre lui, enfant qui commençait déjà à somnoler, et rejoignit la chambre. Il alluma la lumière et le coucha dans son lit spacieux. Il rapprocha son doudou qu'il prit immédiatement dans ses bras.

« Fais de beaux rêves, Little Berry.

-Merci, toi aussi. »

Grimmjow frotta affectueusement la tête et croyait s'en sortir comme ça mais la voix timide d'Ichigo l'arrêta.

« J'ai pas eu mon bisou ? »

Grimmjow écarquilla les yeux sur le coup, surpris. Puis, riant doucement, il s'approcha et se pencha vers l'enfant.

« Oui, 'scuse. Voilà. »

Ichigo souriait.

« Bonne nuit ! »

Grimmjow sortit ensuite de la pièce et laissa la porte entrouverte. Il y avait une veilleuse dans la chambre mais il préférait laisser entrouvert comme ça il était plus facile à Ichigo de se diriger dans la pénombre lorsqu'il se levait la nuit. L'homme se passa une main dans les cheveux et remarqua qu'en plus d'être encore bien trempés, ils étaient plein de nœuds maintenant. Il soupira et alla s'habiller avant de retourner à la salle de bain finir de sécher sa tignasse.

Il devait être onze heures quand il entendit Sôsuke rentrer. Il le retrouva dans le couloir de l'entrée rapidement.

« Alors ?

-Nous n'avons pas encore trouvé.

-Tu n'as pas encore retrouvé dix camions de transport d'armes ? ça s'rate pas pourtant !

-Nnoitra et Syazel sont sur l'affaire mais, comme eux, je ne vois pas qui peut tirer les ficelles. Ils auraient cependant une idée de l'endroit où cela pourrait se trouver.

-Ok. Sinon, j'ai vu des gars aujourd'hui. Du gang de Ginjou.

-Pardon ?

-J'étais parti chercher Ichi à l'école, au retour ils nous ont suivis.

-Savent-ils qu'il y a Ichigo ?

-Je crois pas. En fait, j'ai découvert ce soir qu'Ichigo passait tous les midis dans un placard à balai au lieu de manger. Il se cache là pour dormir mais à mon avis, aussi pour éviter les autres.

-Et ils n'ont rien remarqué plus tôt ? gronda Sôsuke.

-Ils sont un peu cons j'ai l'impression. Enfin… ils sont arrivés après que j'ai récupéré Little…

-Donc il y a un risque qu'ils sachent que j'ai adopté un enfant. »

La voix neutre d'Aizen signifiait qu'il était très contrarié. Grimmjow soupira.

« Oui, y'a un risque.

-Il faudra faire très attention dorénavant.

-Ouais, t'inquiète, je laisserai personne lui faire du mal. »

Aizen acquiesça et se débarrassa de son manteau. Hinamori arriva presque immédiatement pour le prendre et lui informa que son dîner était prêt quand il le souhaitait.

« Et tu dis qu'il se cache le midi pour rattraper ses nuits ?

-Oui, il faut arriver à le rassurer.

-Te parle-t-il de ses cauchemars ?

-Non, quand il vient me voir, il s'rendort presque aussitôt… »

Sôsuke esquissa un sourire.

« Je vais manger et je m'occupe de ça. Il viendra sûrement me voir cette nuit. »

Grimmjow acquiesça et rejoignit sa chambre. Il s'occupa un instant en regardant la télévision mais ses pensées se tournaient systématiquement vers Ichigo qu'il imaginait roulé en boule dans le fond de son lit. Il espérait qu'il dormait paisiblement, qu'il rêvait de choses de gamins, de poneys ou de voitures ou des choses comme ça. Toutes les choses dont il n'avait jamais rêvé. Mais il savait qu'Ichigo ne pourrait plus rêver de ça, pas après tout ce qu'il avait vécu.

L'homme éteignit finalement le poste et alla se coucher sans plus de cérémonie.

* * *

Ichigo ouvrit un peu plus la porte de la chambre et regarda silencieusement dans le couloir sombre. En voyant la porte fermée sans lumière chez Grimmjow, il comprit qu'il avait dû aller se coucher. Le petit garçon baissa les yeux, tenant son doudou dans une main tout contre lui. Il avait encore fait un cauchemar et il n'arrivait pas à se rendormir… Il tourna la tête de l'autre côté et avisa la lumière sous la porte verte. Il avait entendu leur conversation en bas tout à l'heure, Sôsuke avait l'air contrarié, ne le dérangerait-il pas ? Et puis c'était quoi un 'gang'? Cela semblait important...

Il fit quand même quelques pas dans le couloir, indécis mais désirant quand même essayer. Il n'osait pas, mais il le voulait pourtant. Devant la porte, son doudou serré fort, il attendit un court instant.

« Ichigo ? »

Le petit garçon sursauta et entrouvrit la porte. Il passa juste la tête et tomba sur le regard bienveillant de Sôsuke. Rasséréné, il osa entrer et s'approcha du fauteuil où se tenait l'adulte. Il tenait un papier qu'il posa sur un coin de son bureau et invita Ichigo à s'approcher de lui pour qu'il le prenne sur ses genoux. Il se laissa faire sans broncher et, une fois bien calé contre le plus grand, il porta son pouce à sa bouche silencieusement.

Aizen eut l'impression qu'Ichigo mourait d'envie de parler à son regard. Il était grand ouvert, alerte et vif, comme à l'affût de l'occasion. Mais il avait peur et cela était compréhensible. Après un long moment où Sôsuke continua à travailler calmement, Ichigo bougea un peu et libéra son pouce.

« Sôsuke…

-Qu'y a-t-il, Ichigo ?

-Pourquoi tu as l'air triste quand tu regardes le papier ?

-Triste ? »

Aizen haussa un sourcil, étonné.

« Oui, le papier, celui-là. Montra Ichigo du doigt.

-On ne montre pas du doigt.

-Excuse-moi. Alors le papier à côté du crayon.

-Celui-là ?

-Oui. Tu as l'air triste quand tu l'as lu.

-J'ai eu l'air triste quand je l'ai lu. Corrigea Aizen.

-Tu as eu l'air triste quand tu l'as lu. Répéta Ichigo. Alors ?

-Je ne sais pas. Ce papier n'est pas très important. Peut-être que je suis fatigué, Ichigo. Tu ne crois pas ?

-Tu travailles beaucoup. Comme Grimm, mais Grimm dort un peu… Tu devrais dormir aussi, non ? Pour grandir ? »

Aizen esquissa un sourire amusé.

« Ah moi, je ne grandis plus depuis longtemps.

-Heureusement, tu es déjà super grand, Sôsuke !

-Tss… Et toi, Ichigo, tu ne devrais pas dormir aussi ? »

Ichigo baissa les yeux et, après un court silence, ajouta tout bas :

« J'y arrive pas.

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Parce que… j'ai encore fait un cauchemar.

-Et tu en fais souvent, non ?

-Oui, beaucoup. Et… et ça fait peur…

-Tous les cauchemars font peur, sinon, ils seraient des rêves, Ichigo.

-… Oui…

-Tu fais des rêves de temps en temps ?

-Un peu.

-Tu pourrais me les raconter ? Moi, quand je dors, je ne rêve ni ne fais de cauchemars. Je ne me souviens jamais de rien au réveil.

-Oh ? Vrai ?

-Oui, je ne mentirais pas, Ichigo. Alors ces rêves ?

-Y'a souvent Grimm dedans. Et une fois, il était un agent secret et il sauvait des gens.

-Oh, je suppose qu'il serait flatté de l'entendre ! plaisanta Sôsuke.

-Y'a une autre fois où j'étais grand et il était toujours avec moi et toi t'étais devenu mon papa… »

La voix plus basse et timide titilla l'oreille d'Aizen.

« Je pourrais devenir ton papa si tu le souhaites, tu le sais ? Tu es jeune c'est vrai et tu as beaucoup de choses sur les épaules, mais tu as le droit de choisir ce que toi tu veux. Et moi, je dois essayer de te donner tout ce que tu veux et dont tu as besoin. »

Ichigo ferma les yeux et se blottit un peu plus contre Sôsuke qui lâcha son stylo-plume pour passer sa main dans les cheveux de l'enfant avec affection.

« Dans mes cauchemars… je suis tout seul…

-…

-Grimm, il est… il est mort ou il a jamais été là et toi non plus… Y'a juste moi. Et des fois, je revois mon beau-père. Il me frappe parce que j'ai pas bien fait à manger ou parce que j'ai mélangé des couleurs dans la lessive…

-Mais il y a autre chose, Ichigo, n'est-ce pas ?

-… Il y a ma belle-mère… et quand elle est là, mon beau-père il est gentil mais quand elle est pas là… Il me fait toutes ces choses et… »

Sôsuke resserra un peu son étreinte pour rassurer le plus petit.

« Tu ne comprends pas pourquoi quand elle est là il est gentil et quand elle n'est plus là, il est méchant, c'est cela ?

-… Oui…

-Ichigo, c'est quelque chose de très compliqué. Je vais t'expliquer mais je pense que tu ne comprendras que plus tard. Parfois, quand les gens souffrent, ils ne savent pas le gérer et se délestent en faisant mal aux autres.

-C'est cruel, méchant et bête ! s'exclama Ichigo. Moi j'avais rien fait, et s'il souffrait, moi aussi ! Mais moi j'ai pas été méchant, je suis resté gentil avec lui et j'ai… j'ai…

-Tu as fait ce que tu pouvais. Mais tu n'étais pas en mesure de réagir. Il a été méchant, mais tu comprendras plus tard pourquoi les gens peuvent être méchants.

-… Grimm aussi, ses parents souffraient ? C'est pour ça que son papa le frappait ?

-Je ne sais pas. C'est lui que ça concerne, tu sais.

-… Oui. »

Ichigo resta ensuite silencieux un moment où Aizen attendit patiemment. L'enfant n'avait pas fini de dire ce qu'il avait à dire, cela se sentait.

« Y'a aussi… des fois… des fois je vois une autre dame et un autre monsieur et eux… ils sont tout le temps gentils avec moi. Tout le temps… Je les aime beaucoup…

-… Et pourquoi ce n'est pas un rêve ?

-Parce que dans un rêve on n'est jamais séparé des gens qu'on aime…

-Tu es séparé d'eux ?

-Je sais pas… ils disparaissent et ils reviennent pas… Reviennent jamais… »

Ichigo porta son doudou à son visage comme s'il voulait se cacher dedans. Sôsuke le regarda brièvement et avisa les grosses larmes qui naissaient à ses yeux. L'adulte eut un air attendri et lui passa la main dans les cheveux lentement, tout en le gardant contre lui pour le rassurer.

« Je suis là, Ichigo. Grimmjow est là aussi. Et aucun de nous ne disparaitrons.

-Tu… Tu es sûr ?

-Oui, je te l'assure et je te le promets. »

L'enfant acquiesça silencieusement et reposa sa tête contre le torse de son vis-à-vis. Il calma progressivement ses sanglots et se moucha quand Sôsuke lui tendit un kleenex.

« Tu sais, Sôsuke…

-Hum ?

-Je m'étais dit… je m'étais dit que je ne devais plus pleurer.

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Parce que je veux être fort.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Parce que les gens que j'aime souffrent aussi, et je ne veux pas qu'ils souffrent. Je veux qu'ils soient tous heureux et pour ça, je dois les protéger. Et si je pleure, ils penseront que c'est moi qu'il faut protéger. »

Après un silence réfléchi où Aizen assimila tout ce que l'enfant impliquait dans ces mots, il déclara finalement :

« C'est beau, Ichigo. Je te félicite de vouloir accomplir un si grand objectif. Mais ne perd pas de vue que si tu veux être fort, tu auras besoin des gens que tu veux protéger. Tu ne pourras jamais tout porter seul. »

Ichigo répondit d'un oui peu convaincu mais qui admettait ce fait et bâilla. Pendant un petit quart d'heure encore il demeura éveillé et, quand le sommeil le prit, Sôsuke le prit délicatement dans ses bras pour le coucher dans sa chambre avant de rejoindre la sienne et dormir aussi.

* * *

**A bientôt! :D**

**Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je serai à la japan jeudi et vendredi! mpez-moi pour plus d'infos!  
**


	3. Des secrets

**Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka~**

**Bêta :** Arienlys, que je soupçonne fortement de s'être vengée! tss**  
**

Noa Death : Wow, un grand merci serait de mise je suppose ? En tous cas, je n'abandonne jamais une fic, rassure-toi. ;)

Kalach Ruskov MSAE : J'avoue que ton pseudo m'intrigue :o Je suis contente que tu aies le même point de vue que moi sur l'évolution. Je ne veux surtout pas précipiter les choses pour bien placer chaque élément de l'intrigue pour l'arrivée du fameux « dix ans plus tard ». Je te remercie également de tes compliments, y'a rien de mieux quand on écrit ! A bientôt j'espère ! (et bravo pour avoir lu le profil jusqu'à la fin !)

**Hé bien encore un énorme merci à tous ! :D et nouveauté, je suis plus en froid avec les titres de chapitre donc on va essayer d'en mettre maintenant !  
**

* * *

**Luka**

Chapitre 3

Des secrets

Ichigo aimait beaucoup le samedi matin. Il n'y avait pas école et cela l'arrangeait bien car ainsi il n'avait pas à se tenir sur ses gardes pour éviter les autres élèves qui se moquaient de ses cheveux. Il aimait également ce moment car il y avait les dessins animés à la télé et souvent, Hinamori lui préparait un bon petit-déjeuner devant l'écran. Cela ne manquait pas de ravir l'enfant à qui on apprenait que les bonnes manières imposaient que l'on mange toujours à table.

Mais de toutes les raisons qui poussaient Ichigo à aimer le samedi matin, sa préférée était la grasse matinée de Grimmjow. Quand il était environ neuf heures, soit la fin des dessins animés qu'il trouvait intéressants, il allait le réveiller et cela l'amusait toujours. Il voulait sortir faire du vélo avec lui, ou du foot dans le jardin. Parfois, le plus âgé aurait simplement aimé dormir le samedi matin. Sa bonne grasse matinée, bien calé dans sa couverture épaisse et le matelas moelleux. Mais ça c'était pour le dimanche.

Parce que l'enfant n'aimait pas les dessins animés du dimanche, donc il venait finir la nuit dans le lit de son héros qui était bien incapable de le refuser. Surtout qu'Ichigo devenait de plus en plus conscient du charme qu'il avait et même si Grimmjow ne le soupçonnait pas capable de se servir de ses grands yeux d'ambre en boutons de bottines, Aizen se doutait parfaitement que l'enfant connaissait cette « attaque ».

Ce qui expliquait pourquoi Ichigo essayait rarement de manipuler Sôsuke avec ses _puppy eyes_.

Bref, aujourd'hui tout s'annonçait pour le mieux pour le petit garçon. Il avait dévoré en un instant les gros muffins maison d'Hinamori, essayant de ramasser toutes les miettes à la fois pour ne rien perdre et également pour ne pas salir.

Il avait fini par comprendre que cet endroit était un refuge où il ne serait jamais malmené ou blessé mais parfois, quand il épiait Sôsuke dans son bureau, il trouvait que l'homme pouvait être un peu effrayant quand il était en colère. Il restait froid mais on ressentait la tension dans toute la pièce. L'enfant avait été une fois témoin de cela et depuis, il prenait bien garde de ne jamais le décevoir

Quand le générique de fin de son dessin animé s'afficha à l'écran, le petit garçon prit son plateau et le porta à la cuisine pour laisser Hinamori le ranger. Il jetait les papiers et mettait la vaisselle dans l'évier, mais on lui avait demandé de ne pas préparer le lave-vaisselle et encore moins de le mettre en route. Quand il commencerait à être plus grand, il serait temps pour lui de le faire.

Ichigo avait un peu de mal à comprendre ce raisonnement mais il voulait bien admettre que Sôsuke avait raison. Il savait parfaitement lancer un cycle intensif à 70° pour laver la vaisselle et même gérer le départ différé pour que ça tourne en heures creuses, tout comme il savait faire une lessive sans que rien ne rétrécisse ou ne déteigne. Selon Sôsuke, un enfant devait apprendre d'autres choses avant ça. Et depuis qu'Ichigo ne remplissait plus ces tâches ménagères, il avait plus de temps libre et il trouvait qu'aller réveiller Grimmjow pour faire du vélo était beaucoup plus amusant.

Il monta les marches vers le premier quatre à quatre, manquant de tomber plusieurs fois mais cela lui importait peu. Ichigo était un casse-cou dans l'âme, un peu maladroit également. Il ralentit devant la porte qui menait aux appartements du feignant du samedi matin et, sur la pointe des pieds, poussa celle qui donnait dans l'entrée. Il passa le petit salon toujours aussi furtivement et se faufila dans la chambre à coucher. Il s'approcha du lit, prêt à crier un retentissant 'BOUH' mais il s'aperçut qu'il n'y avait personne dans le lit.

« Grimm ? »

Ichigo souleva la couverture et fronça les sourcils. Il se gratta la tête, se demandant si par hasard il aurait raté son départ le matin. En fouillant bien dans sa mémoire, il déduisit que si Grimmjow était parti, ce devait être pendant la nuit. Il entendit tout à coup du bruit à l'entrée et sourit malicieusement. Il ouvrit la commode à côté du lit, une large commode que Grimmjow n'utilisait jamais, et il s'y cacha. Il profita des gonds tordus pour voir approximativement ce qui se passait dans la chambre.

Il avisa l'homme qui entra mais il se figea quand il le vit en entier. Son t-shirt était tout taché de rouge… Et il grognait, comme s'il avait été blessé. Ichigo recula au fond de la commode, effrayé. Pourquoi… Etait-il couvert de sang ? Son bras gauche, il… il ne bougeait plus ? Et il avait mal aussi, sinon il ne serrerait pas les dents comme ça et ne froncerait pas les sourcils !

« Monsieur Jaggerjack ! Attendez un petit instant, je… »

Hinamori déboula dans la pièce avec une trousse de soin. Elle indiqua vite au blessé d'enlever son haut maculé et Ichigo aperçut l'étendue des dégâts. Il y avait une grosse entaille près de l'articulation. On avait dû essayer de lui planter un couteau dedans, et elle était cernée d'une couleur bleuâtre. Sur son torse s'éparpillaient de nombreuses petites coupures réparties en une sorte de fleur. Une explosion ?

L'enfant se recroquevilla. Qui pouvait-être assez fort pour s'attaquer à Grimmjow ? Il sursauta quand il entendit le cri étouffé. Hinamori avait reposé une seringue et commençait à suturer la plaie. Sur le lit il y avait plein de compresses ensanglantées et des produits désinfectants. Ichigo mordit son doigt pour ne pas qu'on l'entende et crispa ses yeux, contracta ses muscles. Il essayait d'ignorer les grognements étouffés, la vision de l'aiguille qui se plante dans la peau, du fil qui glisse dans la chair. Il savait que Grimmjow était très fort et résistant, s'il en était là, c'était que ça devait faire vraiment mal…

« Monsieur Aizen ?

-Hinamori, laisse, je vais finir. »

Le blessé leva les yeux vers Sôsuke. Il était clairement en colère mais pas contre le nouvel arrivant.

« Où est… Ichi ?

-Fort heureusement, je crois qu'il ne se trouve pas ici.

-Faut pas qu'il voit… »

Grimmjow laissa sa phrase en suspend, ses yeux roulant dans leur orbite.

« Putain c'est un nerf !

-Non. Si c'était ça, tu serais à l'hôpital et pas ici. »

La voix calme et ferme d'Aizen sembla contenir son interlocuteur. Elle rassura Ichigo complètement, le confortant dans l'idée que si Sôsuke ne perdait pas sa mesure, c'était que tout allait à peu près bien. Il observa attentivement son 'oncle' qui acheva le travail d'Hinamori. Il passa ensuite une compresse imprégnée de produit sur la plaie avant d'en poser une autre et de saisir un rouleau de bande.

Il s'appliqua soigneusement à bander la plaie et, la chose faite, prit un t-shirt dans la penderie et laissa son vis-à-vis l'enfiler.

« La blessure est profonde, il va falloir que tu gardes ton bras au repos.

-Ouais… »

Grimmjow grimaça en passant le membre abîmé dans la manche et jura quand quelque chose tomba de son pantalon.

« Merde.

-La sécurité est enclenchée. »

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux en avisant l'objet que Sôsuke ramassait. Une arme à feu ? Que faisait Grimmjow avec ça sur lui ? C'était très dangereux et ça pouvait tuer. Sôsuke la posa dans un tiroir du bureau et entreprit de passer l'attèle à son subordonné. Une fois cela fait, l'homme avait le bras collé au torse, bien immobilisé.

« Je suppose donc que tu as échoué ?

-A moitié. Je sais juste que c'est bien Ginjou. Les camions sont sur les quais, dans des entrepôts, j'ai envoyé des gars les sécuriser.

-Bien.

-Où est Little Berry ? Je veux être sûr qu'il a rien vu, il…

-Pour le moment, laisse Hinamori débarrasser tout ça et repose-toi.

-Non… il vient souvent le samedi matin, il devrait déjà être là. »

Le susnommé crut qu'il serait découvert mais contre toutes attentes, Sôsuke partit en assurant qu'il chercherait Ichigo. Hinamori passa ensuite ranger les outils médicaux et quand Grimmjow fut seul, il se laissa tomber dans son lit et soupira longuement. Quelques minutes plus tard, il semblait s'être assoupi. L'enfant entrouvrit la porte de la commode et quand il constata que l'adulte dormait vraiment, il sortit complètement. Debout aux côtés du lit, il regarda longuement son visage. Il était plus détendu maintenant même si une ride barrait toujours son front. Etait-ce un reste de douleur ?

Le petit garçon avait peur, il était même terrifié. Mais depuis deux mois qu'il était ici, il se sentait aimé et utile. Il ne pouvait croire que Sôsuke et Grimmjow soient des méchants sous prétexte que l'un avait une arme. Il savait qu'ils devaient avoir une explication même s'il se doutait aussi qu'ils ne voudraient pas lui dire. Ils avaient leurs secrets, comme lui les siens.

Ichigo grimpa sur le lit du côté valide et il se blottit contre son héros. Dans son sommeil, le plus âgé passa un bras autour des petites épaules par réflexe. L'enfant ferma les yeux, essayant de se persuader que ce devait être un mauvais rêve et quand la porte de la chambre s'entrebâilla, laissant apercevoir le visage de Sôsuke, il ne remarqua rien.

CCC

Quelques heures plus tard, Grimmjow reprit conscience. Il voulut se frotter le visage mais commença par utiliser le mauvais bras. Et lorsqu'il lâcha un grognement de douleur, une petite furie montée sur ressort l'assaillit de questions.

« Grimm ! Pourquoi t'as ça ? Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? Tu as mal ? Tu veux que je demande les médicaments à Hinamori ou que j'aille chercher Sôsuke ? »

Grimmjow cligna d'abord des yeux une fois, puis deux. Abasourdi, il cligna une troisième fois et finit par répondre :

« Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Little Berry ? »

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux à son tour. Il avisa l'expression de son vis-à-vis et il ne semblait pas avoir mal du tout. Il sentit comme un poids quitter sa poitrine et il enfouit son visage contre le torse face à lui, soulagé.

« J'ai cru que c'était très grave ! J'ai eu très peur ! Tu vas bien, hein ? C'est pas grave, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oh là, calme-toi, Little Berry. Respire lentement tu vas te faire du mal sinon. »

Ichigo écouta ce qu'on lui dit et essaya de l'appliquer. Le blessé se redressa alors assis et prit le petit contre lui.

« Je me suis fait mal à l'épaule. J'ai une attèle et ça peut être impressionnant mais y'a rien de grave, je t'assure.

-Juré ?

-Oui, juré. »

Ichigo sembla trouver la promesse correcte mais intérieurement, il savait bien qu'on ne lui disait pas tout. Chacun avait ses secrets… Grimmjow fit mine de se lever, l'enfant sursauta, étonné qu'il puisse le faire avec tout le sang qu'il avait vu partout.

« Tu viens ? C'est l'heure du déjeuner. »

Il acquiesça et attrapa la main valide de l'homme dans la sienne. Toutes les deux minutes ou presque, l'enfant scrutait le visage de son héros pour être sûr que tout allait bien. Grimmjow le remarqua et si cela l'agaça, il n'en dit rien. Ils descendirent au salon où ils trouvèrent le couvert mis.

« Monsieur ! s'exclama Hinamori. Vous vous sentez mieux j'espère ?

-Ouais. »

Ichigo lança encore un regard suspicieux à l'adulte mais garda la bouche close. Il s'assit gentiment à table quand on le lui demanda et Sôsuke ne tarda pas à entrer et prendre place à leurs côtés.

« Monsieur Aizen, je vous signale que je pars en congé ce soir pour une semaine.

-Merci de me le rappeler, Hinamori. »

La jeune femme sourit avant d'apporter l'entrée qu'elle servit discrètement. Ichigo la regarda avec beaucoup plus d'attention que d'habitude, espérant ainsi oublier un peu la vision de Grimmjow souffrant à cause d'une blessure. Mais le petit garçon avait bien du mal et régulièrement, il jetait des coups d'œil au blessé qui peinait à couper la viande qu'on venait maintenant d'apporter.

« Je vais t'aider ! s'exclama Ichigo. Donne-moi ton couteau et…

-Na, c'est bon. Laisse tomber. »

La voix légèrement agressive fit reculer l'enfant d'un coup qui se rassit au fond de son siège, tête baissée. Sôsuke le regarda silencieusement, jaugeant ce comportement.

« Tu t'es amusé ce matin, Ichigo ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce, je ne t'ai pas vu.

-Oh oui… »

Le petit garçon tenta un sourire.

« J'ai été dans le jardin. J'ai un peu joué au ballon pour m'entraîner.

-C'est bien, tu me montreras ?

-Si tu veux. »

Grimmjow sembla rassuré d'entendre que le gamin n'avait rien vu mais il demeura suspicieux tout de même. Sôsuke, quant à lui, devina de suite que l'enfant lui mentait mais il n'en dit rien. On entendit tout à coup un juron, l'estropié venait de rater son planté de fourchette dans une pomme de terre.

« Ichigo, tu veux bien l'aider ? »

Il leva les yeux vers Sôsuke, étonné. Le concerné s'apprêta à rétorquer :

« Il meurt d'envie de t'aider, tu peux au moins lui laisser ça, Grimmjow.

-… Bon d'accord…

-T'inquiète, Grimm ! Je dirai rien si tu veux ! »

Ichigo attrapa l'assiette du plus âgé et commença à couper en morceaux assez petits pour être mangés sans découpage. La chose faite, il rendit l'assiette au propriétaire avec un grand sourire, content d'avoir pu l'aider ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

« Merci, Little Berry. J'sais pas ce que j'ferai sans toi. »

L'enfant rougit légèrement et remercia son vis-à-vis de plus belle. Le repas continua ensuite calmement, animé de leur conversation.

L'après-midi s'écoula sans grands éclats. Ichigo proposa à son grand ami de faire un peu de football dans le jardin. Ce dernier approuva avec entrain, sentant que, depuis le matin, son protégé était assez troublé. Il ne soupçonnait pas vraiment l'enfant d'avoir été témoin de son accident, plus probablement d'être inquiet de son état. Ce fut aussi pour cela qu'il le rassura en jouant avec lui au tennis puis à des choses moins sportives comme les cartes ou des jeux de société.

De son côté, Sôsuke préféra travailler. Assis à son bureau, il commença par ordonner les dossiers avec méticulosité, en rangeant certains dans son coffre-fort et d'autres dans ses tiroirs. Les affaires avec le gang étaient prises en charge par ses subordonnés, lui permettant ainsi de s'occuper de la gestion de son grand groupe. Un papier cependant, encore dans son enveloppe déchirée, le fit tiquer et, l'espace d'un instant, il se demanda où il pouvait le ranger.

C'était un papier si important… Il se souvenait de la voix innocente d'Ichigo qui avait su observer ses réactions et, étonnement, deviner ce qu'il ressentait quand il voyait cette lettre précisément. Le petit garçon était futé et malin, il fallait faire attention à bien garder les vrais secrets.

Lorsqu'Aizen leva les yeux de ses dossiers, il remarqua qu'il était déjà 17 h 30 min. Il éteignit alors son ordinateur et se redressa pour voir où en étaient ses deux pensionnaires.

Il descendit au salon, s'étonnant d'entendre si peu de bruit. Il poussa la porte silencieusement et crut reconnaître les cris des oiseaux du jeu _smartphone_ dont Ichigo parlait souvent ces derniers temps et… quelque chose comme des ronflements ?

Il haussa un sourcil et tourna lentement devant le canapé qui faisait face au home-cinema. Grimmjow était à demi-allongé et dormait profondément, son bras en écharpe se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration. L'enfant était allongé tout contre lui et jouait sur le téléphone de son oreiller première classe.

« Ichigo ?

-Sôsuke ! s'exclama-t-il tout bas, surpris. Je t'avais pas entendu. »

L'enfant se redressa prudemment pour ne pas déranger l'endormi. Sôsuke s'assit sur la table basse en face et se pencha un peu.

« Grimmjow t'a prêté son téléphone.

-Oui ! Je lui ai demandé, hein.

-Je n'en doute absolument pas, Ichigo. A quoi joues-tu ?

-C'est _Angry Birds_ ! C'est trop marrant. »

Sôsuke sourit.

« Tu vas me montrer ça ailleurs ? Qu'il continue de dormir.

-D'accord ! »

Le plus grand se leva et s'étonna de sentir la petite main d'Ichigo accrocher la sienne. Il ne dit rien et sortit suivi de près. Ils rejoignirent alors un autre salon un peu moins large où il n'y avait pas de télévision mais plusieurs canapés, sofas une place et poufs. Contre les murs il y avait de grandes bibliothèques où l'on pouvait trouver de tous les livres. L'enfant appréciait beaucoup cette salle car elle était confortable et il passait un temps fou à lire des bandes dessinées et des mangas. Les après-midi où Sôsuke avait du temps libre, il lui lisait même des livres plus compliqués qu'il ne pouvait comprendre tout seul. Mais son aîné avait l'art et la manière de conter en rendant les choses plus simples et claires.

« Allez, assis-toi et montre-moi tout ça. »

L'adulte s'installa sur un pouf, bien confortablement. Ichigo en poussa un pour se rapprocher et tendit le téléphone.

« Tu vois, toi tu as un oiseau et tu dois dégommer les cochons qui ont volé leurs œufs. C'est très simple ! Tu les lances comme avec un lance-pierre et pam ! »

Aizen acquiesça mais son attention se porta sur le réflexe que le petit garçon avait de toujours baisser sa manche quand elle remontait plus haut qu'à mi-bras.

« Et donc chaque oiseau a un pouvoir, tu me dis ?

-Le jaune va très vite quand on appuie sur l'écran. Et y'a aussi le bleu qui fait un bruit trop marrant ! »

Ichigo s'appliqua à reproduire le cri dudit oiseau sous l'air amusé de Sôsuke qui, devant l'insistance de l'enfant, fut forcé à l'imiter également au moins une fois. Quand le petit éclata de rire, il passa une main dans ses cheveux courts pour les ébouriffer affectueusement.

« Sôsuke, tu me liras la suite de l'histoire ce soir ?

-Hum…

-Allez ! Je veux savoir ce que Lullaby devient ! »

L'adulte soupira, faussement ennuyé.

« Après le bain avant de dormir alors.

-D'accord ! »

Suite un léger silence, Sôsuke rendit le téléphone à Ichigo et le regarda sérieusement.

« Tu as l'air très inquiet pour Grimmjow.

-…

-Il t'a dit ce qu'il s'était passé ? »

L'enfant détourna le regard et garda le silence. Le plus âgé reconnut son comportement habituel. Il se taisait et se faisait le plus discret possible pour ne pas avoir de problèmes.

« Tu as eu peur ? »

L'enfant tortillait ses doigts, nerveux. Après un long silence, il murmura :

« Sôsuke… c'est quoi… un gang ? »

L'homme fronça légèrement les sourcils mais tâcha de garder un air affable pour rassurer Ichigo. Il suffirait de paraître agacé pour qu'il croie qu'il allait se faire frapper.

« Tu as entendu ça ici ?

-… Je sais que j'aurais pas dû mais… mais Grimmjow a dit que… que c'était le 'gang' qui lui avait fait mal et… »

Le petit garçon se recroquevilla sur lui-même, inquiet. Sôsuke lui caressa la tête gentiment et murmura :

« Dis-moi tout, Ichigo. Dis-moi ce que tu as vu. »

L'enfant regarda son interlocuteur dans les yeux un long moment puis, réunissant son courage, il déclara dans un souffle :

« Je voudrais te dire… mais j'y arrive pas. »

Sôsuke soupira et rapprocha l'enfant à lui, un bras sur les épaules.

« Tu as tout vu, n'est-ce pas ? Tu étais dans la chambre. »

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de la tête.

« Je… Je sais que vous êtes gentils alors… pourquoi il avait… une arme dans sa poche ? »

L'adulte réfléchit longuement à sa réponse mais l'enfant renchérit :

« Grimmjow est génial, il… il peut pas être un méchant, j'en suis sûr. Il est trop bien ! Alors y'a autre chose hein ?

-… En effet.

-Faut pas me le dire si je dois pas savoir mais…

-Je t'assure que Grimmjow est un gentil. Il a été blessé parce qu'il défendait quelqu'un. »

Il ne précisa pas que c'était ses intérêts et plus largement leur petit cercle familial.

« Alors c'est vraiment un gentil ?

-Oui, Ichigo. »

L'enfant savait pourtant qu'il n'y avait pas de gentils ni de méchants, que dans son petit monde brisé, il n'y avait probablement que du gris. Mais il voulait y croire. Comme au Père Noël, il voulait croire qu'il restait encore du blanc et que ce blanc serait toujours le vainqueur.

« Et alors… les méchants c'est le 'gang' ?

-Oui.

-C'est plusieurs personnes ?

-Oui, aussi. Mais ils ne sont pas dangereux, Ichigo.

-Ils ont fait du mal à Grimmjow !

-Certes. Mais ici, tu es en sécurité parce qu'ils savent que je suis le plus fort des deux camps.

-Tant que tu seras là alors, personne ne pourra nous faire du mal ?

-Personne.

-… D'accord… Mais… »

Ichigo sembla réfléchir à ses mots.

« Grimm va guérir, hein ?

-Oui, répondit Sôsuke en admettant un sourire amusé, tu sais bien qu'il en faudra plus pour le terrasser. »

Il sembla tout à coup le réaliser et s'exclama :

« Oui ! Il est le plus fort !

-C'est ça oui. »

Environ deux heures après, Ichigo allait réveiller Grimmjow pour lui dire que le dîner était prêt. Les trois personnes discutèrent un peu et évoquèrent le programme du lendemain. A part les devoirs, l'enfant voulait vraiment sortir au parc. Quand on lui demanda si c'était pour jouer avec les autres enfants, il répondit qu'il préférait donner à manger aux canards. Grimmjow le taquina en le traitant de petit vieux mais se rabroua devant le comportement fermé. Quelque chose clochait et le regard concerté qu'il échangea alors avec Sôsuke le conforta dans cette idée.

A l'heure du bain, Ichigo demanda s'il pouvait le prendre seul. Sôsuke n'était absolument pas contre, huit ans était un âge largement raisonnable pour cela. Les fois précédentes étaient surtout là pour aider le petit garçon à ne pas avoir honte de son corps en lui montrant comment en prendre soin et comment jouer avec. Les traitements de son beau-père l'avaient profondément meurtri et Sôsuke ne doutait pas que le retour de flamme se ferait ressentir surtout à la puberté.

Voulant tout de même vérifier quelque chose, il décida de mettre le pyjama d'hiver de l'enfant au lavage pour lui en donner un à manches courtes.

« Sôsuke ! »

L'homme quitta son siège et sa lecture pour rejoindre la salle de bain. Il toqua brièvement et entra.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Ichigo ?

-J'ai froid comme ça… Je peux avoir une veste ? »

L'homme avisa immédiatement les bleus sur les bras mais ne dit rien.

« Bien sûr, viens. On a dû t'acheter une robe de chambre, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'adulte fouilla dans la penderie et trouva rapidement ce qu'il souhaitait. Il l'ouvrit, permettant à Ichigo de l'enfiler.

« Bien, il est 20 h, que dirais-tu qu'on lise un peu et que tu dormes ?

-Oui ! »

Le petit garçon rejoignit son lit et s'engouffra sous la couverture en un temps record, attendant patiemment que Sôsuke revienne avec le livre.

Il écouta attentivement la voix calme et feutrée raconter l'histoire de Lullaby et, lorsque ses paupières se fermèrent toutes seules, le plus âgé le borda et l'embrassa sur le front, une main lui caressant les cheveux. Il éteignit ensuite la lumière, ne laissant que la veilleuse en marche avant de s'en aller.

Il avait à peine fait trois pas que la voix de son colocataire l'interpela :

« Sôsuke ? »

Grimmjow, qui passait dans le couloir pour rejoindre la salle de bain, s'étonna de voir son patron et 'père' adoptif aussi énervé en sortant de la chambre du gamin. Il avait appris à décoder certains comportements de l'Homme de glace comme on disait, et il était clairement dans une de ses légendaires colères froides.

« Un 'blem ?

-Je crois qu'il est battu. »

Le sang du jeune homme ne fit qu'un tour et il s'exclama :

« Qui c'est ? J'vais lui…

-Je soupçonne plutôt ses camarades de classe. »

Grimmjow essaya de contenir sa rage pour écouter.

« Les gosses ?

-Ichigo a mentionné qu'on se moquait un peu de lui à cause de ses cheveux. »

Sôsuke aurait pu s'amuser de l'exclamation outrée qui échappa alors à son vis-à-vis. Lui avait les cheveux bleus et on ne lui avait jamais cherché de noises. Il grogna encore, clairement en colère.

« Tu pourras surveiller lundi pendant la récréation ?

-Bien sûr !

-Et demain, j'ai pensé que se promener au parc, comme il le souhaite, pourrait lui permettre de s'ouvrir un peu plus. »

L'autre homme acquiesça sans rechigner. Il ferait tout ce que Sôsuke ordonnerait si cela concernait le bien-être d'Ichigo.

« Et il a tout vu.

-Quoi ?

-Il devait être caché dans ta chambre. »

L'estropié eut un air attristé avant de se renfrogner.

« La faute de ces bâtards si j'avais… Bref. Je lui expliquerai…

-Je lui ai dit que tu défendais quelqu'un. Que tu étais un gentil.

-Et il t'a cru ?

-Il voudrait y croire. Et tant qu'il pensera ça, il sera plus à l'abri. »

Grimmjow acquiesça et regarda longuement la porte de la chambre d'Ichigo. Il avait encore du mal à comprendre le pourquoi de son affection pour le petit garçon. Il en avait vu de tous les types pourtant, même du sien. Mais il dégageait quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à saisir.

CCC

Il était sept heures du matin quand Grimmjow ouvrit les yeux. Il comprit alors qu'il n'arriverait pas à se rendormir et deux choix s'offraient à lui. Le premier serait de se lever et d'aller faire un peu de sport. Le second serait d'attendre une petite heure que la porte de sa chambre s'entrouvre discrètement pour laisser une tête orange venir faire son câlin du dimanche matin.

Le blessé esquissa un sourire. Dire qu'il était complètement gaga de cet enfant serait un euphémisme. Mais ce qui le rassurait, c'était qu'il ne se laissait pas démonter avec son autre travail. Tuer des gens ne lui faisait toujours ni chaud ni froid. Après tout, pour provoquer Aizen Sôsuke, multi millionnaire au bras long, il fallait être masochiste ou suicidaire.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit une heure plus tard, Grimmjow fit immédiatement semblant de dormir. Il entendit les pas légers se rapprocher de son lit et s'arrêter auprès lui. Lorsque la petite main d'Ichigo vint passer devant ses yeux pour savoir s'il dormait vraiment, il se redressa d'un bond en imitant le 'bouh' tonitruant que l'enfant lui réservait habituellement.

« Aaah ! »

Ichigo recula d'un bond, surpris. Il serrait son doudou contre lui et une fois la peur passée, il plissa les yeux et fronça les sourcils.

« Ouh là, j'suis terrifié là, Little Berry. On croirait que tu vas me manger ! »

La victime grogna un peu, clairement vexée, et elle s'en alla. Mais au moment de passer la porte, alors que Grimmjow se demandait si l'enfant était vraiment vexé au point de partir, il bondit sur le lit et s'en servit comme d'un tremplin pour atterrir juste à côté de Grimmjow.

« J't'ai eu ! »

Le plus âgé prit l'oreiller et l'écrasa sur l'enfant qui rétorqua avec véhémence, prenant tout de même garde au bras abîmé. Après une courte bataille de polochons, le petit garçon se blottit contre Grimmjow.

« Alors tu vas mieux, hein ?

-Oui, Little Berry.

-Je suis rassuré…

-Sôsuke m'a dit que tu avais vu. »

Ichigo se crispa un peu.

« Hé, te bile pas. Je suis désolé plutôt. J'aurais dû faire attention. Tu as déjà vécu trop de choses pour voir ça en plus…

-Non non… c'est moi qui suis désolé ! J'étais caché dans la commode et si… si j'étais sorti j'aurais pu te rassurer et tu aurais eu moins mal ! Et je…

-Shh… Les enfants sont pas censés voir ça. Te dis pas que c'est de ta faute. J'ai foiré, je dois assumer. Tu n'y es pour rien. »

L'enfant regarda profondément son interlocuteur, comme s'il voulait être sûr qu'on lui disait la vérité et, finalement, il se blottit un peu plus contre son oreiller chauffant.

« D'accord… Mais tu seras prudent maintenant, hein ?

-Oui. Promis.

-Tu vas faire leur fête aux méchants ! »

Grimmjow étouffa un rire.

« Parce que t'es le plus fort ! Ils verront comment Grimmjow Jaggerjack va tous les défoncer !

-Ouais, c'est ça, Little Berry. Ils vont voir. »

Une ou deux heures plus tard, ils se levaient tranquillement et descendaient à la salle manger. Ils y trouvèrent un panier de viennoiseries appétissantes et de fruits bien mûrs. Ils s'assirent sans demander leur reste et attaquèrent les victuailles dans la bonne humeur.

« Quelle bande de morfales…

-Chalut Chôchke !

-On ne parle pas la bouche pleine, Ichigo.

-Excuse-moi ! »

Sôsuke prit place avec les deux lève-tard et attrapa un croissant qu'il mangea prudemment pour ne pas salir sa tenue.

« Que dirais-tu d'aller pique-niquer au parc aujourd'hui ?

-Vrai ?

-On pourra y passer l'après-midi ensuite. Jouer au ballon, donner à manger aux canards, comme tu souhaitais.

-Ça serait génial ! Merci beaucoup ! »

Ichigo voulut se lever pour se jeter dans les bras de Sôsuke mais Grimmjow le rattrapa au col avant que l'accident ne se produise.

« Essuie au moins ta bouche, tu vas tout salir sinon. »

Le petit rit doucement.

« C'est plus drôle, non ? »

Sôsuke admit un sourire. Il avait rarement vu Ichigo capable d'humour et, fut un temps, il se serait terré dans un coin à l'idée de salir jusqu'au sol sur lequel il marchait.

« Allez, finissez de manger et nous prendrons la voiture pour rejoindre le grand parc.

-Y'a une fille dans la classe qui dit qu'il y a même des poneys là-bas ?

-Et plus, Ichigo, car en ce moment il y a une fête foraine. »

L'enfant semblait prêt à sauter au plafond. Il n'avait jamais fait de sortie, jamais vu un poney autrement qu'à la télé et n'était jamais monté dans un manège. Sôsuke lui promettait en moins d'une minute monts et merveilles dont il n'aurait jamais osé rêver quelques temps auparavant. Le petit garçon s'essuya bien la bouche et les mains et sauta de son siège pour aller enlacer le plus âgé.

« Merci ! Merci merci merci ! T'es génial ! »

Le concerné sourit et caressa les mèches orange.

« Tu es très gentil, Ichigo, il est normal que je le sois avec toi aussi. »

Grimmjow regarda la scène, attendri.

« Je vais m'habiller ! »

Un ouragan miniature quitta alors la pièce en moins de deux, n'oubliant pas d'encourager Grimmjow à finir rapidement son petit-déjeuner. Une fois les deux adultes seuls, celui aux cheveux bleus éclata de rire.

« Purée… Heureusement que personne t'a vu ! Niveau crédibilité, zéro ! »

Aizen lança un regard froid à son subordonné.

« Grimmjow, n'oublie pas que je suis ton supérieur. »

Le susnommé afficha un air amusé et décida de battre en retraite prudemment. Tout le monde n'avait pas le droit au traitement de faveur !

CCC

Il était quatorze heures maintenant. Sôsuke était installé contre un arbre, lisant un livre et surveillant via son _blackberry_ l'évolution de certaines de ses affaires. On avait étalé une grande nappe sur l'herbe et ils avaient tous les trois mangé dans la bonne humeur malgré l'air étrange de ce déjeuner sur l'herbe. Après une très courte digestion, Grimmjow avait été réquisitionné pour aller nourrir les canards avec Ichigo et, de fil en aiguille, ils étaient allés au manège. Ils testèrent tout ce qu'ils trouvèrent, du Carrousel qu'il jugea ennuyeux à la maison hantée qui le fit rire en passant par les montagnes russes petit modèle.

Il y avait beaucoup d'enfants avec leurs parents ce dimanche, sans doute car c'était le dernier jour de la fête foraine, et Sôsuke ne se sentit pas le moins du monde différent du reste. Plusieurs devaient penser qu'ils formaient une famille étrange mais il n'avait que faire de ces ragots et du reste, vivait largement au-dessus de tout ça. Quand Ichigo revint en nage et haletant, il se dit que Grimmjow avait dû l'épuiser au football.

Le petit garçon se laissa tomber sur la couverture et s'étala.

« Pfiou…

-Hé ouais, Little Berry, ça creuse le vrai sport ! »

Le grand sportif s'assit aussi et attrapa un sopalin dans le sac à pique-nique pour s'essuyer un peu le front. Il en donna un à son partenaire également.

« Enlève ta veste, Ichigo, demanda Sôsuke, ou tu vas attraper froid après. »

Le concerné se redressa et regarda un instant le plus âgé, essayant de jauger à quel point cette demande tenait de l'ordre. Il ne voulait pas enlever sa veste mais si son oncle insistait, il n'aurait pas vraiment le choix.

« Ichigo ?

-Hm… »

Le petit garçon ôta le vêtement, se retrouvant en t-shirt. Il savait qu'il avait plein de bleus sur les bras mais il ne voulait pas avoir à s'expliquer avec Sôsuke ou Grimmjow à ce propos. Il fut soulagé quand aucun des deux ne montra la moindre volonté de souligner ce fait de vive voix.

« Qu'as-tu rapporté d'ailleurs ? »

Sôsuke semblait étonné.

« C'est une peluche.

-Il voulait pas lâcher, indiqua Grimmjow avec un sourire.

-Tu l'as trouvée ? »

Ichigo la serrait contre lui, inquiet. C'était un lion en peluche, jaune avec une crinière ocre. Il était noir par endroit et sans doute tâché par des sauces quelconques.

« On ne va pas te la prendre, Ichigo. Mais si tu veux la garder, il faudra la laver d'abord et être sûr qu'un autre enfant ne l'a pas perdue.

-Elle traînait près d'une poubelle ! s'exclama-t-il, je veux garder Kon ! »

Sôsuke plissa les yeux devant la réaction. L'enfant avait froncé les sourcils et avait contracté ses muscles. Il essaya de saisir le pourquoi de cet intérêt soudain car il n'avait jamais vu Ichigo se mettre autant sur la défensive pour quelque chose, alors une peluche…

« Kon ?

-C'est le nom du lion !

-Tu as déjà eu une peluche comme celle-là ? »

Grimmjow écoutait attentivement. Il savait qu'aucuns jouets n'avaient été trouvés chez son beau-père, d'où pouvait venir le souvenir d'une peluche ?

« Je sais pas… Mais Kon est à moi ! déclara-t-il fortement, je le garde ! »

Le ton ne semblait souffrir aucune réplique et cela plut à Sôsuke. Il ne voulait pas d'un enfant sage et obéissant qui suivrait le moindre de ses mots. Il cherchait un caractère fort, il voulait que son protégé s'affirme.

« Bien, répondit-il avec un sourire, mais pour le moment, tu vas la ranger dans le sac car elle est trop sale.

-Non, je le garde. »

Grimmjow écarquilla les yeux, étonné qu'un gosse tienne tête à Sôsuke alors qu'il venait expressément de lui demander quelque chose sur son ton neutre et ferme. Il observa Ichigo qui défiait le plus âgé du regard, et il s'avoua que l'enfant avait des tripes.

Sentant que le prendre bille en tête serait inutile, le plus âgé soupira et sourit calmement.

« Voyons, Ichigo. Je ne vais pas kidnapper Kon, mais il peut porter toutes sortes de germes et de bactéries vu sa saleté. Dès qu'on rentre, on le lavera et comme ça tu pourras le garder. »

Le petit garçon jaugea les mots de son interlocuteur et finit par lâcher progressivement prise.

« Tu promets, hein ?

-Oui.

-D'accord… »

Ils demeurèrent encore un moment tous les trois dans le parc. Grimmjow s'était allongé, Ichigo contre lui qui écoutait Sôsuke lire la suite de l'histoire. Lorsque le soleil s'éclipsa derrière les nuages, on jugea qu'il était temps de rentrer au manoir.

A peine étaient-ils arrivés que le blessé reçut un appel. Il disparut alors dans sa chambre tandis que l'autre homme demandait au troisième de le suivre à la buanderie. C'était une petite salle humide pas loin de la cuisine qui, contrairement à l'habitude, était au rez-de-chaussée et avait deux petites fenêtres qui laissaient entrer largement la lumière. Il y avait là trois machines à laver, deux sèche-linges et quelques étendoirs pour les habits qui n'y passaient pas. Dans un coin il y avait une chaise et une table basse qui semblait assez déglinguée.

Ichigo se rendit alors compte que c'était la première fois qu'il mettait les pieds ici.

« On va laver Kon, comme promis.

-D'accord ! »

Sôsuke ouvrit le tambour et posa délicatement la peluche dedans, montrant à l'enfant qu'il en prenait très soin. Il prépara ensuite la lessive sous l'œil inquisiteur du propriétaire du lion et il prit bien garde de mettre le bon cycle, on le surveillait de toute manière. Il appuya sur 'départ' et Ichigo s'accroupit alors pour voir son doudou tourner derrière la vitre de la machine.

« Tu veux rester là ? »

Ichigo ne répondit pas tout de suite, très absorbé par le sort de Kon. Sôsuke s'assit alors silencieusement, observant avec amusement le petit garçon. Il semblait vraiment tenir à ce doudou et Aizen se demandait bien pourquoi. Mais cela n'était pas le plus important. La lettre l'était plus…

« Kon est très chanceux d'avoir un petit garçon comme toi pour veiller sur lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'enfant se redressa et vint directement enlacer l'adulte, sans un mot. D'abord surpris, Sôsuke ne dit rien.

« C'est moi qui suis chanceux d'avoir un papa comme toi… »

Le plus âgé ne put s'empêcher d'écarquiller les yeux. Ichigo venait de le comparer à un père ? Mieux, à son papa ?

« Je sais que j'ai dit que je voulais pas que tu sois mon beau-père au départ… C'est parce que je te connaissais pas et je savais pas vraiment si tu serais gentil mais… mais tu veux bien être mon papa maintenant ? »

Ichigo fixait Sôsuke dans les yeux, nullement intimidé. Il était déterminé mais on devinait aussi qu'il y avait encore un enfant en lui qui craignait un peu la réponse. Voyant que ladite réponse tardait, le petit garçon crut que ce serait non et il détourna les yeux, déçu. S'il faisait semblant de pleurer, accepterait-il ? Non, il n'était pas aussi dupe…

« Ichigo, regarde-moi.

-…

-Je veux bien. »

Les yeux du plus petit s'écarquillèrent en grand en même temps qu'il ouvrit sa bouche pour s'exclamer :

« Vrai ? Tu veux bien ? Tu… »

Sôsuke attrapa l'enfant pour le mettre à califourchon sur ses genoux et lui prit le visage dans la main, caressant sa joue.

« Bien sûr que je veux. Tu es le plus adorable des enfants, je serais bête de ne pas accepter un si grand honneur. »

L'adulte crut que l'enfant allait pleurer tant il était joyeux mais aucune larme ne tomba. Ichigo ne cessait de répéter des « merci » et des « tu es génial » à la pelle, faisant sourire Aizen qui n'aurait jamais cru entendre ça un jour.

« Je t'aime, Papa ! »

Et encore moins cette phrase. Il enlaça le petit garçon contre lui très fort, submergé malgré lui par l'émotion. Il lui rappelait tellement cette femme qu'il avait aimée. Il aurait pu être son fils… Et aujourd'hui, c'était chose faite. L'homme soupira, respirant ensuite l'odeur des cheveux orange, s'imprégnant de lui. Son fils, il voulait le considérer comme son fils, son unique fils, son enfant à lui.

« Je t'aime aussi, Ichigo. »

Ils demeurèrent tous les deux là en attendant que la lessive se termine, discutant joyeusement. Le plus petit profitait de toutes les occasions pour glisser un 'Papa' dans ses phrases.

« Tu sais, expliqua-t-il, mon beau-père voulait toujours que je l'appelle par son prénom quand ma belle-mère est morte.

-Il fallait me le dire et je t'aurais laissé m'appeler « Oncle Sôsuke ».

-Non, maintenant c'est mieux ! C'est plus court ! Hein, Papa ? »

C'était comme si, à chaque fois qu'il prononçait ce mot, il éloignait la solitude.

« La machine sonne !

-Maintenant il n'y a plus qu'à le sécher.

-D'accord, Papa ! »

L'enfant regarda Sôsuke droit dans les yeux, fier comme un coq. Cela ne manqua pas d'enorgueillir le plus âgé également et, une fois Kon au sèche-linge, il ébouriffa les cheveux orange avec un sourire.

« Je suis fier de toi, _mon fils_. »

Et ce qui rendit Ichigo le plus heureux n'était pas tant le fait que son papa soit fier de lui ou qu'il l'ait appelé fils, il aimait ça c'était vrai. Mais ce qui le gonflait réellement de bonheur était que pour la première fois de sa vie, quelqu'un lui disait qu'il était assez exceptionnel pour qu'on puisse placer en lui des sentiments tels que la fierté.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu!**


	4. Aizen Ichigo

**Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka~**

**Bêta :** Tenebrous Lombric

* * *

**Luka**

Chapitre 4

Aizen Ichigo

« Ichigo… Ichigo… »

Le petit garçon émergea du sommeil, un peu groggy. Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur le visage de Sôsuke.

« Papa ?

-Allez, c'est l'heure de se lever. »

Ichigo écarta la couverture, se redressa et attrapa sa robe de chambre à l'aveuglette avant de se lever et suivre Sôsuke d'un air comateux. Il parvint à rejoindre la cuisine au radar et, tout aussi aveuglément, se laissa servir un bol de céréales.

« Le réveil a l'air dur. Mal dormi ?

-Hum… J'ai fait un cauchemar…

-Le même ?

-Oui… »

Il baissa la tête, dépité. Sôsuke tendit le bras pour lui caresser les cheveux.

« Maintenant tu es réveillé, ça n'a plus d'importance.

-… Oui, Papa. »

L'enfant sourit à son tour et commença à manger avec entrain.

« Je ne pourrais pas te déposer à l'école ce matin, c'est Grimmjow qui t'emmènera.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je dois aller à une réunion importante et si je t'emmène, je serai en retard.

-Oh, je vois. »

Le père guetta la réaction d'Ichigo.

« J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-Hein ? Non non ! Je sais que tu dois travailler ! Je te reverrai ce soir ! Et tu me liras une autre histoire du même livre.

-Oui, Ichigo. Si tu veux. »

Le petit garçon finit son bol et, en se levant pour aller s'habiller, n'oublia pas de le poser dans l'évier. Il remonta rapidement dans sa chambre, suivi de l'adulte.

« Il fait beau aujourd'hui ? demanda Ichigo. Je voudrais mettre mon nouveau pantalon !

-La météo annonce du soleil. Ton pantalon va être content.

-Yeah ! »

Ichigo prit les habits sortis par Sôsuke et commença à se déshabiller de suite, nullement dérangé par la présence de son père à ses côtés. Celui-ci en était plutôt content, il craignait qu'Ichigo ne se renferme plus encore et que la bataille pour qu'il s'épanouisse physiquement soit plus ardue. Mais il avait visé juste et Ichigo était plein de surprises.

« Prêt ! Et Grimm ?

-Ouaip'. »

Ichigo avisa le nouveau venu adossé au chambranle de la porte de sa chambre. Il sauta vers lui pour lui faire la bise du matin.

« Tu as bien dormi malgré ton bras ?

L'inquiétude perçait dans la voix enfantine.

-Ouais, Little Berry. Je t'ai dit, te bile pas, il en faut plus pour m'avoir ! »

L'enfant sourit et descendit les escaliers, prêt à aller à l'école. La porte était ouverte lorsqu'un très distingué raclement de gorge les fit s'arrêter.

« Si vous faites l'école buissonnière, prenez au moins le cartable pour faire semblant, non ? »

Ichigo s'empourpra, gêné que Sôsuke l'ait surpris sur le point d'oublier son sac. Il l'attrapa précipitamment des mains de son père et le mit sur ses épaules.

« Désolé…

-Tu es adorable, Ichigo, plaisanta-t-il. Travaille bien à l'école. »

Le concerné saisit la cravate de l'adulte et tira pour qu'il descende à sa hauteur et il lui colla un gros bisou sur chaque joue.

« A ce soir, Papa ! »

Grimmjow ne dit rien devant cette démonstration d'affection. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de s'en remettre depuis la veille, quand il avait croisé Ichigo qui répétait des « Papa » à tout bout de champ sans arrêter de tourner autour de Sôsuke comme des indiens autours d'un feu de bois la nuit. Sur le coup, il avait été partagé entre le rire, car voir le si puissant Aizen Sôsuke réduit à l'état de tipi dans l'ouest américain valait son pesant de cacahuètes. Puis il avait ressenti une légère pointe de jalousie en se disant que l'enfant avait retrouvé un semblant de figure paternelle alors que lui n'avait jamais pu guérir mais finalement, c'était la joie qui l'avait emportée. Juste parce qu'il savait qu'Ichigo réussissait à reprendre le cours de sa vie comme s'il avait eu la chance d'être un enfant normal.

« Allez, Little Berry, vu qu'on est à pied faut pas être en retard !

-On fait la course, hein ?

-T'es sûr que tu peux gagner ?

-Ouais ! Je vais te défoncer tu vas voir !

-Ichigo, ne parle pas comme Grimmjow, gronda la voix de Sôsuke sur le palier.

-Oui, Papa ! »

Et alors qu'Ichigo et Grimmjow partaient en courant vers l'école primaire, il se dit qu'il venait de prendre un sacré coup de vieux.

CCC

Les deux amis coururent sur une bonne partie du trajet avant que le plus petit ne finisse par peiner, mais voyant qu'il ne lâcherait jamais le morceau et ne désirant pas déposer un gamin complètement K.O, Grimmjow fit semblant de se laisser battre.

« Ouaiiiiiis ! Je t'ai eu ! Je t'ai eu ! »

Ichigo sautillait autour de Grimmjow, exhibant fièrement ses muscles. Grimmjow rit et le taquina sur ses hypothétiques futurs énormes biscottos qui le battraient sans nul doute dans dix ou quinze ans.

« C'est ça, Little Berry ! Commence par manger de la soupe et des épinards.

-Bweeerk, c'est pas bon les épinards…

-Sauf les tortellinis d'Hinamori, hein ?

-C'est pas des épinards, c'est des pâtes !

-Y'a que l'emballage qui change ! »

Ils continuèrent de se chamailler jusqu'à l'entrée de l'école où la maîtresse attendait avec un drôle d'air. Elle les vit arriver de loin et les salua poliment.

« Alors Ichigo, ton week-end s'est bien passé ?

-Ouais ! s'exclama-t-il. Papa m'a lu plein d'histoires et on a été à la fête foraine ! J'ai fait des manèges, du poney, des montagnes russes et j'ai aussi donné à manger aux canards !

-Oh, c'est un sacré week-end. »

Grimmjow ébouriffa les cheveux d'Ichigo et s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur.

« Bon, je viens te chercher ce soir, okay ?

-Okay !

-Et pas de bêtises, hein ? »

Ichigo acquiesça.

« Promis ?

-Promis !

-Bien. Alors à plus, travaille bien ! »

Pour se venger du regard moqueur de Grimmjow au mot 'travaille', Ichigo lui colla aussi deux gros bisous dont un qu'il prit soin de rendre bien baveux.

« Aagh ! T'es qu'un petit… »

Mais Grimmjow ne put poursuivre, Ichigo s'était déjà enfui en courant. Restée abasourdie devant l'échange, la surveillante rit discrètement.

« Hé bien dis donc, vous semblez vraiment bien vous entendre ! Ça fait plaisir de voir des enfants aussi joyeux.

-Ouais, soupira le plus âgé, j'avais une question au fait.

-Oui ?

-Il a des bleus sur les bras et on est quasiment sûr que c'est à la récréation. Ichigo dit qu'on se moque de lui pour ses cheveux.

-Mais… si les enfants se battaient, nous le verrions ! Enfin, c'est très grave, soyez sûr que je vais demander à ma collègue de la récréation de redoubler d'attention.

-Bien. Il veut rien dire donc il faut le prendre sur le fait. Il fonctionne comme ça. »

Elle acquiesça.

« Et excusez mon impolitesse, mais il a dit 'Papa'. Je ne voudrais pas faire de bêtises mais je croyais que ses parents étaient morts ?

-Oui, il est orphelin officiellement. Il a décidé ce week-end qu'il voulait qu'Aizen devienne son père.

-Oh, je suis ravie pour lui. Les enfants de cet âge ont besoin de modèles et Monsieur Aizen semble parfait pour assumer cette responsabilité.

-Hn. C'est ça. »

Grimmjow se retint d'ajouter un 'si seulement tu savais' mais s'en alla simplement après de brèves salutations. Il se rendit dans une brasserie à côté de l'école et commanda un café noir. Il en profita pour sortir son téléphone et vérifier le contenu de ses mails. Son équipe se débrouillait bien, c'était le principal.

Cette histoire de camions d'armement volés l'avait mis sur les nerfs pendant un temps. En même temps, on ne pouvait se permettre d'égarer ce genre de chargement et encore moins quand le commanditaire représente le gouvernement. Et si Grimmjow n'avait toujours pas pu trouver les preuves certifiant que le gang de Ginjou était derrière tout ça, ses hommes cherchaient activement de quoi le faire tomber une bonne fois pour toutes.

Il savait que cela s'avèrerait inutile, ce vieux singe sur le déclin de Ginjou était peut-être fou d'ambition et s'attaquait à plus gros que lui, mais il était toujours un as pour camoufler ses traces.

L'homme aux cheveux bleus avisa un distributeur de journaux en libre-service et en prit un qu'il survola brièvement pour passer le temps jusqu'à la récréation du matin.

En tant que « garde du corps » comme Sôsuke l'avait si joliment dit pour qu'Ichigo ne s'inquiète pas, Grimmjow savait se battre, manipuler toutes sortes d'armes, filer quelqu'un et également prendre connaissance d'un terrain. Du peu qu'il avait vu, la cours de récréation ne laissait que deux endroits où Ichigo irait se cacher pour éviter tout passage à tabac.

Et il comptait bien acculer l'enfant devant le fait accompli.

Une ou deux heures plus tard, s'étant occupé en flânant dans la galerie marchande à côté de l'école et surtout en passant des coups de fil à ses indicateurs, Grimmjow partit rôder autour des grillages qui bordaient la zone réservée aux enfants. Il observa tout d'un œil aguerri et perçant, d'une discrétion parfaite, histoire qu'on ne puisse pas le confondre avec un pervers. Il capta rapidement, dans un coin reculé, la tête orange d'Ichigo, et ce qu'il vit le gonfla de rage mais il se força à ne pas réagir tout de suite.

Il sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de l'école. Il demanda rapidement à être mis en ligne avec la directrice et lui expliqua qu'il venait juste de voir Ichigo se faire embêter par un enfant dans la cour de récréation. Il précisa qu'il avait demandé aux surveillantes de la classe de veiller spécialement sur lui mais omit le fait qu'il avait pris une photo. Il demanda s'il lui était possible de rentrer immédiatement voir si Ichigo n'était d'une part, pas blessé, et ensuite, s'expliquer sur le fait qu'Ichigo était la tête de turc de gosses de neuf ans.

Dès que Grimmjow agita le drapeau 'enfant battu et ré-adopté', la responsable ne se fit pas prier et accorda un rendez-vous exceptionnel et immédiat.

CCC

Après la récréation, alors qu'il était aux toilettes pour essayer de résorber le bleu qui n'allait pas tarder à apparaître sur son bras, Ichigo entendit d'autres élèves dire qu'on le cherchait. Il profita d'un maximum de temps sous l'eau froide pour aider à résorber la marque et sortit finalement dans le couloir où il tomba nez-à-nez avec une surveillante. Elle lui expliqua gentiment qu'il devait aller voir la directrice mais qu'il n'y avait rien de grave.

Ichigo n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans cette partie du bâtiment, aussi se sentait-il un peu perdu. Il arriva dans une salle où trônaient un grand bureau, un fauteuil pour la responsable et deux chaises en face dont une était occupée par Grimmjow.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe… ?

-Hé, Little Berry, viens t'asseoir à côté, là. »

Le petit garçon hocha la tête. Grimmjow était étonnement rassurant. Il croisa le regard de la responsable qui lui présentait aussi la chaise et obtempéra.

« Il faut que nous parlions de ce qui se passe pendant les récréations, Ichigo, commença la directrice d'un ton doux mais assez ferme.

-Je vais à la cantine avec les autres maintenant ! se défendit l'enfant, j'ai fait comme on m'avait demandé… »

Voyant qu'il se mettait sur la défensive, Grimmjow coupa la dame.

« Viens sur mes genoux, Little Berry. »

La rapidité avec laquelle Ichigo s'exécuta prouva à quel point il était effrayé mais cherchait à ne pas le montrer.

« Et si tu nous parlais de ce garçon avec des cheveux noirs ? »

Le plus petit pâlit ostensiblement et tourna lentement la tête vers son vis-à-vis. Comment pouvait-il savoir ?

« Little Berry, allez. Tu sais qu'tu peux me faire confiance, non ? »

Ichigo baissa les yeux et enlaça Grimmjow de ses petits bras. Blotti contre lui malgré l'inconfort de son bras en écharpe, il murmura quelque chose qu'on eut du mal à comprendre. Usant de son dernier bras, le plus âgé entoura l'enfant contre lui.

« J'ai pas entendu, répète ?

-Il… se moque de moi…

-En te frappant ? »

L'enfant garda son visage bien enfoui contre l'homme sans rien ajouter de plus.

« Montre-moi tes bras, Little Berry.

-Mais…

-N'aie pas peur. Relève juste un peu tes manches, c'est tout. Pour montrer à la directrice. »

Ichigo obéit docilement et ferma les yeux comme si cela l'aiderait à se cacher. Il essaya d'ignorer les murmures indignés de la responsable qui réfléchissait à ce qu'elle pourrait bien faire. Convoquer les parents de l'autre enfant ? Et pour quoi faire ? Elle ne pouvait prouver qu'Ichigo avait été malmené uniquement cette fois. Elle serra discrètement les poings.

Grimmjow lui jeta un coup d'œil et avisa qu'elle avait compris. Il passa une main dans les cheveux orange et déclara :

« Organisez-vous pour que ce gosse recommence plus. J'peux paraître brute mais vous aimerez encore moins la réaction d'Aizen s'il doit venir pour que les choses changent.

-Je comprends parfaitement, Monsieur. Nous allons tâcher de résoudre ce problème rapidement. L'école est un lieu d'épanouissement, Ichigo mérite ça.

-Je vais le ramener à la maison.

-Oh… Bien, mais…

-Il est sonné. Il ne faut pas le brusquer quand il s'agit de ça.

-Oui, je comprends, je vais vous conduire dans sa salle de classe pour prendre son cartable. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Grimmjow et Ichigo quittaient l'école silencieusement. L'enfant tenait fermement la main du plus âgé et si cela le dérangea un peu, il n'en dit rien, pensant que le contact était rassurant.

Alors qu'ils étaient à mi-chemin pour le manoir, Ichigo se décida enfin à ouvrir la bouche, laissant sortir les mots qu'il retenait depuis leur départ.

« Je suis… désolé… »

Grimmjow crut qu'ils étaient revenus quelques temps en arrière, quand Ichigo craignait que chaque parole ne soit le barrage fragile d'une cascade de coups. Grimmjow posa un genou à terre et prit la tête de l'enfant pour la caler dans son cou. Il le serra fort un moment et murmura :

« Non, je suis fier de toi. »

Le plus petit tiqua. Sôsuke aussi lui avait dit ça mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, lui qui ratait tout.

« Tu as été fort en voulant le garder pour toi. Mais n'oublie pas que pour être fort, faut avoir des appuis solides.

-… Vrai ? Tu… t'es pas déçu parce que je me fais battre tout le temps… ?

-Hé Little Berry, t'es un gosse, pas un boxeur.

-Oui mais…

-Shh… »

Grimmjow crut sentir l'enfant secoué de sanglots mais quand il le lâcha pour reprendre la marche, ses yeux étaient bien secs bien que tristes.

« J'ai une idée.

-Quoi ?

-On dit comment, tss… Sôsuke me tuerait s'il savait comment j't'apprends à causer…

-Non, parce que Papa sait que je t'aime beaucoup. »

Le sourire malicieux de l'enfant rassura Grimmjow.

« Ah ouais ?

-Sûr !

-Et tu crois que si tu lui demandes de me glisser une augmentation il voudra bien ? »

Ichigo rit doucement et le plus âgé put voir concrètement la tension quitter les épaules de l'enfant. Il prit son téléphone et appela un taxi qui arriva dix minutes plus tard.

« On va où ?

-Surprise.

-Mais…

-Tss. Tu vas voir. »

Grimmjow montra l'écran de son téléphone sur lequel était écrite l'adresse au chauffeur.

« Bien, Monsieur !

-Grimm ! Répond, où on va ?

-Je t'ai dit, Little Berry. Surprise. »

Ichigo se renfrogna et se cala dans son coin pour bouder.

« C'est un sacré petit bonhomme que vous avez là, Monsieur.

-Vous pouvez l'dire ! rétorqua Grimmjow avec un regard taquin vers l'enfant, une sacrée tête de mule.

-J'suis pas pire que toi, d'abord !

-J'ai 22 ans d'expérience, moi.

-Tu triches ! Moi je suis trop jeune pour rivaliser. Pff… »

Les passagers de la voiture eurent tout juste le temps de voir le temps passer tant le trajet s'écoula rapidement. En sortant, Grimmjow donna distraitement quelques billets et attrapa la main tendue d'Ichigo avant d'avancer d'un pas certain dans une rue.

« Je vais t'montrer un truc qui va te plaire, Ichi. Arrête de bouder. Après, on ira manger un hamburger.

-Ouais ? Un hamburger, carrément ?

-Juste parce que Sôsuke aime pas ça. »

Ichigo s'amusa de la réaction de Grimmjow et rangea son air grognon. Ils entrèrent dans un gymnase et passèrent quelques couloirs avant d'entrer dans une salle. De l'extérieur, Ichigo entendait des bruits qu'il n'osait pas qualifier. Des personnes se battaient ? Il darda un regard interrogateur à son accompagnateur qui se contenta de lui sourire avant de lui ouvrir la porte.

L'enfant se retrouva dans une très grande salle vitrée dont le sol était couvert de tapis verts et orange qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Il y avait de nombreux adultes, que des hommes, qui se battaient dans des tenues qu'il ne pouvait que qualifier de bizarres, toutes blanches.

« Grimm… »

Le susnommé conduisit Ichigo sur le côté de la salle, sur un banc. Il fit signe à l'enfant de s'asseoir et commença tout bas :

« Tu es ici dans un dojo. C'est un lieu spécial où on pratique les sports de combats qu'on appelle les arts martiaux. »

Ichigo écoutait d'une oreille, observant en même temps les prouesses au combat et poussant des murmures émerveillés.

« Ici, on apprend à se battre selon des règles précises et efficaces.

-Tu fais ça, toi ?

-Oui, depuis très longtemps. Et d'autres choses aussi. »

L'enfant était tout simplement subjugué. Les gens devant lui se battaient, certes, mais cela ne provoquait en lui aucun malaise. Leurs mouvements, secs et précis, étaient empreints d'une grâce qu'il n'aurait jamais, jusqu'alors, associée au combat.

« Tu dis qu'il y a des règles ?

-Oui, chaque sport de combat a de très vieilles origines. Et celui-là a tout un grand code d'honneur.

-C'est quoi ?

-Du karaté.

-Ah ! Quelqu'un dans ma classe en fait !

-Bah voilà. Mais eux sont beaucoup plus forts.

-Je m'en doute…

-Je sais que t'es pas du genre à faire de la boxe ou des trucs comme ça, Little Berry. J'pense même que si tu pouvais tu aimerais ne pas t'battre. L'ennui, c'est que tu vas y être forcé. »

Ichigo tourna la tête vers Grimmjow, l'écoutant attentivement.

« Et j'veux pas qu'on te fasse du mal en profitant du fait que t'es trop gentil.

-Tu voudrais…

-Ce sont des arts martiaux, ça veut dire qu'il y a un code d'honneur, je te l'ai dit. Et à mon avis, tu te sentiras bien mieux là que dans un truc trop violent.

-… C'est vrai que ça a l'air bien…

-Il s'agit pas d'aller casser la gueule à tout le monde, Little Berry. Mais juste de pouvoir te défendre quand on t'cherche des noises, okay ? »

L'enfant sourit et appuya sa tête contre le plus âgé qui le prit contre lui.

« T'es super gentil, Grimm. Je veux bien apprendre ça ! Et comme ça, je te montrerai que je sais me défendre et tout ! »

L'homme admit un sourire et appuya sa tête sur le mur. Ils demeurèrent silencieux, à regarder un long moment et quand le cours se termina, Ichigo s'étonna de voir le professeur s'approcher d'eux. C'était un homme assez âgé, un peu moins grand que Grimmjow avec des cheveux clairsemés et grisonnants. Intimidé, l'enfant se cacha plus ou moins derrière l'adulte.

Ichigo s'était admirablement bien remis de ses mauvais traitements, mais chaque nouveau visage le mettait sur la défensive. Et depuis qu'il avait rencontré Grimmjow, l'homme devenait la référence en la matière. Si Grimmjow était à l'aise, il pouvait alors penser que l'inconnu méritait le bénéfice du doute.

« Jaggerjack, ça faisait longtemps.

-Ouais, M'sieur. J'suis venu pour montrer à Ichigo ce que c'était de se battre avec honneur. »

L'homme, dans la même tenue que tous les autres, se pencha vers Ichigo qui fit un effort pour ne pas se fondre dans le mur. Malgré son mutisme le petit garçon remarqua néanmoins qu'il avait une ceinture rouge à la taille, une couleur qui n'était pas sur les panneaux explicatifs des différentes prises au sol et debout qui couvraient les murs.

« Rassure-moi, il n'est pas aussi violent que toi ?

-Grimm est pas violent ! s'étonna Ichigo, il est super gentil… »

Le professeur écarquilla les yeux et rit doucement.

« On ne parle pas du même homme, je crois. »

Ichigo regarda Grimmjow comme pour l'encourager à dire que cet homme avait tort mais ce dernier le prit contre lui.

« Et ouais, Little Berry. T'es mon p'tit protégé, normal que je sois gentil qu'avec toi. »

Au travers d'une courte discussion où les deux adultes échangèrent de leurs nouvelles, Ichigo put jauger par lui-même de ce professeur. Et s'il l'avait d'abord trouvé intimidant, il jugea qu'il était simplement fort et que cela irradiait dans son charisme. Et si Grimmjow allait jusqu'à utiliser le 'vous' et faire un effort de politesse, cela signifiait forcément quelque chose.

Réunissant son courage, le petit garçon se dégagea de l'étreinte de son héros et se redressa bien fièrement, mimant sans le vouloir le maintien de Sôsuke.

« Pourriez me prendre dans votre cours, Monsieur ? »

Grimmjow haussa un sourcil en voyant l'audace de l'enfant.

« Dis-moi comment tu t'appelles.

-Je m'appelle Ichigo! Je vous promets que je ferai toujours de mon mieux ! »

L'homme jaugea un instant ces paroles et déclara :

« Une chose est sûre, c'est que tu as l'air aussi déterminé que cette tête de lard. Mais en plus sympathique.

-Je veux pas apprendre pour me battre, juste pour me défendre.

-C'est un discours bien intéressant que tu tiens là. Explique-moi, car pour se défendre, il faut attaquer.

-Attaquer directement c'est pas pareil que rétorquer, déclara simplement Ichigo.

-Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi.

-Oui… »

Ichigo se rétracta alors devant le regard pénétrant de l'homme. Son courage prit alors la poudre d'escampette et il se réfugia discrètement derrière le bras de Grimmjow.

« Les inscriptions sont déjà finies, Jaggerjack, et il aura trop de retard. Mais parle-en à ton patron, il sait quelles ficelles tirer.

-Il parle de Papa ? demanda l'enfant.

-Ouais.

-Papa ? »

Le professeur n'insista pas quand il n'eut pas de réponse et laissa ensuite son ancien élève et son probable futur quitter le dojo puis le gymnase.

Les deux comparses rejoignirent ensuite le fast-food le plus proche pour y déjeuner et Grimmjow s'amusa de l'air carnassier d'Ichigo devant le hamburger qui avait eu le malheur de croiser sa route. Ils se promenèrent ensuite dans la galerie marchande où se situait le restaurant, discutant de choses variées. Le petit garçon raconta ce qu'il faisait à l'école, le cours qu'il ratait ce jour.

« Sôsuke sera tout à fait capable de te faire le cours, t'inquiète.

-Dis… Il fait quoi Papa comme travail ? »

Grimmjow avait encore un peu de mal avec l'appellation « Papa » mais il réfléchit tout de même à la réponse.

« On pourrait dire qu'il est le patron d'une très grosse entreprise.

-Grosse comment ? Elle fait quoi ?

-Elle vend des choses, en achète, en crée même… C'est vraiment très large.

-Oh… Il a dû beaucoup travailler non ?

-Ouaip'. Beaucoup d'études. C'est très important les études, Little Berry. Pour l'instant tu t'amuses à l'école, après ça te fera chier et à la fin t'en auras carrément marre. Mais faut jamais lâcher parce que pour être en haut de l'échelle, faut des putains de diplômes. »

Ichigo prit la main de Grimmjow, sentant quelque chose comme de l'amertume dans ses paroles.

« T'as pas fait d'études, toi ?

-Personne voulait d'moi, je pose trop de problèmes. »

Le petit garçon hocha la tête et renchérit :

« Mais Papa sait que tu vaux quand même quelque chose, sinon il ne t'aurait pas gardé. »

Le plus âgé étouffa un rire, attendri et ébouriffa les cheveux orange. Ichigo ne broncha pas car il savait que cela soulageait son ami.

« On va où maintenant ? »

Grimmjow leva les yeux au ciel et ensuite regarda l'heure.

« Ça te dirait d'aller nager un peu dans la piscine du manoir ?

-Ouais ! Mais avec ton bras… ?

-Je n'aurais qu'à rester au-dessus de l'eau. Tu sais nager, Little Berry ? »

Ichigo baissa les yeux. L'homme se mit à sa hauteur et prit sa joue ronde dans sa main.

« Hé, y'a énormément de choses que tu sais pas faire, c'est normal, dit-il en articulant bien chaque syllabe du mot.

-… Mais…

-Nous, on est là pour t'apprendre. Okay ? »

L'enfant hocha la tête, assimilant, puis il acquiesça vigoureusement.

L'après-midi se déroula donc autour d'une longue baignade qui se termina en bain de soleil puis en une partie de tennis. A la fin de l'après-midi, Ichigo demanda à jouer à un jeu de société, c'était moins fatigant et, il ne le dirait jamais, mais il gagnait plus souvent contre Grimmjow.

Quand les deux compagnons entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et le pas caractéristique de Sôsuke, ils se levèrent pour aller l'accueillir.

« Papa !

-Ichigo, mais que fais-tu ici à cette heure ?

-Pas été en cours, lança Grimmjow, des problèmes. »

Le nouvel arrivant fronça les sourcils et regarda l'enfant mais ce qu'il vit l'étonna. Il aurait pensé qu'Ichigo aurait adopté une attitude passive et rétractée, car le sujet le rendrait certainement un peu honteux et triste. Mais ce qu'il vit fut un petit garçon au regard déterminé qui lui déclara :

« Je dois te parler, Papa. Y'a des choses à l'école et… il faut que je t'en parle. »

Le concerné sourit et acheva d'ôter sa veste qu'il posa distraitement sur la table de l'entrée avec les clés de la voiture. Il fit signe à Grimmjow de les suivre tandis qu'il rejoignait le salon principal. Pour donner un aspect sérieux à la discussion, comme semblait le vouloir Ichigo, il s'assit à la table et invita ses deux interlocuteurs à en faire de même.

Une fois autour de la table, l'enfant se sentait moins à l'aise. Il trouvait parfois Sôsuke si grand. Comme s'il ne pourrait jamais dépasser quelqu'un de si parfait à ses yeux, pourtant il ne se laissa pas démonter et prit son courage à deux mains.

« Aujourd'hui Grimm est venu à l'école parce qu'il a vu que des gens me frappaient.

-Des gens de ta classe ?

-En fait ils sont dans la classe au-dessus mais ils se moquent de moi tout le temps à cause de mes cheveux… Et y'en a un qui me frappe, ajouta-t-il plus bas, et je sais pas me défendre… Il est plus grand et moi je suis trop nul pour ça et… »

Voyant que l'enfant s'enfonçait dans une explication qui n'en finirait pas et qui lui ferait sans doute du mal, Sôsuke relança la conversation.

« Tu as donc été voir la directrice avec Grimmjow, je suppose.

-Oui et tout va changer, mais moi aussi je veux changer. »

L'étincelle de détermination qui brilla alors dans les yeux enfantins fit s'enorgueillir le chef de famille.

« Tu veux changer ?

-Grimm m'a montré les arts martiaux. Je veux faire ça ! Comme ça je saurais me défendre quand il le faut et vous pourrez tous les deux ne plus vous inquiéter ! »

L'adulte écarquilla les yeux.

« Les arts martiaux ? répéta-t-il en adressant un regard suspicieux à Grimmjow, tu as montré à mon fils les cours des adultes en perfectionnement ? »

Le reproche grondait à peine dans la voix et Ichigo se dressa entre les deux hommes.

« Grimm sait qu'il pourra pas être toujours là, et moi je veux plus que vous ayez peur pour moi. Il a rien fait de mal.

-Et puis de toutes manières, y'a que toi qui puisse signer des papiers pour l'inscrire à ce genre de trucs, ajouta l'autre homme nonchalamment.

-Tu veux faire du karaté ?

-Oui. »

Aizen garda le silence un moment.

« Je veux bien que tu apprennes les arts martiaux, mais tu commenceras par l'aïkido.

-C'est quoi ?

-Moins violent mais tout aussi efficace.

-D'accord ! »

L'enfant sauta alors de sa chaise et enlaça son père.

« Merci, Papa ! Je te promets que je ne te décevrai pas.

-J'en suis sûr. Et maintenant, je vais te montrer un papier qui va sûrement te plaire… »

L'homme d'affaire se redressa et alla quérir son attaché-case dans l'entrée. Il revint et sortit un dossier qu'il feuilleta rapidement jusqu'à trouver une feuille qu'il sortit et présenta à l'enfant.

« Ceci est un papier officiel. Cela veut dire que c'est le gouvernement qui nous l'a envoyé. »

Grimmjow dressa l'oreille tout en restant silencieux, l'enfant fronça les sourcils et prit la feuille qu'il lut avec application.

« Je comprends pas tout ce qu'il y a d'écrit…

-Il y a marqué que, aux yeux de la loi, tu es officiellement mon fils adopté. »

L'enfant bondit de joie en admirant la simple feuille. Alors c'était officiel maintenant, il n'était plus un orphelin perdu avec des beaux-parents monstrueux. Mais il était un petit garçon comme tant d'autres. Il avait un papa très intelligent, gentil et super classe et il vivait avec un homme qu'il ne pouvait qu'identifier comme son Captain America.

« C'est génial !

-Que dirais-tu que nous allions fêter ça au restaurant ce soir ?

-Ça serait trop énorme ! Oui oui ! Et on invite Grimm aussi ! »

En retrait, le concerné haussa un sourcil.

« Parce que vous comptiez m'laisser croupir au manoir pendant que vous faisiez la fête ?

-Jamais ! s'offusqua l'enfant, c'était pour préciser.

-J'préfère ça, Little Berry !

-Cours vite te préparer, Ichigo, je vais réserver une table. »

Le petit garçon quitta la pièce rapidement et Grimmjow en profita pour prendre le papier d'adoption.

« Adoption plénière ?

-Oui.

-Comment as-tu pu accélérer à ce point la procédure ?

-Je sais à qui m'adresser.

-Et tu ne penses pas qu'il t'en voudrait d'effacer son acte de naissance et tout ? »

Sôsuke darda un regard froid à son subordonné mais ce dernier ne cilla pas.

« Tu aurais pu faire une adoption simple où Ichigo aurait été vu comme ton fils et il resterait dans les archives de l'état civil son acte de naissance et ses origines. Mais t'as choisi la plénière et du coup tu détruis tout ça pour qu'il devienne ton héritier légitime.

-Je n'ai pas à m'expliquer avec toi.

-Si. Tu ne dois pas mêler Ichigo à tes affaires et tu fais de lui ton héritier légitime ! Même moi qui suis ton second je n'ai pas autant de privilèges. Si tu meurs il devient ton descendant. Tu as effacé toute une partie de son passé, peut-être la seule où il était heureux et tu fais passer ça pour je sais pas quoi c'est…

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, répéta Aizen avec une froideur effrayante, Ichigo est maintenant mon fils et cela ne te concerne pas.

-Hors de question ! Dis-lui, toi ! Dis-lui que tu as gommé son passé pour tout recommencer à zéro ! On a peut-être pas eu une enfance fantastique lui moi, tous les autres, mais on a quelque chose quand même et on veut pas s'en séparer parce que c'est ce qui nous a forgé. Tout le monde ne veut pas comme toi relancer tout depuis le début et oublier ce qu'il y avait au départ. Tu as pris une décision qui ne t'appartient pas ! Et si tu lui dis rien, moi j'le ferai.

-Tu vas…

-Non ! Non je me tairai pas. Cette adoption est irrévocable et tu l'as fait sans rien lui dire. C'est toi qui sais pas ce qui te concerne ! »

Grimmjow se retrouva tout à coup à terre, une main sur la joue et les yeux crispés. Il grogna, clairement mécontent et ressentant la violence du choc irradier dans sa tête. Il ne sentit qu'à ce moment son épaule le lancer douloureusement et il étouffa une exclamation.

« Cette affaire ne te concerne pas. N'outrepasse pas tes droits et sache rester à ta place. »

L'estropié se redressa lentement, craignant de ne pas tenir sur ses jambes s'il y allait trop vite. Il ricana :

« Ça fait du bien de te revoir sous ton vrai jour. Quand tu n'as plus cette facette de gentil papa.

-J'aime profondément Ichigo, et tu sais que je ne joue pas la comédie avec lui.

-Pour que t'en arrives à ce point… T'es qu'un sale…

-Papa ? Grimm ? »

Les deux hommes sursautèrent. Grimmjow écarquilla les yeux alors qu'Ichigo lançait un regard noir à Aizen.

« Que…

-Pourquoi t'as frappé, Grimm ?

-… C'est une affaire de grandes personnes. »

L'enfant eut un air blessé et rétorqua :

« Grimm m'a dit que personne me frapperait jamais ici, que j'étais en sécurité, mais si c'est pour qu'il prenne les coups à ma place, c'est pas la peine ! Si t'es comme mon beau-père, j'veux pas de toi ! J'veux pas de toi ! »

Si l'homme ne laissa rien paraître, intérieurement il en fut profondément blessé. Il ne savait comment réagir et allait s'en aller quand, avec stupeur, Grimmjow s'agenouilla pour être à la hauteur d'Ichigo. L'enfant s'était mis à pleurer sous l'émotion et la confusion.

« Little Berry, j'ai mis Sôsuke en pétard et il m'a filé un bon coup de poing, faut pas te biler.

-… Mais Papa est… est toujours si calme ! Il, il s'énerve jamais, lui !

-Oui oui, mais tu sais à quel point j'suis chiant, hein ? »

Le petit garçon rit doucement entre deux sanglots.

« Alors t'inquiète pas. J'suis vraiment pas sûr de l'avoir mérité ce coup de poing mais je l'avais cherché. Et tu verras, c'est un truc de gars de se foutre sur la tête pour s'expliquer.

-C'est stupide.

-Ouais mais ça détend, Little Berry.

-…

-C'est fini maintenant ? Shh… »

Le plus petit acquiesça et enlaça brièvement Grimmjow. Ce dernier se redressa ensuite et partit chercher de la glace pour sa joue et des antidouleurs. Ichigo était prêt à le suivre mais il le retint :

« T'as pas un truc à dire à ton père ? »

L'enfant tiqua et acquiesça, penaud.

« A plus alors. »

Une fois le père et le fils seuls dans la pièce, le silence s'installa. Aizen finit par soupirer et s'assit sur le canapé. Ichigo le rejoignit rapidement, toujours sans un bruit et les deux hommes fixèrent le téléviseur éteint un moment avant que le premier ne déclare :

« Je n'aurais pas dû le frapper.

-J'aurais pas dû te dire ça… Je te demande pardon. Mais j'ai eu peur et… Je sais que t'es pas comme lui, t'es beaucoup mieux et tu es gentil, toi…

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur comme ça. Je te promets que ça ne recommencera plus. »

L'adulte passa un bras autour des épaules de l'enfant.

« Je me dois de te montrer l'exemple et je n'ai pas bien fait ce soir. Mais je veux que tu sois sûr que personne ne frappera qui que ce soit gratuitement ici, je ne veux pas d'un tel climat dans ma maison. »

Le petit garçon se blottit contre l'homme et ajouta :

« Alors c'est fini ?

-Oui, Ichigo. Tu veux toujours qu'on aille au restaurant ?

-Non, je préfère aller voir si Grimm a besoin d'aide.

-D'accord. Je te rejoins, je range mes papiers. »

Quand le plus jeune eut passé la porte du salon, Sôsuke serra les poings en contenant sa rage. Ichigo avait tous les droits de devenir son héritier légitime et quoiqu'en dise Grimmjow, cette adoption plénière n'obligeait pas forcément Ichigo à prendre sa suite. Même s'il devenait le seul héritier de l'empire financier d'Aizen Sôsuke.

CCC

A l'heure de se coucher, Sôsuke n'échappa pas à l'histoire. Et sous le regard encore accusateur de l'enfant, il dut même obtempérer pour lire une bonne partie de la nouvelle. Sous la couette et bien au chaud, Kon coincé contre lui, l'enfant écoutait religieusement la voix de son père. Il ne faisait presque plus attention à histoire sur la fin, préférant se concentrer sur cette voix grave et chaude. Et au final, Ichigo ne retint presque rien, trop occupé à admirer la beauté de son visage parfait.

« Ichigo ?

-Hm ?

-Il faut dormir maintenant. »

L'enfant acquiesça et ferma les yeux le temps que l'adulte dépose le bisou du soir sur son front. Mais plutôt que de se retirer tout de suite, Sôsuke caressa ses cheveux.

« Je t'aime, tu sais.

-Moi aussi, Papa.

-Bonne nuit.

-Fais des beaux rêves. »

Aizen se leva et alluma la veilleuse. Il éteignit ensuite la lumière en sortant. Seul au fond de son lit et pas vraiment enclin à s'endormir sur l'instant, Ichigo retourna Kon et tritura entre les poils de la fausse fourrure pour trouver l'attache d'une fermeture éclair. Il la descendit et glissa deux doigts pour attraper une petite chaîne dorée terminée d'un médaillon un peu plus gros qu'une pièce de deux euro.

Il monta un peu la puissance d'éclairage de la petite lumière et appuya sur un bouton du côté du bijou. Le déclic d'un mécanisme se fit entendre et l'objet s'ouvrit comme un livre miniature. Dans le côté droit, protégé, on pouvait discerner un visage sur une photo. Celui d'une jeune femme aux cheveux clairs. Il était difficile de savoir quelle couleur précisément étant donné la teinte sépia.

L'enfant regarda rêveusement ce visage angélique, espérant et imaginant nombre de scénario la mettant en scène dans sa vie. Elle pourrait arriver ici un jour, parce qu'il pleuvrait et que sa voiture serait tombée en panne par exemple. Son père l'accueillerait et lui offrirait le logis pour la nuit et il y aurait une sorte de coup de foudre. Ils se reverraient dans la rue par hasard et ils se diraient qu'ils s'appréciaient et qu'ils voudraient se fréquenter un peu plus.

Ils tomberaient amoureux et elle deviendrait sa maman et qui sait, peut-être que son père voudrait un autre enfant et qu'elle serait d'accord. Et il aurait un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Avec Grimmjow ils pourraient jouer à beaucoup plus de jeux et le plus grand leur apprendrait plein de choses…

Si seulement il savait qui était ce visage sur la photo.

La photo du médaillon de son enfance, le seul objet qu'il avait réussi à garder avec lui. La seule chose qui lui avait toujours appartenu. Ichigo referma le bijou et le serra contre son cœur, très fort. Il le rangea ensuite soigneusement dans la pochette secrète de sa peluche et éteignit la lumière pour dormir, la tête pleine de rêves et d'espoirs.

CCC

Aizen venait tout juste d'éteindre la lumière. Il avait relu pendant de longues minutes les deux courriers du Tribunal de Hautes Instances et repensait à cette adoption. Il ne regrettait rien car il avait tous les droits d'être le père d'Ichigo mais…

« Papa… »

La voix fit bondir l'homme qui alluma la lumière d'un geste. Il avisa l'enfant à la porte de sa chambre qui pleurait à chaudes larmes et qui avait clairement l'air de souffrir. Il tremblait et serrait Kon dans ses bras. Le plus âgé se précipita auprès de lui et toucha son front brûlant.

« Ichigo !

-Papa, j'me sens pas bien, gémit-il la voix déformée par ses pleurs, j'ai mal et j'ai fait un cauchemar et… »

L'adulte prit le plus petit contre lui et le coucha dans le lit immédiatement, l'emmitouflant bien au chaud. L'enfant criait presque entre deux énormes sanglots et Sôsuke comprit sans peine sur quoi portait le cauchemar. Les viols. Et, l'espace d'un instant, Aizen se trouva animé d'une ire pure.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Grimmjow se tenait à l'entrée de la chambre, inquiet.

« Va vite chercher du paracétamol effervescent !

-Okay ! »

L'adulte restant prit ensuite son téléphone portable.

« Aizen-sama ?

-Viens ici tout de suite, mon fils est malade.

-Votre f… Oh euh oui, Aizen-sama, je viens immédiatement ! »

A peine avait-il raccroché que Grimmjow lui tendait un verre où le médicament fondait.

« Un 500 grammes, t'inquiète.

-Hm…

-Papa… J'ai froid…

-Shh, Ichigo, je suis là. Tout va bien se passer, je vais te donner un médicament et le médecin arrive.

-J'ai mal… »

Les gémissements de l'enfant malade firent de l'effet à Grimmjow qui fronça les sourcils, maudissant n'importe qui pour soulager un peu sa rage.

« T'as appelé Syazel ? J'peux pas l'piffer.

-Hum. Ne le tue pas dès son arrivée.

-Et laisser Ichi dans la merde ? Tss… »

Grimmjow quitta la chambre quelques minutes plus tard pour aller ouvrir la porte. Il ne prit pas la peine de saluer l'homme aux cheveux roses et le conduisit à la chambre d'Aizen.

« Bonsoir, Aizen-sama.

-Occupe-toi de lui, vite. »

Le médecin acquiesça et se pencha vers l'enfant. Il lui touchait simplement le front tout en ouvrant sa mallette quand Ichigo se mit à se débattre violemment.

« Calme-toi, Ichigo. Ce n'est que le docteur, il va te soigner. Là, calme-toi…

-Papa…

-Shh, je suis là. »

Une main caressant les cheveux mouillés, Syazel sortit son thermomètre électronique et le posa sur la tempe.

« 40°, lui avez-vous donné quelque chose ?

-Du paracétamol il y a deux minutes.

-Il faudra continuer pendant toute la nuit et probablement demain. »

Le docteur continua d'ausculter l'enfant, tâtant sa gorge et son foie entre autre.

« A-t-il vomi ?

-Non. Il a fait un cauchemar et je pense qu'il est stressé.

-Hm… Il a dû attraper froid vu la fièvre mais il n'a rien de grave. Cela devrait passer, gardez-le au calme et au chaud. »

Aizen acquiesça d'un signe de tête, rassuré.

« Il est inutile de lui donner un bain tiède après les médicaments mais lui mouiller le visage pourrait lui être agréable. Déshabillez-le et qu'il reste sous la couverture mais ne surchauffez pas de trop, prenez sa température régulièrement pour voir l'évolution, si ça baisse continuez le traitement aux antipyrétiques, sinon rappelez-moi. Il faut aussi qu'il boive mais ne le forcez pas.

-Bien.

-Si dans trois jours la fièvre n'a pas baissé, rappelez-moi. Dans 24 heures, si les médicaments fonctionnent, la température devra être stable, si elle ne l'est pas, rappelez-moi aussi. »

Le père montra qu'il avait entendu d'un signe de tête.

« Mais rassurez-vous, cela ne m'a pas l'air grave, Aizen-sama. Impressionnant, j'en conviens.

-Papa, j'ai… j'ai froid… »

Sôsuke caressa le visage de l'enfant avec affection, l'air sérieux et pensif.

« Si ce genre de crise se reproduit, il est très probable que la cause soit en partie psychologique.

-Je me charge de son suivi psychologique.

-Bien, Aizen-sama. Puis-je faire quelque chose d'autre ?

-Non, merci. Tu peux disposer. »

Le médecin quitta alors la chambre et prit le chemin du retour, suivi par Grimmjow.

« Aizen-sama tient à cet enfant, commença-t-il.

-Ouais.

-Ton éloquence me sidèrera toujours, Grimmjow. »

Le ton et les manières du scientifique et médecin avaient toujours eu le don d'énerver le garde du corps et, à deux heures du matin, sa patience était extraordinairement limitée.

« Cet enfant, comme tu dis, s'appelle Aizen. »

Syazel écarquilla les yeux, n'osant imaginer ce que tout cela impliquait.

« Même nous n'avons jamais eu ce privilège, bredouilla Syazel, cet enfant est vraiment… ?

-Le seul à avoir le nom d'Aizen donc la prochaine fois que tu lui parles, oublie pas le 'sama'. »

L'air goguenard de l'homme aux cheveux bleus fit se renfrogner le scientifique qui remonta ses lunettes sur son nez avec un reniflement de dédain.

« C'est cela, bonne nuit à toi, Grimmjow. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'homme remontait dans la chambre de Sôsuke pour voir l'évolution des choses. Le père avait ôté son haut de pyjama à Ichigo et l'avait recouché, remontant la couverture jusqu'à ses épaules.

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils en avisant l'expression crispée et douloureuse sur le visage de l'enfant.

« Je vais chercher un peu d'eau fraiche et un gant de toilettes. Reste avec lui pendant ce temps.

-Okay. »

A peine Sôsuke était-il parti qu'Ichigo se mettait à l'appeler en gémissant. L'autre homme s'assit au bord du lit et posa une main sur la joue brûlante.

« Little Berry, shh… J'suis là aussi, t'inquiète. »

Cette nuit-là, Sôsuke dormit avec Ichigo, le gardant contre lui pour veiller à ce que la fièvre ne monte pas trop haut. Grimmjow, quant à lui, retourna dans sa chambre et ne trouva le sommeil qu'aux premières lueurs du jour.

* * *

**Anonymes :  
**

Ninie-san : Merci ^^

Lylyn972 : En même temps Kon est une peluche et je suis pas dans un genre fantastique donc ça restera une peluche silencieuse :D Le côté obscur d'Aizen hin hin hin, tu vas vite voir ! Merci de te review et bonne lecture !

Kalach Ruskov MSAE : « simplement merveilleux » hé bien écoute, j'aime la simplicité quoi xD (okay je me rendors) Je t'avoue qu'un Aizen complexe mais gentil après mon autre fic ça me fait du bien aussi :D Sinon un gros merci à toi et à bientôôôôt !

Noa Death : Je suis bien contente de t'avoir turlupiné comme ça x) mais j'ai pas tout compris, je n'ai pas de blog :o j'ai un fb et ffnet c'est tout xD Sinon je te remercie grandement de tes compliments, ça me fait plaisir et j'espère que la suite te plaira autant ! sinon je suis en vacances depuis le 2 mai environ, 1er juin officiellement mais comme j'ai eu une année de dingue, ça me sert aussi à retrouver une vie sociale ) Oh et un spécial thanks pour t'être embêtée à écrire mon pseudo en entier avec un suffixe ! bravooo !

* * *

**Surprise au prochain chapitre!**


	5. L'Ennemi

**Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka~**

**Bêta : **Arienlys**  
**

Quelques suffixes comme 'sama' se sont glissés dans le chapitre précédent, je vous remercie de ne pas en déduire que l'histoire se déroule au Japon (car ce n'est pas le cas)

Un grand merci à tous les anonymes pour leur reviews et bonne lecture!

* * *

**Luka**

Chapitre 5

_L'Ennemi_

_Deux ans plus tard…_

Aizen était occupé à relire un dossier lorsque l'on frappa à la porte. Il ferma les pages d'un geste calme et ordonna d'entrer.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

La personne qui se présenta alors devait mesurer environ la même taille que Sôsuke, peut-être légèrement plus petit et surtout plus maigre. Il portait un costume sombre presque décontracté avec une cravate assez lâche, mais ce qui était le plus étrange était son sourire figé et ses cheveux argentés qui encadraient son visage de longues mèches.

« Disons que ça avance assez pour mériter votre venue, Aizen. »

Le maître des lieux haussa un sourcil avant de se lever, prendre sa veste et rajuster sa cravate. Il avait tendance à la dénouer un peu lorsqu'il travaillait tête penchée sur les papiers, cela lui sciait moins le cou.

« Vous prenez soin de votre apparence pour rencontrer un homme tel que lui…

-Voyons, Gin, tu sais bien que c'est ce qui compte le plus. Surtout pour des gens comme eux.

-Veuillez m'excuser, répondit le dénommé Gin d'une voix amusée. Où avais-je la tête ?

-Tu es pardonné. »

Les deux hommes rejoignirent un couloir derrière une porte à la dérobée mais ne firent que quelques pas avant qu'ils ne tombent sur une seconde qui était fermée à clé. Cette double-protection était plutôt récente. Au départ la porte cachée suffisait mais Aizen avait renforcé le système depuis l'arrivée d'Ichigo qui avait un talent inné pour l'exploration. Devoir expliquer à son fils le pourquoi d'une salle d'interrogatoire au sous-sol n'était pas dans ses priorités.

Ils descendirent de longs escaliers sans un mot et débouchèrent dans une cave plongée dans la pénombre où il était presque difficile de voir où mettre les pieds. A peine le maître des lieux était-il entré dans la salle que Gin appuya sur un interrupteur, l'éclairage devint tout à coup éblouissant.

« Que la lumière soit ! » lança-t-il sur un ton taquin.

Au milieu de la salle, attaché à une chaise, se trouvait un homme. Son apparence laissait deviner qu'il avait été battu violemment. Sa tête pendait lourdement vers l'avant et il dégageait une odeur de sueur et de sang tout simplement infecte. Si cette vision incommoda Aizen, il n'en montra rien contrairement à son collègue qui se boucha le nez exagérément en approchant l'otage.

« Hé bien tu n'es pas drôle toi ! Il faut répondre « Et la lumière fut ! »

-Je crois que notre invité est quelque peu fatigué, Gin.

-Ah la la, on ne peut même plus s'amuser… »

Le grand gamin soupira en haussant les épaules et se tourna vers le troisième témoin.

« Allez Nnoitra, fais-lui répéter ce qu'il nous a si gentiment révélé. »

La voix avait tout à coup un accent manipulateur et quelque peu mielleux qui n'était absolument pas rassurant.

« Rapidement ou en prenant mon temps, M'sieur Ichimaru ? »

On aperçut tout à coup un reflet bleuté derrière les paupières closes et cela donna la réponse au tortionnaire.

Nnoitra Jiruga, de son nom complet, était un homme d'une taille aussi impressionnante que sa maigreur mais peu s'amusaient à le traiter d'asperge car il était de tous les subordonnés d'Aizen parmi les plus violents. Il avait des cheveux noirs qui tombaient platement sur ses épaules et son unique œil, car il en avait perdu un lors d'une bagarre semblait-il, était d'un améthyste brillant. L'homme avait un goût prononcé pour le combat qui lui avait valu de s'occuper de la sécurité et de tout ce qui touchait aux problèmes nécessitant une solution rapide et musclée. En résumé, le tueur à gages personnel d'Aizen.

Il frappa donc avec une violence calculée l'homme attaché jusqu'à ce que ce dernier se réveille et crache encore du sang ainsi que quelques dents. En retrait, Gin à ses côtés, Aizen observait la scène d'un œil absolument indifférent, se souciant seulement d'en avoir fini avant la fin des cours de son fils.

« Il… Il est mort, oui… Juré ! »

Gin haussa un sourcil et s'approcha un peu plus.

« Tu ne nous mentirais pas, hein ?

-Nooon ! Je vous jure ! Ginjou est mort !

-Et qui va prendre sa suite ?

-On sait pas encore, il… »

Un geste de l'homme au sourire inquiétant et Nnoitra frappa à nouveau.

« Son fils peut-être ! Peut-être !

-Kuugo ?

-Oui ! Il fait ses études mais… mais sûrement lui ! »

Gin afficha un large sourire et tapota les cheveux de l'otage comme on félicite un brave toutou. S'apercevant seulement ensuite qu'il s'était sali la main et usant toujours de manières extravagantes le faisant passer pour un gamin, il s'essuya les doigts avec une mimique de dégoût sur le bras de Nnoitra. Ce dernier grogna entre ses dents, conscient que provoquer Gin Ichimaru était synonyme d'exécution.

« Nnoitra, finis-le. »

Le susnommé prit alors son arme à la ceinture et, avec un large sourire, le colla sur le front du prisonnier. Il prit un malin plaisir à ne pas tirer de suite, attendant quelques secondes où l'homme lança un regard suppliant à Aizen en espérant que c'était le plus censé des témoins de la scène et que peut-être il lui restait une dernière chance. L'attitude froide et absolument supérieure qui lui répondit fut son dernier souvenir avant que sa cervelle n'explose.

Gin tapa des mains et, nullement dérangé du meurtre qui venait de se dérouler, lança sur un ton enjoué :

« Cela vous convient-il, Aizen ?

-Parfaitement, Gin. Comme toujours.

-Tu peux appeler le nettoyage, Nnoi. »

Le téléphone du maître des lieux sonna et il regarda les nouveaux messages. Grimmjow lui annonçait qu'il quittait le collège avec Ichigo et qu'ils seraient au manoir dans quinze minutes. La journée se déroulait bien pour le moment, ses affaires florissaient depuis la disparition de Ginjou père, le fils était déjà sous surveillance et son enfant revenait avec une très probable bonne nouvelle signée du directeur.

« Tu es sale, Nnoitra, fit remarquer Gin en avisant ses habits tâchés de sang et de restes. Je suppose que Monsieur Aizen souhaiterait que tu ne traverses pas le manoir.

-Bien, M'sieur Ichimaru. »

On sentait sans peine dans le ton du géant aux cheveux noirs tout le mépris qu'il avait pour Ichimaru. Le « M'sieur » semblait être là seulement parce qu'il était obligatoire s'il voulait rester à sa place.

Les deux hommes de pouvoir repartirent ensuite par le même chemin, Aizen conduisant Gin jusqu'à son bureau où il l'invita à s'asseoir. Il proposa un verre de scotch à son collègue qui accepta non sans plaisir. Son patron n'avait aucun produit de mauvaise qualité, refuser un verre d'une des bouteilles les plus chères du monde aurait été criminel.

« Que faisons-nous, alors, Aizen ? »

Ichimaru jouait avec les glaçons de son verre distraitement.

« Tu vas commencer par assigner quelques hommes à la surveillance de ce Kuugo. Mais avec beaucoup de discrétion.

-Bien entendu, Aizen ! Vous me connaissez…

-Je n'en doute pas. Ensuite, il faudra que tu surveilles l'évolution du gang en l'absence de son chef légitime. Il y a de fortes chances que notre invité ait été le second mais nous ne sommes jamais trop prudents.

-J'y veillerai. »

Après un court silence, celui aux cheveux argentés leva les yeux au ciel.

« J'aurais juste eu une question.

-Parle.

-Maintenez-vous la réunion de l'Espada à la fin du mois ? La presse sera présente et je crains que la disparition d'un homme n'attire de mauvais soupçons sur nos affaires. »

Aizen médita la question un moment et nota quelques petites choses dans un calepin. Cette réunion consistait à établir les différents plans d'actions pour chaque domaine que dirigeait Aizen. Lors que cette réunion, on évoquait beaucoup les contre-attaques financières, les jeux de pouvoir et on jouait essentiellement sur les affinités et les inimitiés des différents groupes. Il était donc presque normal de voir une petite foule de journalistes toujours désireux d'avoir un bon scoop à fournir à leurs employeurs.

Les craintes de Gin étaient justifiées. Car la moindre anicroche dans ce grand meeting pouvait parfois prendre des proportions gênantes. Le gang de Ginjou n'avait pas la main mise sur la rue exclusivement mais était également représenté par un groupe industriel. La disparition du chef et une attaque venant d'Aizen pouvaient mener à des conclusions hâtives et dérangeantes.

« Cette réunion consiste à étaler notre pouvoir et l'éventail de nos possibilités à nos actionnaires et aux médias. La reporter éveillerait des soupçons.

-Si j'ose proposer cette suggestion… Pourquoi ne pas invoquer le fait que votre fils n'est pas prêt pour ce genre de mondanités ? Ainsi vous pourriez annoncer officiellement son adoption en même temps que vous reporterez le meeting. Les fouineurs commencent déjà à poser des questions sur la nouvelle adoption, il faudra tôt ou tard qu'Ichigo soit montré au grand jour.

-L'idée n'est pas mauvaise mais je ne me servirai pas d'Ichigo.

-Je comprends. »

En réalité, Gin ne comprenait absolument pas. Si son patron avait adopté Ichigo de manière si drastique, c'était forcément pour faire de lui son successeur. Pourtant, Aizen avait lancé la procédure plénière, un processus irrévocable, avec un enfant qu'il connaissait à peine ! Comment pouvait-il savoir qu'Ichigo serait un bon héritier ?

Cependant, malgré ses manières, le second savait encore quelles questions il ne devait pas poser. Et l'éclaircissement quant à ses doutes devrait sûrement attendre encore un long moment.

« Ça fait quand même bizarre de vous voir humain, vous savez ! Ça faisait longtemps ! ajouta-t-il d'une voix chantante.

-Tu tires sur la corde, Gin.

-Ouch, pardonnez-moi, je suis joueur ! »

On entendit tout à coup une porte claquer et un retentissant « Je suis rentré ! ». Le maître des lieux afficha un air amusé tandis que Gin laissa un rire lui échapper.

« Ma ma ma ! Il sait soigner ses entrées aussi bien que vous, Aizen ! »

Le concerné admit un sourire, se redressa et convia son collègue à le suivre. Ichimaru était son associé premier, son homme de confiance. Il était au courant de toutes ses affaires et en gérait même une grande partie, en particulier celles qui touchaient à l'image de la société, soit la manipulation des médias et, tout à fait officieusement, les problèmes moins légaux qui touchaient n'importe quel homme puissant ayant réussi.

Ils traversaient le couloir de l'étage quand ils interceptèrent Ichigo qui déboulait dans l'escalier avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Papa ! »

Remarquant la présence d'Ichimaru, il se calma un peu mais il était visiblement trop euphorique pour saluer dans les règles. Il farfouilla dans son sac pour sortir une pochette puis une feuille qu'il brandit devant Sôsuke.

« Regarde ! »

L'homme aux cheveux bruns se saisit du papier, c'était le bulletin de fin de trimestre. Il parcourut les notes et les moyennes rapidement, sachant qu'Ichigo n'attendait qu'une chose.

« Premier de la classe ? »

L'enfant rayonnait de joie et de fierté.

« T'as vu ? J'suis premier, Papa ! Premier ! Premier !»

Sôsuke haussa un sourcil et posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils. Ichigo avait bien grandi. Il avait onze ans et entrait au collège. Il faisait maintenant 1,30m, ce qui n'était pas excessivement grand bien que normal. Là où il dépassait largement la moyenne, c'était en cours. Sôsuke regarda encore son bulletin et acquiesça.

« Je suis vraiment fier de toi, tu as bien travaillé.

-Merci !

-Que dirais-tu que nous fêtions cela ?

-Ouiii ! »

L'adulte se permit un léger sourire amusé et ne put s'empêcher de caresser affectueusement les mèches en bataille.

« Je peux regarder, mon p'tit Ichi ? »

L'enfant tourna la tête vers l'autre homme, se souvenant tout à coup qu'il était là.

« Bien sûr, Monsieur Ichimaru !

-Tu peux m'appeler Gin, tu sais…

-Oui mais…

-En fait c'est moi qui devrait t'appeler Monsieur Aizen mais ça sonne vieux hein ?

-Euh… oui, bredouilla Ichigo pas très à l'aise.

-Pareil pour Monsieur Ichimaru. J'suis pas si vieux… si ? »

Il prit une pose dramatique qui fit sourire son jeune interlocuteur.

« D'accord, Gin !

-Bien ! Maintenant que je regarde ça. Waw, je suis soufflé. »

Ichigo souriait, très fier de pouvoir montrer à tous sa réussite. Il ne connaissait pas très bien Gin Ichimaru. Il savait seulement qu'il venait de temps en temps au manoir pour travailler toute la journée avec son père dans le bureau. Grimmjow avait toujours été très méfiant envers cet homme ce qui avait conduit Ichigo à être sur ses gardes également mais dans une moindre mesure. Car à force de rester avec son protecteur, il avait constaté que l'homme était méfiant envers tout le monde.

« T'es un petit génie, dis donc… Attend, je crois que j'ai des chocolats sur moi ! Ça t'intéresse ?

-Des chocolats ?

-Pour te féliciter ! »

L'enfant lança un regard suppliant à son père qui lui accorda la permission de les récupérer sans se faire prier. Avec un grand sourire et des manières de gamin, Ichigo récupéra un sachet de chocolat qu'il ouvrit immédiatement. Il n'oublia pas d'en proposer aux deux hommes qui déclinèrent. Quoiqu'après réflexion, celui aux cheveux argentés accepta bien une petite douceur.

Ichigo se retourna tout à coup en entendant la porte se fermer et avisa son héros dans l'entrée. Le troisième homme monta silencieusement les marches.

« Grimmy ! s'exclama Gin, quel plaisir de te voir.

-Ouais. Pas totalement réciproque. »

Ichigo leva un regard étonné vers l'homme aux cheveux bleus. Il avait du mal à comprendre cette méfiance envers Ichimaru mais il supposait que c'était simplement leurs caractères qui n'étaient pas compatibles.

« Papa ?

-Oui ?

-Je peux aller jouer à la console ? Grimm m'a promis que si j'avais les félicitations on jouerait à son nouveau jeu !

-C'pas interdit au moins de 18 ans, indiqua le concerné blasé.

-Je suppose que oui, donc. Soyez prêt à 20 heures.

-Oui, Papa ! »

Avant que son fils ne s'en aille en courant, Sôsuke le rattrapa et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Encore bravo, Ichigo. Je suis vraiment fier de toi. »

Le sourire radieux de l'enfant à ces mots fit rire Gin qui leva ensuite les mains en signe de paix devant l'air renfrogné d'Ichigo. Grimmjow embarqua alors son Little Berry vers ses appartements, laissant les deux associés.

Ichimaru regarda encore le bulletin et le tendit à son supérieur.

« Il est doué dis donc, le p'tit Ichi.

-Je sais.

-Si je puis me permettre, Aizen, est-ce réellement prudent que vous n'assigniez plus Grimmjow à votre protection ? »

Le concerné haussa un sourcil et rangea soigneusement le papier à sa place. Il avait réfléchi à cette éventualité mais tôt ou tard ses ennemis apprendraient qu'il avait un fils légitime et il préférait que son meilleur garde du corps soit au bon endroit.

« Ichigo est une cible bien plus facile que moi.

-D'où ma seconde question, pourquoi ne pas avoir fait comme avec les autres ?

-Ichigo n'est pas comme les autres. »

Gin hocha la tête, saisissant qu'il était à la limite, mais il poussa quand même la curiosité légèrement plus loin. Aizen adoptait un enfant comme son successeur, ce qui mettait l'enfant en avant et ensuite il le surprotégeait en esquivant les questions ? Il y avait quelque chose de plus subtil qu'une affaire d'héritier légitime et Gin mourrait d'envie de connaître les tenants et les aboutissants.

« Allez-vous en faire votre successeur ?

-Bonne journée, Gin.

-Ouch, belle esquive ! Enfin, je vous souhaite une bonne journée, Aizen ! »

Une fois qu'ils ne furent plus que la petite famille dans le manoir, le maître des lieux chercha la domestique. Hinamori travaillait toujours avec eux et s'était presque liée d'amitié avec Ichigo avec le temps. Son tempérament doux et presque transparent ne lui permettait pas d'être la confidente ni d'avoir un rôle à proprement parlé mais elle n'effrayait plus l'enfant.

Elle devait remonter tout juste de la cave quand il la croisa car elle portait un sac qui n'était pas à elle. Probablement celui de l'homme qui venait d'être exécuté.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous, Monsieur ?

-Il est inutile de préparer le dîner pour ce soir, Hinamori.

-Bien, Monsieur. Y a-t-il d'autres directives ?

-Il reste une tâche de sang sur ton tablier. J'aimerais que tu le changes avant que mon fils ne voit ça.

-Oh oui, pardonnez-moi, Monsieur.

-C'est excusé. »

CCC

Tranquillement installés dans la chambre, Grimmjow et Ichigo jouaient au jeu de courses multi-joueurs le plus réputé du moment. Un jeu totalement déjanté qui incluait de dégommer son adversaire à coup de carapaces et de peaux de banane.

« Ouaiiiis ! Je t'ai eu, je t'ai eu !

-Tss, tu tricherais pas par hasard, Little Berry ?

-Hé mais ! »

Depuis qu'Ichigo avait gagné le nom d'Aizen, Grimmjow avait été assigné à la protection de l'enfant. Il n'avait rien eu à y redire et, dans le fond, ce n'était pas comme si la compagnie du collégien le dérangeait vraiment. Il en voulait surtout à Aizen pour avoir mis sous les feux de la rampe un enfant qui n'avait rien demandé à personne. Certes, pour le moment il n'y avait que des rumeurs à propos d'une nouvelle adoption mais on ne tarderait pas à découvrir l'identité de l'enfant et donc que c'était une adoption plénière.

« Grimm ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Ichigo avait posé la manette et regardait le plus grand avec un air concerné.

« Quoi ?

-T'avais l'air super sérieux tout à coup.

-T'inquiète.

-A chaque fois que tu dis 't'inquiète' c'est que y'a quelque chose de grave. Tu peux pas me dire ? »

Grimmjow jaugea un moment l'enfant. Ichigo était mature pour son âge, il était fort et faisait tout pour cacher ses faiblesses. Avec le passé qu'il avait sur les épaules, c'était compréhensible bien que dommage car personne ne devrait être obligé à mûrir de cette manière.

« Juste un p'tit souci avec le taf.

-Oh… Il y a encore des gens qui nous ont suivis c'est ça ? »

Le garde du corps écarquilla les yeux, surpris. Ichigo avait mis le jeu en pause maintenant et tentait d'afficher un air détaché.

« Quoi ?

-Oui… Déjà quand j'étais plus petit tu faisais parfois des longs détours en voiture… J'ai tout vu mais j'ai rien dit, tu sais. »

Grimmjow demeura un moment étonné et soupira finalement avec un rire amusé.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter, t'es loin d'être con, Little Berry.

-… Tu vas me dire alors ?

-Bah, au point où on en est, j'vais t'dire deux ou trois trucs, oui. Mais j'suis pas sûr que Sôsuke soit trop partant.

-Papa a peur pour moi, c'est normal, non ? »

Le plus âgé imaginait encore difficilement le grand Aizen Sôsuke en papa poule, mais il ne dit rien, connaissant tout l'amour que l'enfant avait pour cet homme.

« Je garderai le secret s'il faut, tu sais…

-Na, j'veux pas que tu t'sentes obligé de faire des trucs dans son dos. C'est pas ce qu'un gamin devrait faire avec son père.

-Tu me racontes quand même ?

-J't'ai dit que Sôsuke a une grosse société.

-Oui, qui fait beaucoup de choses.

-Hé bien elle lui vient de son père. Et s'il a fait autant d'études que Sôsuke pour en arriver là, il a aussi dû faire des choses pas très gentilles pour commencer.»

Ichigo ne dit rien mais avec son regard aux sourcils froncés, on comprenait sans mal qu'il essayait de faire la part des choses. Il savait bien que tout n'était pas blanc ou noir et il se doutait que pour être tout en haut de l'échelle, le talent ne suffisait pas.

Et vu la réserve de Grimmjow, il se douta que celui qui était devenu comme son grand-père ne devait pas être parmi les plus innocents.

« Il s'est fait des ennemis. La plupart sont morts maintenant mais Sôsuke a hérité de quelques-uns.

-… Beaucoup ?

-Un peu mais pas parmi les plus gênants.

-Alors y'a des gens qui veulent sa place ?

-C'est ça. Certains utilisent des moyens qui sont dans la loi, comme des scandales. Ils font croire que Sôsuke fait des choses illégales en jouant sur certains détails… D'autres lancent carrément des fausses rumeurs complètement débiles !

-Mais y'a des gens qui croient ce qu'il y a dans les journaux ?

-Oui, c'est pour ça qu'il y a Gin. Il s'occupe de tout… »

Grimmjow se douta que le mot 'manipuler' ne donnerait pas une bonne image.

« Il cherche à enlever toutes les fausses rumeurs ?

-Voilà.

-Alors pourquoi tu l'aimes pas ?

-C'est viscéral. »

Malgré le sérieux de la discussion, la réponse arracha un rire bref à Ichigo. Grimmjow remarqua alors seulement que le collégien s'était rapproché de lui au point d'être collé à son bras. Il fronça les sourcils. L'enfant s'était vite avéré tactile mais le plus souvent il ne cherchait le contact que lorsqu'il était anxieux. L'homme s'y était habitué avec le temps et avouait que cela ne lui déplaisait pas.

« Et y'en a d'autres qui lui veulent du mal alors ?

-Oui, des gens qui eux, utilisent de mauvaises méthodes.

-… Des gens veulent le tuer ? murmura Ichigo horrifié.

-Oui. Mais c'est très rare, je te rassure, Little Berry. »

L'enfant avait tout de même l'air choqué, presque bouleversé. Grimmjow le prit contre lui, un bras sur les épaules.

« Moi je suis un garde du corps. J'ai aussi une équipe sous mes ordres et depuis tout ce temps je me suis occupé de protéger Sôsuke de gens qui voudraient le tuer ou comploter contre lui.

-Maintenant que t'es le tout temps avec moi, qui le protège ?

-D'autres gars viennent quand il sort.

-Et ça veut dire que toi tu me protèges ?

-Oui, Little Berry. C'est ce qu'il m'a demandé de faire et crois-moi, j'en suis bien content. »

Ichigo demeura silencieux un long moment ensuite, analysant tout ce qu'on venait de lui dire. Il reposa sa tête sur contre son interlocuteur et lâcha un gros soupir.

« Mais pourquoi on me voudrait du mal ?

-Parce que tu es le fils de Sôsuke. On se dit que si on te fait du mal, ça lui fera aussi du mal. Les gens sont cons, faut pas chercher trop loin.

-… Alors je dois te dire merci ?

-Naaa, j't'aime bien tu sais. Y'a aucun souci à c'que je te protège.

-Alors pourquoi je fais de l'aïkido depuis deux ans si c'est pas pour pouvoir me défendre tout seul ? »

La réplique laissa Grimmjow un instant sans réponse.

« Parce qu'on peut pas se protéger d'une balle avec une clé d'immobilisation. »

Ichigo eut alors un air absolument terrifié à l'idée de revoir une arme et le plus âgé sut qu'il en avait trop dit et surtout qu'il avait dit ce qu'il ne fallait pas. En même temps il n'avait jamais eu la prétention de dire qu'il était doué avec les enfants. Il râlait après Sôsuke qui faisait ses coups en douce mais lui au moins savait comment gérer un garçon qui grandissait.

Ne voyant pas beaucoup de solutions pour rassurer le collégien, Grimmjow le souleva un peu pour le mettre sur ses genoux et le serrer contre lui maladroitement en lui caressant les cheveux. C'était bien la seule chose qu'il savait faire et, progressivement, il sentit les tremblements se calmer. Quand Ichigo fut plus serein, le garde du corps ferma un instant les yeux et se dit qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi apaisé depuis que son père avait tué sa mère sous ses yeux.

« Grimm…

-Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Ils parlaient tout bas, comme s'ils échangeaient un secret.

« Je sais que t'es très fort mais… tu vas pas mourir hein ? »

L'adulte écarquilla les yeux et essaya de garder le ton de la plaisanterie.

« J'ai pas prévu ça pour le moment, non…

-Parce que si toi ou si Papa vous mourez… Je deviendrais quoi moi ? Je veux pas retourner en famille d'accueil…

-Hé Little Berry, il a jamais question qu'un de nous deux meure.

-Je veux pas que vous soyez blessé parce que je sais pas me défendre, je…

-Personne sera blessé, Ichi. Ni toi, ni moi, ni Sôsuke.

-Mais si quelqu'un veut me tuer, toi tu vas t'interposer !

-Bien sûr.

-C'est dangereux !

-Mais ce que je fais est dangereux, je peux pas l'empêcher, Little Berry. »

Devant l'air inquiet de l'enfant, Grimmjow grogna. Il savait qu'il allait craquer mais il aurait néanmoins aimé faire bonne figure. Et puis après tout, un petit mensonge pour rassurer Ichigo n'avait rien de méchant.

« Mais je te promets que je serai très prudent, okay ? »

Après à nouveau un long silence où Ichigo s'installa bien à l'aise, la tête sur les genoux du plus grand, il finit par parler :

« Hé, tu crois que Papa me laisserait inviter des amis à dormir ?

-Tu veux inviter ton ami… Chad c'est ça ?

-Oui, et aussi Tatsuki. J'aimerais bien leur montrer le manoir et tout. La piscine, le jardin… »

L'homme esquissa un faible sourire.

« Y'aura pas de problèmes, j'pense. Tu pourras lui demander ce soir au resto.

-On va dîner dehors alors ?

-Sôsuke met toujours la gomme quand il s'agit de te remercier d'être si doué et tout. »

Ichigo eut un air pensif à ces mots. Parfois il avait le sentiment que Grimmjow en voulait à son père. Il n'aurait pas vraiment su expliquer pourquoi mais il se doutait que ça avait indirectement rapport avec lui. Peut-être que Grimmjow regrettait de ne pas avoir eu la chance de faire ses preuves en entamant des études alors que lui avait tout à portée ? Ou peut-être qu'il était envieux en voyant qu'il était premier de sa classe ? Le garde du corps en voulait-il à Aizen de ne pas avoir cru en lui alors qu'il passait son temps à féliciter Ichigo… ?

Les idées de l'enfant était confuses aussi il jugea que le sujet n'était pas forcément important. Il préféra regarder son garde du corps fixement qui grogna.

« Qu'est-ce qui y'a ?

-Je me demandais si t'avais une copine.

-Quoi ? »

Désarçonné par la question, le concerné demeura comme deux ronds de flan.

« Pourquoi tu m'demandes ça ?

-Je sais pas. Juste comme ça. Et Papa, il a jamais eu une copine, ou une femme ? »

Grimmjow écarquilla les yeux.

« Ça j'en sais absolument rien t'auras qu'à lui poser la question.

-Quelle question ? »

Ichigo se redressa d'un bond, surpris aussi par l'intervention de son père. Il se leva et s'approcha de lui en souriant.

« Je voulais juste savoir si tu avais eu une femme ? Parce que tu vis seul alors… »

Aizen sembla réellement hésiter sur la réponse à donner mais finalement, il préféra esquiver.

« Et si nous allions prendre tes habits de soirée ? »

L'enfant hocha la tête, légèrement déçu, mais il n'en montra rien et suivit gentiment son père dans sa chambre. L'endroit avait bien changé depuis son arrivée.

On avait remplacé le lit pour un légèrement plus grand avec une couverture aux imprimés colorés. Les murs étaient restés blancs et neutres, Ichigo n'y accrochant rien hormis un malheureux poster d'une représentation au théâtre à laquelle Sôsuke l'avait emmené. Le reste consistait en quelques bibelots dont Ichigo ne voulait pas se débarrasser ainsi que ses livres préférés et ses affaires de cours. Cela se résumait donc à un pot à crayon décoré avec des smileys fait en arts plastiques, une petite plante dont le collégien s'occupait seul et, le plus important, Kon. La peluche trônait maintenant sur la commode plutôt que dans le lit même si le père savait qu'elle retrouvait bien vite les bras de son enfant quand il faisait un cauchemar.

Et c'était bien les seules preuves qu'il y avait âme qui vive dans cette pièce, mais pas forcément celle d'un enfant de onze ans.

« Il faut s'habiller aussi bien ?

-Hé oui, j'ai eu une table dans un grand restaurant. Mais rassure-toi, si c'est trop long on pourra partir plus tôt.

-Ça n'est jamais trop long, Papa. Tu fais tellement peur aux serveurs qu'ils n'osent pas nous faire attendre entre chaque plat…

-Ah bon je fais peur ? »

Sôsuke avait sorti un pantalon de costume et un gilet noir aux arabesques rouges, élégantes, qui s'accordaient avec les cheveux d'incendie de l'enfant. Il les posa sur le lit sans un pli et y ajouta une chemise. Ichigo ôtait déjà ses habits pour mettre le pantalon.

« Tu es intimidant, Papa…

-Ou les autres sont simplement intimidables ?

-Tu joues sur les mots, non ?

-La vie consiste à jouer sur les mots.

-Vraiment ? »

L'air étonné de l'enfant fit sourire l'adulte.

« Mais avec toi, je ne joue jamais avec la vérité.

-Je sais, vint la réponse. Merci ! »

Le collégien prit la chemise qu'il déboutonna avec méticulosité avant de la passer et refaire les boutons à nouveau.

« Papa… maintenant que Grimm est plus là, tu peux me répondre ?

-Ichigo, je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais perspicace ? »

Il eut un air gêné mais amusé. Il peinait à fermer les boutons de ses manches quand son père intervint.

« Disons qu'il y a eu une femme que j'aimais beaucoup.

-Ah oui ? Tu étais marié ? »

L'adulte s'assit sur le bord du lit et fit signe à son fils de se mettre devant lui pour qu'il achève de l'habiller convenablement.

« Je n'ai jamais été marié non. Et cette femme et moi nous sommes quittés car elle aimait un autre homme. Elle l'a épousé. »

Ichigo se mordit la lèvre. Il avait juste voulu être curieux et il s'avérait qu'il réveillait des blessures chez son père. Aizen Sôsuke donnait l'impression d'être un bloc de marbre, un homme presque divin que rien n'émouvait ou ne pouvait atteindre. Pourtant, à force d'observation, Ichigo avait remarqué des choses. Son père était plutôt normal tant qu'on ne lui demandait pas de montrer des émotions. Enfin, de vraies émotions car son père savait parfaitement jouer la comédie.

A la réunion de parents, au début de l'année, il avait été très amical avec tout le monde, souriant presque tout le temps. A la sortie, Ichigo lui avait dit qu'il n'aimait pas quand il faisait semblant comme ça et son père l'avait regardé étrangement avant de dire qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Ichigo avait complété tout seul en se disant que son père pensait peut-être que les gens normaux ne pouvaient pas le comprendre.

Mais lui, le collégien, il arrivait à comprendre ce double-jeu et il savait voir les vraies émotions quand il cherchait à les cacher, même à lui.

« Je suis désolé, Papa. Je m'intéressais juste à toi…

-Il n'y a pas de souci, Ichigo. C'est normal. Pour tout te dire, j'avais même un père qui m'a fiancé avec une femme que je n'avais jamais aimé. Mais quand il est mort, j'ai rompu les fiançailles et depuis je n'ai jamais fréquenté quelqu'un d'autre.

-Ton père était… pas gentil ? »

Aizen plissa les yeux. Ichigo devait déjà essayer de deviner s'il était comme Grimmjow ou lui. S'il avait eu une enfance sous le signe de la violence.

« Je dirais juste que ce n'était pas vraiment un père, déclara-t-il d'une voix neutre. Parfois, certains parents ont des enfants mais pas parce qu'ils ont forcément envie de les aimer.

-Est-ce que ça veut dire que tes parents étaient méchants ? »

Il y eut un long silence où Sôsuke médita sa réponse.

« Non. J'étais juste son héritier. »

La conversation aurait pu se terminer sur cette phrase mais le collégien était loin d'avoir sa curiosité satisfaite.

« … Mais tu n'as jamais eu envie d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Il comprit alors quelque chose et reprit avant que son père ne veuille esquiver :

« Tu l'aimes toujours, hein ? L'autre dame. »

L'adulte ne put que soupirer. Il avait horreur d'être percé à jour car cela était tellement rare qu'il n'y était pas habitué et ne savait pas comment réagir. Quand cela était proche d'arriver, il devenait d'une froideur polaire qui effrayait les derniers rebelles mais avec Ichigo… C'était comme si ses défenses n'avaient plus la moindre utilité.

« Tu sais que c'est agaçant parfois de ne pas pouvoir tout te cacher ? répondit-il sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-T'inquiète pas, moi je dis rien à personne.

-Je t'en remercie. »

Ichigo était habillé depuis longtemps mais les deux parents continuaient de discuter.

« Elle est morte aussi, hein…?

-… Oui.

-Tu me diras quand même à quoi elle ressemblait ? Comme ça je pourrais imaginer celle qui aurait pu être ma maman ?

-Tu sais comment manipuler pour être sûr que je te réponde, n'est-ce pas ? Petit malin…

-Tu m'apprends bien !

-Tu m'observes, c'est différent. »

Le collégien rit doucement et enlaça son père.

« Grimm m'a dit que des gens veulent te faire du mal en disant des mensonges et tout. Mais moi je sais qui tu es vraiment. »

Sôsuke ne répondit pas et passa ses bras autour du corps de l'enfant en une étreinte mesurée.

« On y va ? »

Ils sortirent dans le couloir et, descendant les escaliers, remarquèrent quelqu'un dans l'entrée avec Grimmjow. L'inconnu était aussi grand que l'homme aux cheveux bleus mais plus en finesse et portait un costume noir qui tenait beaucoup de l'uniforme. Il ôta sa casquette et se courba respectueusement à leur arrivée.

« Monsieur Aizen, bonsoir. Monsieur Aizen Junior. »

Ichigo écarquilla les yeux et regarda son père interloqué. Comment l'avait-on appelé ?

« Monsieur Ichigo sera amplement suffisant, Shaolon.

-Bien, Monsieur. Veuillez m'excuser. »

Grimmjow rangea son smartphone sur lequel il pianotait jusqu'alors et prit la parole.

« Ichi, voici Shaolon Qufang. Quelqu'un de confiance qui nous conduira au restaurant ce soir. »

Le regard de l'enfant s'éclaira alors et il s'exclama :

« Enchanté de vous rencontrer, Monsieur Qufang !

-Le plaisir est partagé, Monsieur Ichigo. »

D'une main sur l'épaule de son fils, Sôsuke encouragea Ichigo à sortir par l'entrée principale. Ichigo s'émerveilla devant la limousine aux portes coulissantes qui s'ouvraient comme une machine du futur. Il ne perdit pas de temps et sauta dedans bien vite suivi de son père. Il avait déjà vu cette voiture dans le garage mais habituellement il ne montait pas dedans. Grimmjow l'emmenait en cours avec une autre voiture et lorsqu'ils sortaient en famille, son père ne choisissait pas le tape-à-l'œil. Le garde du corps venait tout juste de s'asseoir et de fermer la portière quand Aizen indiqua la destination.

Dans la voiture, Ichigo observa soigneusement Grimmjow. Il avait revêtu un costume noir à liseré blanc très fins, presque invisibles. Il était parfaitement à sa taille ce qui laissait penser Ichigo que c'était un sur mesure. Il portait aussi un gilet sous sa veste et Ichigo se demanda depuis quand Grimmjow mettait des gilets. Habituellement, il se contentait d'une chemise et d'une cravate. Enfin, il ne poussa pas la réflexion plus loin et jugea simplement que son ami était vraiment classe.

Enfin, presque autant que son père.

Le repas au restaurant s'avéra être plaisant. Sôsuke s'occupa beaucoup de son fils, gardant la conversation à son niveau pour l'encourager à prendre la parole longtemps et s'exprimer sur des sujets qu'il aimait tout en élevant progressivement le débat. Il avait dans l'esprit d'en faire, à défaut d'un maître de manipulation, un rhéteur capable de déjouer les pièges du langage.

Grimmjow trouvait que son supérieur prenait grand soin d'Ichigo. Il lui en voulait toujours d'avoir fait d'Ichigo son successeur légitime même si son intention était simplement de l'adopter, mais il avouait que l'homme éduquait son fils comme un gentilhomme, développant son esprit comme ses manières. Et il se demandait si une fois dans les hautes sphères, Ichigo garderait le même caractère ou se sentirait trop supérieur pour regarder ceux qui étaient comme lui.

« Grimm ?

-Little Berry, qu'y a-t-il ?

-Tu as l'air triste ? »

Le concerné fronça les sourcils et étouffa un grognement agacé. Il détestait quand Ichigo visait juste sur ce qu'il ressentait.

« Nan, juste sur les dents. »

Sôsuke haussa un sourcil.

« Un problème ?

-Je ne pense pas. »

Le brun plissa les yeux, comprenant par là qu'il y avait une potentielle menace dans le restaurant. Grimmjow avait peut-être les manières d'un rustre comparé à lui, mais il avait un instinct fort et des réflexes de gamins des rues qui étaient presque infaillibles. S'il était sur le qui-vive, c'était qu'il y avait une raison.

« Papa, tu as demandé quoi au fait pour le dessert ?

-Un sabayon.

-Je pourrais goûter ?

-Bien entendu. As-tu aimé ton plat ?

-C'était un peu bizarre le légume mais sinon la viande était vraiment très bonne !

-L'artichaut c'est spécial oui, admit le père doucement. Tu as pris une crème brûlée pour le dessert c'est ça ?

-Oui ! Hier il y en avait à la cantine mais je suis sûr que celle-là sera bien meilleure. »

Grimmjow ne prenait pas part à la conversation ou seulement quand il y était convié. Il observait silencieusement ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, essayant de ne pas laisser sa rancœur prendre trop de place en lui. Aizen lui avait volé Ichigo. Cette pensée le taraudait souvent, le hantait presque. Mais ce qu'il l'agaçait le plus, c'était qu'elle était fausse. Aizen était le père d'Ichigo, et l'enfant le reconnaissait comme tel. Lui était un peu comme un grand frère et tout devait se passer comme ça.

On entendit tout à coup un bruit dans le hall d'entrée du restaurant. Un homme élevait la voix contre le serveur en charge des vestiaires.

« Quelqu'un s'est fait voler son téléphone ? lança Ichigo.

-Il semblerait. Mais ne t'occupe pas de ça.

-Au fait ! Je voulais inviter des amis, tu veux bien ?

-Bien entendu, parle-moi un peu d'eux. »

Alors que le collégien partait pour un long monologue à décrire ses amis sous tous les plans, Grimmjow regardait tout autour discrètement. Hormis l'esclandre que le restaurant cherchait à minimiser avec le téléphone volé, il n'y avait rien de bien anormal pour cette soirée. Quelques couples, repas d'affaire et, étonnamment, un homme seul à sa table avec son garde du corps juste derrière. Il devait s'ennuyer. Enfin, ce n'était pas son affaire et le subordonné d'Aizen continua de balayer la pièce des yeux.

« Je vais aux toilettes. » s'excusa-t-il en se levant.

L'homme posa la serviette sur le bord de la table et rejoignit le hall principal du restaurant. Il n'y avait toujours rien d'anormal. Il préféra plutôt sortir et fit signe à Shaolon qui était resté dans la voiture.

« Va voir sur le toit et autour du resto.

-Je cherche quelque chose précisément ?

-Tout ce qui peut poser problème. »

Le second garde du corps acquiesça et s'éclipsa tandis que Grimmjow retournait dans le restaurant. Il affuta son regard et capta tout à coup l'élément perturbateur en la personne d'un second maître d'hôtel sortant de la porte de service. Il s'approcha de lui et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

« Pas mal d'attendre que je fasse ma ronde, mais j'suis habitué t'sais.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, Monsieur. »

L'inconnu ne cillait pas.

« L'uniforme de maître d'hôtel. Pas le bon, dommage. »

L'expression de pure surprise qui passa alors sur le visage de l'homme donna sa réponse à Grimmjow.

« Merci de confirmer, t'as franchement plus une tête à être serveur, t'sais.

-Vous ne pouvez rien me faire ici.

-Oui, pas ici c'est sûr. Que dirais-tu qu'on aille faire un tour ? Et qu'tu rencontres mes potes ? »

Le garde du corps prit soin de passer une main dans les poches de son otage pour saisir son téléphone portable et récupérer une arme à feu équipée d'un silencieux dissimulée habilement des les plis de la veste.

« Ah c'était pour ça l'uniforme de maître d'hôtel, alors. Pour pouvoir camoufler l'arme sous la veste. Et tu te serais planqué sur la mezzanine du restaurant, qui est par chance en rénovation, et t'aurais buté quelqu'un. Et vu le regard que t'as, mon client.

-…

-Pas très causant, hein ? Pas grave, mes amis sont du genre bavard. »

Grimmjow poussa l'inconnu à sortir par la porte principale, sachant parfaitement que son équipe était là pour l'accueillir. Il reprit un air contrarié et fit signe à un de ses hommes qui étaient resté en surveillance dans le restaurant avant leur arrivée. Un grand plutôt basané aux longs cheveux blonds.

« Grimmjow ?

-Illfort, prend ça et planque-le. Et vois si y'a un truc dans ce téléphone mais à mon avis c'est bidon.

-Je dois aller aider Shaolon ?

-Maintenant qu'il va s'occuper de lui, on va avoir besoin de quelqu'un pour surveiller sur le toit et autour. Ce gars a réussi à choper un uniforme et le mettre sans que personne remarque qu'il était pas du personnel, ils doivent pas manquer de ressources.

-Okay. J'y vais. »

L'homme aux cheveux bleus retourna alors à sa place en restant toujours sur le qui-vive. Cette proie facile pouvait très bien avoir été un appât pour le distraire. Seulement Jaggerjack n'en était pas à son coup d'essai et il avait plus d'une personne sous ses ordres.

« Désolé j'ai mis un peu de temps ! lança-t-il en se rasseyant. Ils ont un problème d'eau et les hommes et les femmes doivent partager les mêmes toilettes.

-C'est embêtant ça… Et regarde ! J'ai pas mangé ton dessert même si j'ai eu envie, plaisanta Ichigo.

-Tu le veux ?

-Je peux ?

-Ouais, j'ai plus faim de toutes manières. »

Le repas se termina dans une sorte de tension qu'on prenait tous soin d'ignorer. Le chef de famille fut le premier à se lever, suivi de son fils et du garde du corps. Il paya rapidement dans le hall, avec les remerciements de la maison et des bonbons pour féliciter le collégien pour la réussite de ses études, ou du moins du début.

Sôsuke et Ichigo marchaient devant pour rejoindre la voiture, une main posée sur l'épaule de son fils. Ce dernier remerciait son père de l'excellente soirée qu'ils avaient passé ensemble et Aizen lui répondait qu'il était normal de le récompenser pour son travail assidu mais que cela ne se reproduirait peut-être pas à chaque fois.

Grimmjow guettait soigneusement les alentours mais il ne pouvait plus rester de gêneurs maintenant. Illfort était sur le toit et Shaolon arrivait derrière. Ichigo se tourna vers le chauffeur.

« Je peux prendre les clés pour ouvrir la voiture ?

-Sans problème, Monsieur Ichigo. »

Le collégien attrapa le trousseau et visa l'avant de la voiture avec la clé. Il ne le disait pas, mais c'était surtout pour voir de loin les rétroviseurs s'ouvrir en même temps que la portière motorisée. La limousine noire à la pointe de la technologie avait vraiment des airs de Batmobile.

Mais quand Batman appuyait sur le bouton d'ouverture, la voiture n'explosait pas.

Dès que Grimmjow avait vu cela, il avait attrapé l'enfant pour le plaquer au sol et le couvrir de son corps. Aizen eut le bon réflexe de faire pareil. Une fois le vacarme passé, Grimmjow se redressa pour aviser l'étendue des dégâts. Il y avait d'autres voitures autour et le feu qui s'était allumé se propagerait rapidement provoquant une explosion en chaîne. Son subordonné appelait déjà les pompiers.

« Vite, il faut aller dans le restaurant ! »

Grimmjow prit l'enfant avec lui et s'assura qu'Aizen suivait bien avant de rejoindre la bâtisse. Elle était bien assez éloignée du parking pour qu'elle ne subisse aucun dégât. Quand les pompiers arrivèrent enfin pour prendre en charge la catastrophe, tout le personnel ou presque et la majorité des clients s'étaient rassemblés pour admirer le spectacle.

Le garde du corps serrait l'enfant contre lui, parfaitement conscient que cela pouvait être un énième moyen de les distraire. Il préféra donc se réfugier dans un coin plutôt déserté des amateurs de morbide où il pouvait surveiller.

Sôsuke n'avait rien dit jusqu'alors mais Grimmjow savait parfaitement que cela lui retomberait dessus. Comment était-il possible qu'on ait piégé la voiture ? C'était presque une erreur de débutant ! Mais pour le moment, le père s'inquiétait plus de son fils qui était en état de choc, toujours à trembler contre son ami.

« Ichigo, calme-toi, il n'y a aucun blessé. »

Aizen dégagea l'enfant de l'étreinte de son subordonné et le prit contre lui, s'asseyant sur un fauteuil dans le salon du restaurant. Ichigo était recroquevillé sur lui-même et ne disait pas un mot. Son père entoura son corps de son bras tandis que son autre main se posait sur celles crispées autour de la clé de la voiture.

« Tu peux lâcher, Ichigo, tout ira bien. »

Il détendit progressivement ses doigts à mesure que la voix rassurante lui murmurait que tout allait s'arranger. Quand la clé fut libérée, Sôsuke la tendit presque tout de suite à Grimmjow qui demeurait spectateur. Il aurait voulu aider le collégien lui-aussi… Mais pour le moment, il avait des comptes à rendre à ses hommes.

Le seul moment de la soirée où Shaolon s'était éloigné de la voiture était quand il était parti interroger le faux maître d'hôtel. Il y avait eu alors un très court lapse de temps avant qu'Illfort ne prenne position sur le toit pour surveiller tout ce qui se tramait, y compris au sol. Leur ennemi avait-il été jusqu'à sacrifier sciemment l'inconnu déguisé pour pouvoir poser cette bombe ?

Grimmjow avait horreur des bombes. Elles étaient bruyantes et laissaient beaucoup de dégâts mais ce qui l'énervait le plus, c'était qu'on ne pouvait pas savoir qui était visé. Il attrapa tout à coup un serveur et lui demanda d'apporter de l'eau ainsi que quelque chose de sucré pour requinquer l'enfant.

« Là Ichigo, tu te sens mieux ? » murmurait la voix de Sôsuke.

Le collégien ne tremblait plus mais il ne parlait toujours pas, se blottissant contre son père qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux.

« Papa…

-Rassure-toi, ça n'arrivera plus. »

Le serveur choisit ce moment pour revenir avec l'eau fraiche et une pâtisserie. Ichigo refusa d'abord de boire ou de manger mais son parent l'encouragea fortement.

« Tu es remis ? »

Le plus jeune eut alors un air effrayé et il enfouit son visage dans le cou de son père.

« Je veux pas voir ! Je veux pas savoir ! »

Grimmjow serra les dents et les poings. Il bouillonnait de colère. Une chose était sûre, le commanditaire avait joué son coup pour tuer ou intimider, le second s'avérant presque plus utile. Et surtout sans dire qui, du roi ou de l'héritier était visé.

Il fallut attendre l'arrivée de la police, que les témoignages soient récupérés et qu'Aizen explique sa version des faits avant de pouvoir rentrer. A ce moment-là il était déjà très tard et Ichigo s'était endormi dans un fauteuil après avoir été secoué des évènements. Il ne voulait rien entendre par réflexe de protection et son père savait déjà qu'il faudrait du temps pour qu'il surmonte cet énième traumatisme.

De retour au manoir, Hinamori étant passée les chercher, Sôsuke avait changé et couché son fils dans son lit sans qu'il ne fasse mine de se réveiller. Il rejoignit ensuite Grimmjow pour s'expliquer sur les évènements de la soirée. Le plus jeune des deux savait déjà qu'il en prendrait pour son grade mais il était préparé.

« Donc tu me dis que la voiture n'est restée sans surveillance que quatre minutes ?

-Vu Shaolon qui s'occupait du faux employé et vue l'heure à laquelle j'ai envoyé Illfort en observation, c'est ça oui. C'est extrêmement court pour poser une bombe reliée à l'ouverture centralisée.

-Un spécialiste ?

-Forcément, et qui obéit à quelqu'un qui n'hésite pas à sacrifier ses employés.

-On peut supposer que c'est du crime organisé donc, renchérit Aizen froidement.

-Pas confirmer par contre. Le gars qu'on a choppé a une fausse identité et tout ce qu'on a pu savoir, c'est que quand il s'est mis à parler, il est mort.

-Comment ça ?

-On a transféré le corps à Syazel mais on pense à un genre de capsule de poison.

-Commandée à distance ? »

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils. La menace d'un tel prototype était à prendre en compte avec des pincettes. Prendre un citoyen lambda et en faire une marionnette deviendrait un jeu d'enfant.

« J'attends l'autopsie pour être fixé. Et on a rien trouvé sur son téléphone, un modèle jetable et le seul numéro reçu était caché, intraçable. »

Aizen allait reprendre, et certainement pour faire part de son mécontentement quant au professionnalisme de son subordonné, lorsqu'Ichigo fit irruption dans le salon où ils étaient. Le collégien courut se réfugier contre père.

« La maison va pas exploser aussi, hein ? Personne fera ça ! Dis-moi que personne fera ça ! »

Grimmjow écarquilla les yeux et s'en voulut. S'il avait mieux briefé ses hommes, aurait-il pu éviter l'attaque d'un boomer aux doigts de fée ? Il secoua la tête, en colère contre lui-même et il quitta la pièce en coup de vent. Il avait vraiment besoin de passer ses nerfs.

Sôsuke lança un regard méprisant au courageux qui prenait la fuite et se concentra ensuite sur son fils.

« Non la maison n'explosera pas, je te le promets. Il ne nous arrivera rien ici.

-Mais quelqu'un a fait ça à la voiture ! s'exclama Ichigo inquiet. Pourquoi il pourrait pas faire pareil à la maison ? Qu'est-ce qui l'empêcherait ! »

Le père soupira et prit son fils dans ses bras pour qu'il se taise et se calme. Il rejoignit ses appartements et jugea que pour cette nuit, il dormirait avec l'enfant. Il lui faudrait au moins ça pour parvenir à se reposer sans avoir peur que tout ne s'envole en fumée.

CCC

Le lendemain matin, le garde du corps était assis à la table de la cuisine et fixait sa tasse de café. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, tournant sans relâche ses pensées dans sa tête. Ce petit écart le taraudait et l'agaçait en répétant sans relâche qu'il n'avait pas bien fait son travail. Il aurait dû envoyer Illfort là-bas plus vite, ou répéter à Shaolon de ne pas relâcher sa surveillance.

Il n'était pas vraiment fautif, mais le résultat était le même. Et voir Ichigo apeuré à l'idée que la maison n'explose était une vision dont il ne voulait plus jamais être témoin.

Il entendit un bruit et dressa l'oreille mais il ne montra aucune réaction lorsque l'on poussa la porte et qu'Aizen entra. Il était déjà habillé et tenait son éternel thé dans ses mains. Le maître des lieux le jaugea un moment et déclara :

« Je suppose que tu as réfléchi cette nuit.

-Ouais.

-Et tu es parvenu à quelle conclusion ? Que je suis un genre de monstre qui t'utilise pour que tu te sacrifies pour mon fils ?

-J'ai tort ? »

Aizen étouffa un rire moqueur.

« Tu comptes pour Ichigo.

-J'dois comprendre quoi ?

-Que tu es loin d'être de la chair à canon. »

Grimmjow demeura silencieux un long moment et finit par répondre :

« Il va mieux ?

-Dès qu'il aura pu remercier son « héros » de lui avoir plus ou moins sauvé la vie, ça devrait être parfait.

-Son héros ?

-Te défiler pour aller passer ta rage sur un sac de sable comme hier ne passera pas deux fois.

-Me défiler ? »

Le garde du corps écarquilla les yeux devant l'air absolument furieux d'Aizen.

« Tu t'es enfui parce que tu n'étais pas capable de regarder en face les conséquences de ton erreur. Il était terrorisé et rappelle-moi ce que tu as fait ? lança-t-il avec ironie mêlée de venin.

-Je…

-Ichigo t'idéalise et hier soir, tu l'as laissé. S'il y en a un qui peut être énervé contre l'autre, de nous deux, ça serait moi. Car j'ai dû expliquer à mon fils que si son « héros » l'avait abandonné ce n'était pas parce qu'il était méchant mais parce qu'il était simplement humain. »

Le maître des lieux savoura un instant l'air troublé de son fils adoptif avant de quitter la cuisine. Seul, Grimmjow eut de nouvelles pensées à tourner dans sa tête et il ragea de n'avoir pas su voir ces choses plus tôt. L'aide d'Aizen, car c'en était bien au final, n'avait fait que mettre en exergue ses faiblesses et cela l'énervait.

Maintenant, il n'aurait plus qu'à s'expliquer auprès de son Little Berry.

* * *

**Je vous remercie d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à donner vos avis!**


	6. Tenir la distance

**Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka~**

**Bêta : **Arienlys**  
**

Bon anniversaire à toi Noa Death :) et si je puis me permettre, le dire une fois c'était suffisant...

Et un énorme merci à tous ! Je n'ai pas pu tous vous répondre, pas assez de connexion internet, mais je le ferai dès que cela sera possible.

* * *

**Luka**

CHAPITRE 6

_Tenir la distance_

Grimmjow avisa l'heure : 10 heures du matin. C'était définitif, Ichigo était en retard pour l'école. Et étant donné qu'Aizen était toujours au manoir et ne faisait pas mine de vouloir réveiller le collégien, on pouvait conclure facilement qu'il n'y aurait pas de cours pour le sixième aujourd'hui. Après les émotions de la veille, c'était compréhensible.

Le garde du corps soupira alors qu'il regardait encore une fois son téléphone avec l'espoir d'y voir un message de leur légiste. Syazel Aporro Grantz était un as de la médecine et des sciences et pouvait déceler des choses que le commun des mortels ne voyait pas en temps normal. Il l'avait déjà appelé un peu plus tôt dans la journée pour l'informer qu'il débutait l'autopsie. Il ne restait plus qu'à être patient, ce qui n'était pas la qualité première de Grimmjow.

Actuellement, il ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose de plus sur l'affaire. Illfort rôdait sur les lieux de l'explosion à la recherche d'un indice qui aurait pu être oublié des forces de police tandis que Shaolon tentait de récupérer des informations auprès des inspecteurs en charge de l'enquête. Il n'y avait eu miraculeusement aucun blessé physique hormis une dame qui n'avait pas eu de chance et s'était pris un petit débris sur la tête, lui coupant légèrement la tempe. Les seuls gros dégâts étaient donc essentiellement matériels. Comme la voiture d'Aizen était le foyer de départ du feu, l'assurance se battait actuellement pour diviser les frais, bref, un joyeux bordel que Grimmjow laissait volontiers à ses collègues.

Les premiers en liste pour s'occuper de gérer la crise médiatique, car les journalistes n'avaient pas mis longtemps à découvrir la cause de l'explosion, étaient Gin et Tia Hallibel. On connaissait le premier et ses méthodes pour étouffer les scandales, on connaissait par contre un peu moins sa sœur Hallibel, qui s'occupait de tout résoudre en ne lâchant pas le moindre denier. Un vrai requin de la finance.

Les deux personnes étaient donc au manoir depuis 8 heures tapantes, enfermées avec Sôsuke dans son bureau à réfléchir à comment minimiser l'impact de cet évènement fortuit sur la réunion officielle de l'Espada. Ce grand meeting qu'il abhorrait au moins autant que son frère Nnoitra.

Il n'avait pas gravi les échelons sociaux comme Tia ou d'autres parmi les dix frères et sœurs adoptés par Aizen. Chacun avait une spécialité, un domaine parfois plus ou moins légal dans lequel il excellait, et lui et Jiruga par exemple n'étaient pas particulièrement portés sur l'intellectuel comme la recherche scientifique ou les finances.

Donc quand venait le moment de la réunion officielle, certains comme lui, qui n'avait pas d'impact direct sur la société d'Aizen, servaient plus de décoration et cela l'agaçait. Parce que Grimmjow savait parfaitement qu'il était loin d'être un abruti, il n'était pas nommé responsable du Corps de protection rapprochée pour rien ! Auprès du public il avait un poste important mais dans les coulisses en _famille_, c'était une autre histoire.

Ils ne s'aimaient pas. Aizen les avait adoptés les uns après les autres, prenant soin de sélectionner les plus « intéressants » en vue de les former. Il n'avait jamais demandé à ce qu'on le suive, mais ils l'avaient tous fait. Peut-être parce que la plupart étaient animés d'un genre de gratitude, pour lui, c'était parce qu'il n'avait rien d'autre.

Et au final, c'était peut-être pareil pour tous. Car ils avaient chacun un secret sur leur passé. Certains le cachaient bien mais Nnoitra n'hésitait pas à en faire sa marque de visite par exemple. A neuf ans il avait tué sa mère en la torturant et quand son père avait découvert ça, ils s'étaient battus jusqu'à ce que l'adulte meure. Etaient-ils des parents violents eux-aussi ? Certainement car c'était le seul point commun qui les liait tous, mais le borgne n'en disait rien.

Grimmjow grogna et secoua la tête comme pour s'obliger à passer à un autre sujet. Un coup d'œil à son téléphone et il ne vit toujours aucune nouvelle. Il sortit de sa chambre avec l'idée de se préparer un encas pour essayer de se changer les idées quand il avisa son Little Berry dans le couloir, planté devant la porte du bureau de Sôsuke.

« Ichi ! »

Le collégien sursauta et s'approcha de lui avant de se blottir immédiatement contre son ami. Le plus âgé eut un air tendre et soupira.

« Papa est occupé…

-Oui, le travail, t'sais.

-Je ne vais pas en cours aujourd'hui alors ?

-Non, j'pense qu'il s'est dit que tu devrais te reposer. Pas d'accord ?

-Si… »

La voix d'Ichigo était lointaine. Il avait l'air encore un peu déboussolé mais son état était bien plus rassurant que la veille où il restait prostré dans les bras de son père.

« On va manger un truc, Little Berry ? »

Le collégien était toujours en pyjama et devait probablement être encore un peu endormi mais il acquiesça. Ils descendirent tous les deux à la cuisine, Grimmjow envisageant de profiter de ce moment d'intimité pour parler avec le plus jeune. Il avait eu le temps de faire le point sur son propre comportement et s'il s'était conduit comme un lâche la veille, il voulait être sûr que son protégé soit certain que cela ne recommencerait pas. Il n'était pas que son garde du corps, là pour prendre les coups, mais il était aussi là pour un autre rôle plus subtil qu'il avait parfois un peu de mal à discerner. Grand frère, ami, quelque chose dans ces eaux-là.

Ils arrivèrent à la cuisine où ils trouvèrent Hinamori affairée près des fourneaux. Elle les salua poliment et avisa l'enfant.

« Tu voudrais que je te prépare des pancakes, Ichigo ? »

La domestique tutoyait le fils d'Aizen malgré le protocole. Elle avait obtenu cette 'dérogation' car Ichigo n'aurait pas pu pas se sentir à l'aise les premiers jours de son arrivée si on avait conservé la distance respectueuse imposée au personnel vis-à-vis des maîtres de maison.

« Je veux bien, s'il te plaît, Momo.

-Avec plaisir. Puis-je vous préparer quelque chose, Monsieur Jaggerjack ? »

Grimmjow haussa un sourcil.

« Un café, s'il te plaît. Ça sera bon. »

Ichigo leva la tête et sourit à son ami.

« Qu'est-ce qui y'a ? demanda le garde du corps.

-Tu as dit 's'il te plaît', c'est rare ! Mais c'est bien. »

L'homme hocha la tête. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte qu'il ne disait pas les formules de politesse. Sans doute les restes d'un manque d'éducation.

Ils s'assirent tous les deux à table, laissant la jeune femme les servir. Elle apporta du jus de fruit et du sirop d'érable pour accompagner les pancakes du collégien tandis qu'elle ajouta une viennoiserie avec le café de Grimmjow.

« Bon appétit.

-Merci, Momo ! »

Elle retourna ensuite s'occuper du déjeuner, s'affairant sur plusieurs plats à la fois. Le garde du corps était assez mécontent de ne pouvoir avoir un moment avec Ichigo mais cela lui permit de réaliser que ce dernier ne voudrait peut-être pas avoir une conversation sérieuse alors qu'il mangeait de délicieux pancakes dégoulinants de sirop bien sucré qui devait coller aux dents. Grimmjow n'aimait pas le sucré.

« Tu prépares un gros déjeuner ?

-Oui, Monsieur. Monsieur Aizen m'a signalé que Monsieur Ichimaru et Madame Hallibel restaient ce midi. »

Ichigo s'arrêta dans le meurtre de son assiette. Il lança un regard à Grimmjow, comme s'il lui demandait de trouver un moyen de lui épargner un long déjeuner avec des gens qui ne le mettaient pas forcément à l'aise.

« Sôsuke n'a rien dit à propos de ma présence ?

-Non. »

Le garde du corps dissimula son mécontentement. Il détestait ce genre de réunion oui, mais il détestait aussi le fait d'être considéré comme le crétin dont on n'a besoin que pour se jeter dans le tas. Il regarda son vis-à-vis et commença :

« T'as envie d'aller en cours aujourd'hui ?

-Non.

-Etonnant tiens, plaisanta le plus âgé. Ça te dirait qu'on sorte tous les deux se promener. Faire un foot dans le jardin ou aller au parc ?

-Oui, ça serait bien.

-T'as pas l'air motivé ? s'étonna Grimmjow. Un problème ?

-Je préfèrerais rester à la maison… »

L'adulte fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que ce comportement était révélateur de fatigue ? Ou est-ce qu'Ichigo ne voulait pas sortir pour se sentir plus en sécurité ? Grimmjow regarda sur le côté, Hinamori faisait mine de ne rien entendre, après tout c'était son travail mais le garde du corps aurait largement préféré qu'elle ne soit pas là, pour qu'il puisse réconforter Ichigo sans avoir l'impression d'être observé comme une bête de foire. Quand il dévoilait un peu de son cœur, c'était toujours pareil. On le regardait comme si le ciel allait leur tomber sur la tête. Parce qu'il était censé être un genre de bête sauvage qui n'aimait personne d'autre que lui. Fut un temps ça aurait pu être vrai.

« Little Berry, t'sais que j'suis là, hein ?

-…

-J'suis là pour te protéger, je te l'ai dit. »

Ichigo tripota un morceau de sa crêpe du bout de la fourchette, évitant soigneusement les pupilles électriques de son interlocuteur. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais hésita. Après quelques secondes, il ajouta finalement :

« Mais… tu fais que ton travail, non ? »

Le garde du corps fronça les sourcils.

« Oui, mon taf c'est de te protéger. Mais si j'faisais que mon taf, je serais pas à table avec toi pour discuter. Je jouerais pas avec toi aux jeux vidéos, je serais juste derrière toi comme ton ombre à fermer ma gueule et à me manifester quand y'a un danger.

-… J'ai eu très peur hier. »

Le plus âgé se leva pour se rapprocher du collégien, s'asseyant sur la chaise à côté.

« Quand j'ai appuyé, je voulais juste voir la porte se lever…

-J'm'en doute.

-Mais y'a eu le bruit et le feu et… ça m'a fait peur.

-C'était fait pour. Quelqu'un veut nous faire du mal et pour ça il va tout faire pour t'effrayer. Faut être fort et se dire que ce n'est pas ça qui va t'arrêter.

-T'as vu beaucoup de choses comme ça ?

-Ouais.

-Et t'as plus peur ? Parce que t'es habitué ?

-J'ai toujours peur, Little Berry. Mais j'ai appris à me servir de cette peur pour réagir. »

Ichigo jaugea le regard de son héros à ces paroles. Se servir de la peur pour réagir. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'imaginait pas. Il fronça les sourcils et enfourna un morceau de pancake dans sa bouche, pensivement.

« On va se promener au parc alors ? demanda-t-il une fois la bouche vide.

-Sans problème, Little Berry. »

~ o ~

Aizen leva les yeux du dossier qu'il étudiait avec ses subordonnés aux alentours de midi. Ils n'avaient cessé de retourner l'affaire dans tous les sens et cherchaient le meilleur moyen de s'en sortir au moindre mal car la police avait du mal à croire à l'histoire d'un boomer à la vitesse phénoménale et soupçonnait Aizen d'avoir lui-même installé la bombe et fait sauter la moitié du parking. Les forces de police manquaient cependant d'un mobile et de véritables preuves, ce qui rendait la chose moins inquiétante.

« Cet inspecteur a le soutien d'un gros ponte, soupira Gin d'une voix lasse. Il nous mettra toujours des bâtons dans les roues…

-J'ai beau lui proposer des avantages auprès de nos partenaires, Monsieur Aizen. Mais rien n'y fait. »

Le maître des lieux posa sa tête sur sa main, son bras étant accoudé à son fauteuil. Cet inspecteur en question était une véritable plaie dont il n'avait jamais réussi à s'accorder un minimum de confiance. Pour maintenir son commerce à flot en se débarrassant progressivement de la gangrène mafieuse de son père, Sôsuke avait dû redoubler d'efforts mais cela n'avait jamais ému le fonctionnaire et il restait à ses yeux le fils d'un homme d'affaire à moitié parrain.

« Kisuke m'en veut personnellement. Contentez-vous de vous soucier des preuves. Tant qu'il n'y en a aucune, laissez-le crier au loup, déclara-t-il froidement. Un jour, il finira bien par se lasser.

-Bien, Aizen.

-Oui, Monsieur Aizen. »

L'homme d'affaire se leva alors en entendant des éclats de voix à l'extérieur. Il rejoignit la fenêtre et vit sur le parvis son fils qui tenait en joue Grimmjow, armé d'un pistolet à eau. Il faisait chaud aujourd'hui et il comprenait sans peine qu'un jeu aquatique puisse être le plus amusant. Mais ce qui le rassurait malgré lui, car il n'en montra rien bien entendu, fut de le voir rire alors que le garde du corps rétorquait d'une salve bien placée.

« Aizen ?

-Oui ?

-Nous maintenons la réunion ?

-Oui. Il nous faut faire face. Je me débrouillerai pour qu'Ichigo ne soit pas là.

-Sage décision, Aizen, ajouta Gin. Et sans vouloir passer pour un morphale, c'est pas l'heure du déjeuner ? »

La voix chantante eut le mérite d'arracher un début de sourire au père inquiet.

« Hinamori a certainement fini la préparation. »

~ o ~

En fin d'après-midi, Grimmjow et Ichigo se trouvaient allongés sur des transats en terrasse. Ils n'étaient pas tellement sorti finalement mais pas parce que le collégien avait peur de s'aventurer à l'extérieur. Ils s'étaient arrosés jusqu'à l'heure du repas où Grimmjow avait commandé une pizza. Ils avaient dévoré leur pitance comme deux gars pourraient le faire avec une bière et en regardant le foot. Même s'il n'y avait ce jour-là ni alcool pour Ichigo et ni sport à la télé. Ils s'étaient passé un film sur l'écran géant du salon pour éviter la grosse chaleur, et quand les rayons du soleil se firent moins dangereux, ils décidèrent d'aller piquer une tête dans la piscine.

Ils avaient fait des pauses entre chaque bain, jouant au tennis ou aux cartes. Et ce jusque vers 18 heures. Les deux comparses étaient maintenant à se reposer bravement sur leur chaise longue avec un cocktail juste à côté. Ichigo semblait avoir particulièrement apprécié sa journée et le souvenir de la bombe s'était éloigné sensiblement. L'adulte savait parfaitement que la scène resterait gravée dans sa mémoire cependant il espérait que cela deviendrait le genre de blessure moteur et pas celle qui marque sans s'avérer utile pour le futur.

« Y'a aïkido ce soir, fit remarquer Grimmjow. Tu veux y aller ?

-Ouais.

-Oui, si Sôsuke t'entend dire 'ouais', il va m'engueuler.

-Tout le monde dit 'ouais', protesta Ichigo. En classe aussi et des « merdes » et des « fait chier » à la pelle.

-Le truc c'est que si tu dis 'ouais' ou des insultes en présence de ton père, il va pas aimer, renchérit l'adulte. Après je dis ça, tu fais comme tu veux, Little Berry ! »

Le collégien rit doucement et se redressa finalement. Il était largement sec et comme il s'était douché il ne sentait pas le chlore. Il lui fallait juste passer sa tenue de sport pour être conduit au gymnase. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Grimmjow qui avait plié ses bras derrière sa tête pour l'y reposer. Il était en bermuda de bain et pendant un moment, Ichigo regarda ses abdos. Il avisa ensuite les siens et appuya du bout du doigt dedans. Il était bien loin d'avoir un corps d'athlète…

« Tu constates que t'as des bourr'lets ? lança Grimmjow railleur.

-Hé ! J'ai pas de bourrelets d'abord !

-Bah pas de tablettes de chocolats non plus ! »

Ichigo attrapa le pistolet à eau et arrosa sans scrupule son vis-à-vis en guise de représailles.

« Prend ça ! HA ! »

Il s'ensuivit une course poursuite qui traversa rapidement le manoir. Heureusement pour l'honneur, ils ne croisèrent ni Gin, ni Hallibel et ni Sôsuke. Grimmjow ne pensait pas que le maître des lieux en aurait été choqué ou outré, mais il faisait confiance à Ichimaru pour le dire à tout le monde et sa réputation serait alors brisée. Un garde du corps, et qui plus est le responsable du corps de protection, qui poursuivait un gosse de onze dans le manoir, ce n'était pas crédible.

Après donc une mise en jambe en vue de l'entraînement d'aïkido, les deux amis s'habillèrent convenablement pour sortir et Grimmjow prit le volant pour rejoindre le gymnase. Ichigo était déjà en tenue et trépignait à l'idée de cet entraînement important, le dernier avant le redouté passage de grades. Il parlait souvent d'une fille de son cours qui était très douée et qui suivait en même temps des leçons de karaté, elle participait même déjà à des compétitions.

« Tatsuki est vraiment forte, tu verras !

-Ouais mais moi j'veux que ça soit toi le plus fort !

-Ah mais laisse tomber, Grimm. Je peux pas l'avoir, elle me bat tout le temps…

-Tss, j'espère au moins que tu te laisses pas faire ! s'exclama le chauffeur.

-Non bien sûr. Elle me taperait encore plus fort si je faisais semblant de la laisser gagner… »

Grimmjow hocha la tête.

« Rassure-moi, c'est bien une amie, hein ?

-Oui ! répondit Ichigo joyeusement, elle est même ma meilleure amie avec Chad.

-Mais je l'ai jamais vue non ? »

Le garçon réfléchit un instant. Effectivement, il était possible que Grimmjow ne l'ait jamais vue car elle n'était pas dans la même classe que lui. Ils ne se voyaient qu'à la récréation et le garde du corps ne le surveillait pas pendant la journée de classe. Ou du moins, il restait éloigné et lui laissait du temps sans un regard observateur constamment braqué sur lui. Et comme elle venait juste d'être transférée à l'entraînement d'aïkido pour son excellent niveau…

« C'est un garçon manqué ! »

L'adulte haussa les sourcils. Décidément, son Little Berry s'entourait d'amis particuliers. Entre Chad, le métis mexicain gigantesque pour son âge et Tatsuki le garçon manqué petit prodige de karaté…

« Il y a aussi Inoue que tu connais pas, dit Ichigo d'une voix plus calme.

-Et elle a quoi de spécial elle ? Elle fait du karaté et est championne déjà ?

-Mais non, rigola le collégien. Elle est normale, comme moi. Elle a juste des goûters vraiment bizarres…

-Du genre ?

-Bah… ça a jamais l'air appétissant en tous cas. Elle mélange des trucs... »

L'air dégoûté du collégien amusa Grimmjow. Il tourna à un croisement et gara la voiture sur le parking. Il descendit rapidement pour suivre le petit sportif qui fonçait vers le gymnase. L'adulte attrapa son sac à dos avec sa bouteille d'eau et ses habits civils. Ils étaient légèrement en avance et cela permit à son protégé de lui présenter la fameuse Tatsuki. Et Grimmjow trouva, vu son air revêche et sa poigne sérieuse pour une fillette de onze ans, qu'elle avait un sacré caractère.

Ichigo n'oublia pas de l'inviter au manoir puisqu'il avait eu l'autorisation de son père et Tatsuki répondit avec joie en disant qu'elle le dirait à ses parents dès qu'elle rentrerait. Grimmjow se douta que les responsables de la collégienne voudraient certainement parler au père de l'autre enfant et il précisa qu'il donnerait le numéro d'Aizen aux parents.

L'entraînement se déroula normalement même si le garde du corps désespéra en voyant son protégé se faire littéralement rétamer par la karaté-kid.

« Du nerfs, Ichi ! »

Une ou deux fois le professeur avait soupiré en regardant le comportement de l'homme aux cheveux bleus sur le banc mais il trouva cela plutôt amusant et ne fit aucune remarque tant que le cours ne s'en trouvait pas perturbé.

Ichigo se donnait à fond, c'était quelque chose que Grimmjow voyait parfaitement. Et cela le conforta dans l'idée que l'enfant était un battant malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Il l'imaginait déjà adulte, se demandant quel genre il serait. Il avait bon cœur, le conserverait-il à travers les études qu'il ferait ? Est-ce qu'il virerait comme Aizen, à dissimuler constamment ses pensées et ses émotions ? Il espérait bien que non. Et tout à coup, il se surprit à imaginer le garçon plus tard, prenant la suite de son père. Dans l'état actuel des choses, il serait le meilleur président que le groupe n'aurait jamais eu. Grimmjow secoua la tête pour se sortir toutes ces idées farfelues. Un peu plus et il voyait les étoiles briller derrière le portrait d'un Ichigo adulte.

L'homme sursauta alors qu'il sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche. Syazel lui répondait enfin !

« _Il faudra que tu viennes à la morgue_, commença le scientifique sans préambule.

-Quand ?

-_Cette nuit si tu peux, tu dois avoir le gosse sur le dos là_. »

Grimmjow grinça des dents au dédain qui pointait dans la voix.

« C'est grave ?

-_La capsule de poison n'est pas commandée à distance, heureusement. C'est un dispositif qui s'enclenche lorsque l'on appuie précisément dessus, dangereux mais efficace._

-C'est déjà ça, soupira le garde du corps soulagé. Des infos sur lui ?

-_Pas grand-chose d'évident. Je t'ai envoyé le dossier, tu pourras chercher un suspect_.

-Okay, je passerai dans la nuit. »

Grimmjow ne remarqua pas alors le regard inquiet d'Ichigo qui s'était posé sur lui. Le collégien était loin d'être manipulable et il avait parfois tendance à oublier sa capacité d'observation.

~ o ~

_**Quatre ans plus tard**_

Ichigo grogna alors qu'on venait d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. 7 heures 30, c'était l'heure de se lever pour aller au collège. Et tous les matins, alors qu'il était bien installé dans les couvertures moelleuses, les paroles de Grimmjow lui revenaient en tête. Il avait raison à propos de l'école : petit ça le faisait rire, après ça l'ennuyait profondément. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de s'y amuser avec ses amis. Il avait de bonnes notes, certains auraient même dit qu'il était brillant car il ne travaillait pas comme un forcené pour les obtenir.

Enfin, trêve de bavardages, s'il trainait trop, il finirait en retard. Le collégien dégagea la couverture et avisa la date sur le calendrier près de son lit, une des rares décorations qui étaient apparues au mur depuis ses onze ans. Il avait eu quinze ans deux mois auparavant et, maintenant qu'on était septembre, il fallait se motiver pour la rentrée scolaire. Il repensa vaguement à la fête que lui avait organisée son père. Ça avait été en comité restreint, avec ses amis proches et Grimmjow bien entendu mais cela ne l'avait pas dérangé, au contraire.

Ichigo n'avait pas grandi en devenant un adolescent extraverti et il choisissait soigneusement son cercle d'amis. Il dévoilait peu ses sentiments et restait souvent réservé dans ses réactions à la fois par pudeur et timidité. Il avait toujours la mine sérieuse et les sourcils froncés mais il était parfaitement capable de sourire et rire, même si le dernier s'avérait plus rare.

Enfin, ses amis lui avaient offert des DVDs et des mangas, Inoue avait même confectionné une peluche à l'effigie de son personnage de fiction favori et même si pour cela elle avait eu l'aide d'un ami doué en couture, Ichigo avait particulièrement apprécié. Et la peluche tenait compagnie à Kon sur sa commode. Grimmjow lui avait offert deux places de concert pour aller voir un de ses groupes fétiches tandis que son père avait poussé le vice jusqu'à lui offrir une console de jeu. Et le collégien soupçonna fortement son garde du corps et ami d'avoir plus ou moins téléguidé la chose car malgré tout l'amour qu'il avait pour son père, l'adolescent savait qu'il n'était pas forcément à la dernière mode.

En même temps Sôsuke approchait la quarantaine et même Grimmjow qui n'avait que 26 ans depuis peu commençait à ne plus être entièrement dans le vent. Mais puisqu'Ichigo se fichait pas mal de la mode et vivait sa vie de collégien comme il l'entendait, cela ne l'avait jamais dérangé plus que cela.

« Berry, tu vas être à la bourre… »

Le collégien dressa l'oreille. Le garde du corps venait de passer devant sa porte tout en sirotant son café rituel. L'adolescent soupira, attrapa des habits dans sa penderie et les enfila rapidement avant de rejoindre les cuisines où il trouva son père lisant le journal.

« Salut, Papa.

-Bonjour, Ichigo. »

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Hinamori, elle venait d'entrer et s'apprêtait à lui servir un succulent breakfast anglais comme elle savait si bien les faire. Ichigo aimait bien avoir un œuf et du bacon grillé le matin sur un bon toast croustillant et beurré, cela lui tenait au corps, lui qui avait toujours faim mais qui restait maigre comme un fil. Souvent, quand il se regardait dans le miroir après la douche, il jalousait un peu Grimmjow et sa forme olympique. Lui et sa carrure de crevette faisaient pâle figure même s'il se savait robuste et honorablement taillé pour son âge.

« Tu as bien dormi, Papa ?

-Hm, pas assez, comme toujours.

-Tu aurais dû prendre un peu de vacances cet été, non ?

-Si la bande de bras cassés qui me sert de subordonnés servait à quelque chose…

-Des mots doux dès le matin ! s'exclama Grimmjow en prenant place à son tour à table. J'sens que t'es d'bonne humeur aujourd'hui, Sôsuke. »

L'homme lui adressa un regard froid.

« Okay, j'ai rien dit. »

Ichigo n'en ajouta pas plus et remercia la domestique quand elle lui servit son plat et apporta les jus de fruits. Il n'appréciait pas le café et encore moins le thé qu'il trouvait trop amer. Cela désespérait son père qui adorait cette boisson.

« Tu finis à quelle heure aujourd'hui ? demanda Jaggerjack.

-Je sais pas. »

Sôsuke leva un œil de son journal et observa la réaction du garde du corps. Il n'aurait su exactement comment qualifier cela, mais la relation de Grimmjow et Ichigo prenant un tournant inattendu. Son fils n'avait pas eu de crise d'adolescence dans le sens des grandes disputes et des cris spectaculaires. C'était seulement quelques velléités d'indépendance, comme tout garçon de son âge, et son garde du corps avait été le premier à en pâtir. Certes, le collégien ne disait pas clairement à son ami de le laisser tranquille, mais il essayait plus ou moins d'esquiver les questions d'emploi du temps, de partir volontairement en retard pour aller au collège en courant et seul…

« Ichigo, je sais que tu souhaiterais être un adolescent normal, mais Grimmjow est là pour te protéger. »

L'adolescent soupira et acquiesça.

« Je finis à 17 heures, Grimm.

-S'tu veux j'attendrai dans la rue parallèle, ça t'va ? »

L'ère des compromis. Car on ne pouvait reprocher à l'héritier Aizen de vouloir vivre normalement sans qu'un homme de douze ans de plus que lui ne le surveille constamment. Grimmjow avait déjà fait d'énormes efforts en acceptant de ne pas intervenir lorsque des petites frappes cherchaient la bagarre avec son protégé. Sôsuke se leva et posa son journal sur le côté de la table.

« Je serai au bureau jusque tard, ne m'attendez pas.

-Okay, Papa. Bonne journée.

-Toi aussi. »

Grimmjow ne salua pas, grognant intérieurement après son protégé. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il serait l'heureux gagnant de la crise d'adolescence. Pour tout dire, il se serait attendu à ce qu'Ichigo en fasse voir de belles à Sôsuke qui, s'il était présent quand il le fallait, travaillait beaucoup. Mais non, c'était lui, celui qui passait son temps à le protéger, qui prenait tout. D'un certain côté, à la place d'Ichigo il aurait tenté plus d'une fois de semer son garde du corps et rien que pour lui épargner cette chasse, il lui en était reconnaissant.

Il aurait redoublé d'ingéniosité pour s'en débarrasser s'il avait eu un protecteur constamment sur son dos. Il aurait sans doute été jusqu'à manifester sa colère violemment, il était ainsi après tout. Mais il remerciait Ichigo dans le fond, car l'adolescent savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix et ses petites tentatives d'indépendance n'étaient en somme qu'une manifestation d'un désir de normalité… Parfois, il trouvait qu'Ichigo avait l'air mélancolique. En grandissant, on pouvait presque voir dans son regard qu'il avait un passé lourd et cela désolait Grimmjow qui avait vainement espéré que l'oubli serait plus efficace.

Mais il était le premier à savoir qu'on n'effaçait jamais ce genre de choses.

« Grimm ?

-Ouais ?

-Le grand-père de Chad est mourant, on pourra aller à l'hôpital ce soir ? »

L'adulte contint la surprise qu'une telle nouvelle lui causa.

« Bien sûr. Mais ça fait longtemps qu'il… »

Le regard d'Ichigo n'était pas froid, juste quelque peu absent mais cela le vieillissait.

« Il est vieux, tout simplement.

-Oh. »

Après un silence tendu que le plus âgé ne sut gérer, Ichigo soupira finalement.

« Tu sais… en grandissant, je pensais… que tout resterait derrière moi. »

Grimmjow fixa l'adolescent dans les yeux, le laissant continuer sur sa lancée. Il avait fini son petit-déjeuner déjà et faisait tourner son jus d'orange dans son verre distraitement, comme s'il cherchait à voir quelque chose dans la pulpe qui remontait à la surface à force d'être secouée.

« En fait, plus j'avance et plus je sais que je suis différent. »

Le garde du corps jaugea son interlocuteur un moment. Certes, tous les adolescents se faisaient cette réflexion au moins une fois dans leur vie. Parce que c'était l'âge où on se cherchait, où on essayait de se placer quelque part, après l'enfance mais pas encore adulte. Une période entre deux eaux.

« J'peux pas t'dire que ça changera pour nous, t'sais.

-… Toi aussi ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle. Quand tu regardes ton corps tu vois les marques des coups ? Il n'y a pas de traces visibles, mais je les vois.

-Tu peux rien oublier. C'est juste comme ça. »

Le collégien poussa un gros soupir et se passa une main sur le visage avant de la glisser dans ses cheveux et les ébouriffer un peu. Il s'assit plus confortablement sur son siège et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je suis fatigué, Grimm.

-J'le sais. »

Le garde du corps conduisit son protégé jusque dans une rue adjacente aux bâtiments du collège et du lycée. Ichigo commençait son année de troisième et la rupture avec l'enfance se faisait de plus en plus ressentir pour lui. Surtout que ses amis proches n'avaient pas eu non plus une vie particulièrement dorée. D'après ce qu'il en avait compris, Inoue vivait avec son frère, les parents les ayant abandonnés ou quelque chose du genre. Chad n'avait plus que son grand-père au monde et il comprenait parfaitement qu'Ichigo soit fatigué et préoccupé ces derniers temps.

Son meilleur ami se retrouverait bientôt seul au monde et il savait pertinemment comment faisait un enfant pour s'en sortir à cet âge-là. Il en avait quatorze quand il avait rencontré Aizen qui lui avait promis un toit, la nourriture et des habits. Sans lui, il aurait fini dans un gang de petites frappes ou sans doute pire.

« Tu veux que j'vous emmène tous à l'hosto ce soir ? lança le plus âgé alors qu'Ichigo sortait de la voiture.

-Ça te dérange pas ?

-Franchement, Berry. T'crois que j'le proposerais si ça m'saoulait ?

-… Non, admit-il en souriant. Merci alors et à ce soir. »

Ichigo n'avait pas été la cible d'attentat depuis la bombe quelques années auparavant. Aizen non plus du reste. Grimmjow avait mené son enquête en long et en large et bien qu'il ait découvert l'identité de celui qui s'était déguisé, il n'avait pas été plus avancé. Les seules 'attaques' qui avaient ensuite eu lieu avaient visé le chef de famille et s'étaient avérées uniquement médiatiques, provoquées par des rachats qui réveillaient de vieilles querelles datant d'Aizen Senior. Mais rien n'avait mérité l'affolement et c'était pourquoi Grimmjow se permettait de laisser un peu plus de liberté au fils de son patron. Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait probablement été jusqu'à assister aux cours pour être sûr que rien ne se produise. Quand il s'agissait de son Little Berry, l'homme était paranoïaque.

Enfin, « little » n'avait plus lieu d'être maintenant qu'Ichigo avoisinait le mètre soixante-quinze. S'il devait l'avouer, le garde du corps aurait même dit que le gamin qui courait dans les couloirs devenait un très beau jeune homme, tout en finesse et robustesse. Il n'avait pas des muscles disproportionnés, de traits physiques hideux… D'une certaine manière, il trouvait presque qu'il ressemblait à Sôsuke en vieillissant. Mais il n'aurait su dire en quoi exactement. Le téléphone sonna mais il ne prit pas la peine de décrocher, continuant de suivre la silhouette d'Ichigo qui s'engouffrait dans l'enceinte de l'établissement.

A chaque fois qu'il le voyait passer ces portes, ses tripes se nouaient. Ce sentiment le prenait depuis quelques semaines et il pensait naïvement que ce n'était que le reflet de ses instincts protecteurs envers ce gosse qu'il avait vu grandir. Un gosse qui devenait un jeune homme vraiment agréable à regarder…

Et qui aux yeux de la loi était son frère.

~ o ~

Dans la voiture pour rejoindre l'hôpital, le silence était pesant. Sado était déjà là-bas, il passait le plus long de ses journées au chevet de son grand-père même si ce dernier lui intimait qu'aller en cours serait plus judicieux pour son avenir. Il n'y avait donc qu'Ichigo, Tatsuki et Inoue dans la voiture, les deux filles à l'arrière et, place passager, le garçon qui fronçait les sourcils. Grimmjow sentait que l'adolescent était perdu, pour les trois, il pouvait voir leur détresse, mais celle d'Ichigo le touchait beaucoup plus et il rageait d'être encore une fois impuissant.

« C'est l'hôpital central, Grimm.

-Hn, j'sais, après un silence il ajouta. Vous voulez venir au manoir après pour dîner ? Ça vous changera p'têt les idées ? »

Ichigo admit un sourire et regarda ses deux amies à l'arrière.

« Désolée, j'ai d'autres trucs de prévu ce soir, répondit Tatsuki. Mais c'est gentil de votre part.

-Je… veux bien si ça ne dérange pas, hein.

-Bien sûr que non, Inoue ! Grimm, Papa a précisé une heure avec toi pour son retour ?

-Nope, rien de plus que ce matin. »

Le reste du voyage s'effectua dans un silence un peu plus léger accompagné de la radio. De temps en temps, Ichigo ou Tatsuki échangeaient quelques mots à propos des devoirs ou d'exposés qui leur fallait bientôt rendre. On parla aussi des cours qu'il faudrait photocopier pour que Chad n'ait pas de retard quand il reviendrait en classe. Les trois amis étaient organisés et si Tatsuki était la meneuse et suggérait les choses, c'était Ichigo qui avait le dernier mot. Cela faisait presque plaisir à Grimmjow. Il se disait que le fils d'Aizen avait un caractère bien trempé de leader mais savait le garder posé.

« J'vous dépose là, j'vais chercher une place.

-C'est la chambre 221 au second, je crois, indiqua le roux. Monsieur Joaquín de la Rosa. Tu nous rejoins ?

-Ouais, à toute. »

L'adolescent aux cheveux orange claqua alors la portière et suivit ses deux amies qui se dirigeaient déjà vers le hall d'entrée. Ils connaissaient tout le service où avait été admis le grand-père et n'avaient plus besoin de demander leur chemin aux infirmiers pour rejoindre la chambre. La première fois où ils s'étaient perdus, ils avaient poliment demandé à un médecin mais ce dernier s'était avéré être le dirigeant de l'hôpital et n'avait pas apprécié être pris pour un guide. Mais les trois jeunes gens avaient quand même obtenu leur renseignement.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte et Tatsuki frappa un coup bref, attendant que Sado vienne ouvrir. Il semblait exténué et cela les inquiéta car il était rare de voir leur ami dans cet état de faiblesse. Il était l'exemple même de l'expression _solide comme un roc_ et les épaules voûtées et son air plus éteint encore qu'à l'accoutumée étaient inquiétants. Ichigo lui tendit un sac plastique marqué de la cafétéria.

« On s'est arrêté pour te prendre un truc à manger, Chad, expliqua-t-il. On voudrait pas que t'oublies de te nourrir.

-Merci beaucoup. »

Il prit délicatement le sac et en sortit le contenu.

« Oh, mais qui voilà… »

La voix rauque et tremblante de vieillesse interpela d'abord Inoue qui se précipita au chevet du vieil homme en lui prenant poliment la main.

« Bonsoir Monsieur Oscar ! lança-t-elle avec une joie forcée, j'espère que vous vous sentez un peu mieux aujourd'hui ?

-Toujours quand une si belle jeune fille me le demande. »

Le ton était à la plaisanterie et si Tatsuki et Inoue trouvaient cela plus réconfortant et si Chad se sentait certainement soulagé de voir son dernier parent capable de rire, Ichigo trouvait cela juste dramatique. Ils étaient tous obligés de se mentir pour que la chose paraisse moins dure et il ne le supportait pas. Le collégien tourna la tête et remarqua que le métis croquait dans son sandwich sans grand entrain. Il soupira et avisa les deux filles qui faisaient la conversation.

« Tu veux qu'on sorte un peu ? » souffla Ichigo discrètement.

Sado acquiesça et quitta la pièce en marmonnant un « je reviens », suivi de son ami. Tatsuki darda un regard suspicieux à Ichigo, sachant pertinemment que son ami lui cachait encore des choses, mais elle n'en dit rien. Inoue lui posa une main sur la sienne en souriant.

« Tu sais bien qu'Ichigo est très réservé avec les sentiments, dit-elle avec un ton doux. C'est son caractère.

-Oui mais c'est pas une raison pour nous mettre sur la touche. » soupira-t-elle.

Oscar était resté silencieux bien que n'ayant pas manqué une miette de la conversation. A force d'observer les jeunes gens qui représentaient maintenant la seule famille de son petit-fils, il ne pouvait que les apprécier. Parce qu'ils étaient soudés et faisaient mutuellement attention à l'autre.

Dans le couloir, Chad s'adossa au mur et se passa une main sur le visage. Ichigo eut un air attristé en voyant ce geste, cela voulait dire que son ami était vraiment au bout du rouleau. En même temps, il s'imaginait à sa place. Pourrait-il endosser tout cela si c'était son père dans ce lit d'hôpital ? Serait-il capable de tenir le coup si Grimmjow était là…

« Chad… je sais que c'est pas forcément le moment pour ça mais… »

L'adolescent baissa les yeux un instant avant de reprendre :

« Tu ne pourras sûrement pas vivre seul à ton âge et les services sociaux vont, Ichigo hésita longuement à finir sa phrase. Je ne veux pas que tu partes dans une famille d'accueil. »

Le métis mexicain leva les yeux vers son ami. Il savait bien qu'il n'enterrait pas son grand-père précocement en disant cela, Ichigo ne voyait que le résultat. Si Oscar Joaquín de la Rosa mourait, Sado Yasutora, collégien de 15 ans, se retrouverait entraîné dans la spirale des services sociaux d'aide pour l'enfance. Cela l'effrayait, mais il n'avait pas la force de penser à comment contrer ce processus. Le pouvait-il seulement ?

« Je sais que tu n'aimeras pas ça mais… Je peux en parler à mon père et il pourra t'aider à vivre seul, jusqu'à ce tu aies fini tes études et…

-Tu veux lui demander de m'entretenir ? »

Le fils d'Aizen se mordit la lèvre, n'aimant pas cette connotation.

« Non… Je ne veux simplement pas que tu te retrouves dans une famille d'accueil…

-Tu ne dis jamais rien sur toi et maintenant, tu me parles de famille d'accueil comme si tu avais connu ça ? »

Le concerné détourna le regard. Il n'avait jamais mentionné son passé à ses amis. Il n'avait pas non plus cherché à le cacher et avec un peu de réflexion, il savait que Tatsuki, Inoue et Sado se doutaient de quelque chose. Un évènement qui aurait eu lieu avant ses neufs ans, avant qu'il n'arrive dans sa nouvelle école et ne les rencontre progressivement.

Ils savaient déjà tous que son père était une personnalité du business et que Grimmjow, sous couvert de se faire passer pour le grand frère et l'ami protecteur, avait plus le rôle d'un garde du corps. Mais cela ne les aidait en rien à deviner qu'il avait eu des vrais parents, morts dans un accident de voiture. Puis des nouveaux parents qui l'avaient aimé avant que l'un d'eux ne se mette à le battre et à lui faire subir toutes sortes d'humiliations alors qu'il n'avait que six ans.

Pour Ichigo, son passé était un poids qu'il voulait oublier. Il y avait une feuille avec une grande frise chronologique tracée à l'encre et lui tentait désespérément de l'effacer avec une gomme pour crayon de papier.

« Berry ? Sado ? Réunion dehors ou quoi ? »

Ichigo sursauta à l'arrivée de Grimmjow qui rangeait nonchalamment ses clés de voiture dans sa poche.

« Bonjour, Grimmjow, résonna la voix de Chad.

-Salut à toi aussi, Sado. Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller mieux à ce que je vois…? »

Ichigo détournait le regard. Le garde du corps fronça les sourcils. Il avait tout entendu, évidemment. Et il se demandait si Ichigo essaierait de lui faire part de son projet concernant le métis. Est-ce qu'il amadouerait Sôsuke pour qu'il verse une pension à son ami ? Ou lui demanderait-il carrément de passer à travers la loi pour aider son meilleur ami ?

« Grand-père va de plus en plus mal.

-Je suis désolé, s'entendit dire Grimmjow. Mais toi, tu as prévu ? »

Le fils d'Aizen eut un regard étonné et étrangement rempli de gratitude à l'égard de son héros.

« C'pas franchement cool tous ces trucs et bon, en parler c'toujours délicat. Mais un gosse peut pas s'occuper de gérer un enterrement, les formalités administratives… Déjà pour l'hosto tu dois galérer, non ? »

S'il aurait été possible et compréhensible de s'offusquer du manque de tact de Grimmjow, Chad n'y trouva rien à redire. Tous les adultes le prenaient avec des pincettes, n'osant parler d'après la mort de peur de le bouleverser.

« Je ne sais pas…

-J'crois qu'Ichi a dû t'en parler, mais si t'as besoin de quelqu'un pour organiser la cérémonie, pour payer tous les frais et après, quelqu'un pour que tu puisses continuer à vivre chez toi. Hésite pas, hein.

-Merci beaucoup mais… je dois réfléchir… »

Grimmjow esquissa un sourire amusé.

« T'es poli hein. Moi j'aurais d'jà envoyé chier le gars qui m'aurait parlé comme ça.

-Grimm, tu…

-Tu veux être indépendant et rien devoir à personne, à ton âge j'pensais pareil. Mais j'ai vite pigé que justement, mon âge me posait problème pour vivre comme ça. Alors accepte l'aide et si t'as vraiment un problème avec le cadeau, dis-toi que tu nous rembourseras plus tard. »

Ichigo se sentait absolument en dehors du coup en regardant Chad et Grimmjow se jauger du regard aussi intensément. Et intérieurement, il ne pouvait que remercier l'adulte car il n'aurait jamais réussi à parler comme ça et à convaincre son ami aussi rapidement.

« Je comprends, déclara-t-il finalement. Mon grand-père… Je dois lui offrir au moins une mort décente.

-Si tu es okay, dis-le à Ichi. Moi j'me charge de convaincre son père. »

Après un court silence suivant ses paroles, Tatsuki ouvrit la porte d'un geste, l'air paniqué.

« Une infirmière ! cria-t-elle dans le couloir.

-Que… »

Sado se précipita dans la chambre et découvrit son grand-père qui avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer. L'adolescent lui tenait la main et essayait de le redresser assis pour qu'il puisse prendre son souffle mais rien n'y faisait. Inoue s'était écartée et tremblait comme une feuille dans un coin tandis que Tatsuki et Grimmjow étaient parties récupérer une infirmière par la peau du cou. Ichigo avisa la silhouette tremblotante d'Inoue.

Il appréciait beaucoup la jeune fille mais il n'avait jamais vraiment su lui parler. Chad était un gars, il ne se posait pas de questions. Et la karaté-kid avait plus l'âme masculine, il n'y avait donc que peu de problèmes aussi.

Ichigo voulait les aider. Il voulait aider Chad qui tenait la main d'Oscar avec un regard horrifié en se disant que c'était les derniers moments. Il voulait soutenir Inoue qui pleurait silencieusement en imaginant la douleur de son ami qui se retrouverait bientôt seul au monde. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire.

Il s'approcha lentement de la jeune fille et, sans qu'ils ne disent un mot, leurs mains se rapprochèrent. Il prit la plus frêle dans la sienne et la serra fort, tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur le vieil homme qui essayait de respirer et rassurer son petit-fils. Inoue sembla surprise du contact un court moment et, finalement, répondit à cette étreinte qui en disait beaucoup de par sa discrétion.

« Laissez passer ! »

Une femme et un médecin venaient de faire irruption dans la pièce et poussèrent les adolescents plus loin, puis leur demandèrent de quitter la chambre. Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le couloir, le silence pesant traduisant leur angoisse. Etait-ce les derniers moments ? Tous gardaient les yeux baissés vers le sol, inquiet. Il n'y avait que Grimmjow qui fixait intensément son protégé.

A l'instant, avant qu'ils ne sortent tous, il tenait la main de cette fille, non ? Il n'y avait rien de choquant et pourtant ce simple geste lui paraissait extrêmement intime. Surtout pour Ichigo qui évitait tous contacts physiques sauf lui et son père. Est-ce qu'il se montait la tête ? Après tout… son Berry était un ado dans la fleur de l'âge, avoir une copine à 15 ans c'était normal et…

« Il est sauvé, soupira l'infirmière en ouvrant la porte. Entrez mais ne le fatiguez pas surtout.

-Merci beaucoup…

-Monsieur Yasutora ?

-Oui ? »

Le médecin le conduisit à part pour lui dire ce que tout le monde pensait. Oscar Joaqin de la Rosa ne passerait sûrement pas la nuit.

~ o ~

Comme convenu, Inoue fut invitée pour la soirée au manoir. Ichigo proposa bien à son ami de venir avec lui plutôt que de rester encore à l'hôpital mais le fantôme de la dernière nuit le força à rester. Sado voulait être là quand son grand-père s'éteindrait et tous le comprenait parfaitement. Ils déposèrent Tatsuki chez elle au retour, elle était tout aussi soucieuse que les autres passagers et elle oublia presque de dire au revoir en descendant. Mais ce n'était pas comme si on lui en aurait voulu…

A peine étaient-ils rentrés au manoir qu'ils mangeaient tous un morceau dans un silence tendu qu'Inoue essaya tant bien que mal de détendre. Ichigo tenta de sourire à ses manières un peu maladroites, il fallait dire que la jeune fille n'était pas forcément dégourdie, et finalement le repas se termina dans une espèce de climat d'anxiété mais pas aussi pesant qu'au départ.

Les deux amis montèrent ensuite dans la chambre d'Ichigo et Grimmjow ne dit rien à cela, observant simplement le déroulement des évènements. Il y avait quelque chose de différent ce soir entre ces deux-là, il le savait parfaitement. Pour avoir vu Inoue, Sado et Tatsuki plus d'une fois dans ces murs, il les connaissait. Et il aurait pu jurer que ce qui naissait inconsciemment chez son Berry était quelque chose comme de l'amour.

Le garde du corps serra les poings. Il n'aurait su dire ce qu'il ressentait à l'idée de voir Ichigo et Inoue se consoler mutuellement, sans rien d'osé, mais simplement enlacés. Jalousie ? Certainement. Il avait vu Ichigo grandir, lui. Il l'avait soutenu dans ses débuts pour tenter de reprendre une vie normale, il l'avait poussé à se relever des coups durs et l'avait entraîné dans des jeux déjantés. Il… Il était à lui. D'une certaine manière, c'était son ami à lui et c'était à lui donc de le réconforter lorsque quelqu'un de son entourage était mourant.

Il voulait être à la place de cette fille.

« Bordel… »

Grimmjow se passa une main sur le visage. Il était jaloux d'une gamine ? C'était impensable. Sûrement un coup de la fatigue. Quelque chose comme ça. Il agissait en grand frère protecteur, un peu castrateur sur les bords qui sait. S'il voulait garder Ichigo rien que pour lui, c'était qu'il devait se faire soigner car il n'avait bien aucun droit de penser ça.

Ichigo était le fils de son patron, il était le petit garçon qu'il avait presque élevé. Ce devait être ça que ressentait un parent en voyant leur enfant grandir et s'éloigner d'eux progressivement. Mais lui, il n'était pas son père. Il était son ami, son garde du corps. Il voulait le garder près de lui le plus longtemps possible, être le confident… la personne la plus importante devant son père même !

Mais avant, aux yeux de la loi… Ils étaient frères.

* * *

**Alors, qui est-ce qui avait vu ce petit détail niveau fraternité ? x)**

**A bientôt pour la suite, avec un nouveau petit bond dans le temps !**


	7. Les jours dont on se souvient

**Auteur : Crazyitachi-la-malade-de-Shaka~**

Un peu plus d'attente que d'habitude, j'ai un peu de mal à faire le découpage narratif pour cette fic, y'a tellement de trucs, c'est difficile...**  
**

Bonne lecture et encore merci de vos reviews :)

* * *

**Luka**

Chapitre 7

_Les jours dont on se souvient_

Il y avait de ces évènements dans sa vie qu'on n'oubliait jamais.

Pas nécessairement des tragiques mais parfois il y avait des jours on l'on avait été si heureux que rien ne pouvait effacer cela dans la mémoire. Pour Grimmjow, il se souviendrait éternellement du jour où son père avait levé la main sur sa mère pour la tuer et, après l'avoir regardé un moment alors qu'il venait encore de le battre, s'était suicidé d'une balle dans la tête. Aussi cruel que cela pouvait paraître, c'était le souvenir de sa liberté.

Et aujourd'hui Ichigo ne se doutait pas qu'il aurait lui-aussi un souvenir comme celui-là. Il n'imaginait pas qu'à la fin de la soirée, il regarderait le calendrier en se disant que jamais il ne pourrait oublier.

« Ton costume est prêt, Ichigo. »

Le jeune homme leva la tête de son livre et rejoignit son père dans la salle d'essayage où le tailleur attendait pour qu'il passe sa création. Ichigo avait une certaine classe avec cet habit. Du haut de ses seize ans, le jeune homme en imposait. Tant par son port noble qui n'avait rien à envier à Aizen que par son caractère tempéré qui en séduisait plus d'une. Mais le fils d'Aizen n'était pas à caser et ce soir la communauté le saurait.

Tous les ans, il était de coutume qu'une des personnalités du business les plus importantes organisent une soirée de grande envergure afin de fêter le nouvel an. L'ambiance était bien entendu à l'apparat et sous le signe de l'hypocrisie et Sôsuke avait tout fait pour reculer l'échéance le plus possible pour épargner à Ichigo la découverte de ce monde de paillettes où même le vrai a des allures de mensonges. Mais son fils avait maintenant l'âge adulte presque et il fallait enfin faire des présentations officielles.

Ichigo Aizen n'était du reste plus un cœur libre et ils le verraient tous en compagnie de sa charmante cavalière, Inoue Orihime. La jeune femme n'avait pas encore été présentée à ce monde, Ichigo non plus, et les deux jeunes gens espéraient que les choses se dérouleraient sans encombres. Le fils savait que Grimmjow n'était jamais loin de lui pour le veiller mais il avouait que ces derniers temps l'homme semblait plus distant. Etait-ce parce qu'il ressentait une trop forte différence d'âge ? Il avait presque 28 ans et lui seulement 16… Peut-être le considérait-il comme un gamin.

« Eh bien voilà qui vous va à ravir, Monsieur Aizen ! »

Ichigo acquiesça, encore parfois troublé d'être nommé avec autant de déférence que son propre père.

« Vous avez fait un travail magnifique, murmura Ichigo en s'observant dans le miroir. C'est vraiment beau… »

Il fallait dire que ce costume noir mettait absolument sa silhouette en valeur.

« Tu es fin prêt pour ce soir, Ichigo, intervint la voix fière de Sôsuke. Inoue ne devrait plus tarder à sortir du maquillage. »

Le fils acquiesça. Il rejoignit le couloir, assez anxieux tout de même. Il savait que son père plaçait beaucoup d'espoir en lui et il ne voulait absolument pas le décevoir. Ce soir, il se devait d'adopter une attitude presque princière, digne de celle du nom d'Aizen qu'il portait. Il sursauta en entendant un rire amusé derrière lui.

« I-Inoue ? bredouilla-t-il.

-Tu avais l'air si sérieux, excuse-moi…

-C'est important pour moi et pour nous ce soir, se justifia-t-il.

-Oui, mais tu seras parfait. Tu es toujours au top niveau, sourit-elle. Ton père ne peut qu'être fier de toi. »

Elle accompagna ses paroles d'un délicat baiser sur les lèvres qui mit Ichigo mal à l'aise. Le jeune homme appréciait beaucoup Inoue, elle était douce et d'une patience d'or avec lui qui était si réservé. Les démonstrations d'affection, dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur… ça n'était pas ses points forts. Il avait le cœur sur la main, c'était indéniable cependant jouer au chevalier était bien plus simple que de rester humain. Et parfois, Inoue se demandait si Ichigo avait conscience de son comportement.

« Détend-toi, Ichigo, murmura-t-elle en l'enlaçant. Tu es intelligent, tu es posé, tu es même très beau, les gens ne pourront que t'admirer. »

Le jeune homme se retourna avec un sourire calme. Il caressa la joue de sa petite amie du bout des doigts avec un regard qui aurait presque pu dire qu'elle était tout son univers. Mais les mots n'étaient pas le fort d'Ichigo. Un point commun qu'il avait avec Grimmjow, avait noté Inoue à force de côtoyer le garde du corps.

Ils rejoignirent l'entrée du manoir quelques minutes plus tard aux côtés du maître de maison. Aizen connaissait tous les invités par leurs noms et prénoms, une prouesse physionomique qu'Ichigo ne pouvait que saluer. Il avait tout de même reconnu les Espada les plus importants dans la marche de l'entreprise. Il ne partageait pas d'atomes crochus avec les subordonnés directs de son père mais se força à leur sourire poliment lorsqu'ils s'inclinaient bien bas pour le saluer.

Après le discours traditionnel de l'hôte avant l'ouverture du buffet, Sôsuke était demeuré avec son fils et sa potentielle bru une heure environ, histoire de lui montrer subtilement comment détourner les questions dérangeantes qui leur seraient nécessairement posées.

Le lycéen était bien parti pour rejoindre les grandes écoles, aussi, le sujet qu'on abordait surtout avec lui était celui-ci. Inoue aimait beaucoup le contact humain et malgré les dires des mauvaises langues, elle était largement assez intelligente pour se lancer dans une grande carrière de médecine. Ce n'était donc pas là-dessus que les vicieux auraient pu les coincer lors d'une conversation.

Parfois des pères soucieux de trouver un bon parti à leur fille insistaient pour savoir si le jeune homme allait bel et bien se marier avec la charmante Orihime. Ichigo s'était trouvé choqué la première fois et c'était son père qui avait répondu avec une froideur toute diplomatique que son fils avait tout son temps avant de prendre ce genre de décisions. Par la suite, le couple décida de répondre à chaque fois de cette manière.

En observant tout autour de lui, Ichigo se rendit très vite compte qu'il était traité avec beaucoup plus d'égards que les Espadas. Il essayait de comprendre le pourquoi de cette différence car, pour ce qu'il en savait, ils étaient tous tributaire d'une branche importante de l'entreprise de son père alors que lui ne possédait rien de particulier. Certes il était le fils d'Aizen, mais il n'avait encore aucun pouvoir contrairement aux Espadas qui possédaient chacun leur propre service et donc recrutait pour eux.

Pourtant, on ne cessait de l'aborder lui, le novice, en insistant sur les « Monsieur Aizen » qui finissaient par lui ressortir par les yeux.

Il y avait forcément quelque chose qu'il ignorait. C'était évident. On devait penser qu'il prendrait la suite de son père et donc on le brossait dans le sens du poil. Il le comprenait, mais quelque chose de plus clochait.

Pourquoi se sentait-il en dehors du coup, seulement rassuré lorsque sa petite amie lui caressait la main ou lorsque son père lui posait une main sur l'épaule ? Etait-ce ce milieu qui avait poussé son père à se forger cette carapace de glace sans émotions ni expressions ?

« Ichigo, tu ne te sens pas bien ? demanda la rousse inquiète. Tu trembles…

-Non non, c'est juste un peu stressant tout ça. Tu veux danser un peu ? »

La jeune fille acquiesça avec un sourire ravi. Elle aimait profondément Ichigo. Depuis le jour à l'hôpital où ils s'étaient simplement tenu la main, ils avaient tous les deux commencé à se voir différemment. Au départ, ils aimaient juste être ensemble sans les autres et au fur et à mesure, ils avaient réalisé qu'il y avait un quelque chose de plus.

Et c'était naturellement qu'ils s'étaient dit qu'ils formaient un couple. Un couple assorti du reste.

« Tu sais bien danser, Ichigo, murmura-t-elle abasourdie.

-Je crois que je suis le seul de tout notre lycée qui a eu l'extrême joie de suivre des cours d'étiquette ! » soupira-t-il exaspéré avant de sourire à l'air amusé de sa petite amie.

Tout en dansant la valse, Inoue guettait les regards autour d'eux. Ichigo était totalement inconscient des gens qui le surveillait littéralement. Il devait avoir remarqué les moins discrets oui, mais certainement pas son garde du corps. Grimmjow le dévorait des yeux et si personne ne l'avait vu, Inoue si.

Elle n'était pas bête, juste étourdie. Mais quand il s'agissait de comprendre les autres, elle avait passé sa vie à faire des compromis pour les rendre heureux. Et quand elle voyait l'homme aux cheveux bleus, elle décelait de la douleur et de la jalousie. En était-il seulement conscient ? Certainement pas, sinon il aurait mieux caché la chose.

« Un problème, Inoue ? Tu as l'air préoccupée ?

-Oh non, rien du tout. Je me disais encore que tu étais vraiment un garçon gentil. »

Le jeune homme détourna le regard, gêné. Il appréciait les démonstrations d'affection de sa petite amie, mais en public cela le dérangeait toujours.

« J'essaie… d'être prévenant et agréable avec toi, sourit-il.

-Je t'en remercie. »

La danse terminée, ils hélèrent un serveur pour avoir un verre, serveur qui se pressa pour l'apporter au fils du maître des lieux dans les plus brefs délais. Légèrement blasé de ce comportement, Ichigo soupira. Il prit la main de sa cavalière dans la sienne et la frotta du bout des doigts amoureusement. Ils devaient rester prudes au cas où des journalistes voudraient les mettre en une d'un journal.

Orihime posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son compagnon, dans ses pensées. Parfois, elle se demandait si Ichigo avait conscience de sa manière d'agir. Il la traitait en princesse, toujours aux petits soins pour elle, s'assurant que tout se passait bien. Quand on se moquait d'elle ou qu'on lui parlait vulgairement, il la défendait. Quand elle paraissait triste, il la prenait dans ses bras et lui assurait que tout irait mieux. Ichigo aidait tout le monde, elle un peu plus que les autres, mais elle avait l'impression de rester dans la catégorie de ceux qu'il voulait protéger.

Pas son égale qui partageait son cœur et ses sentiments.

« Ichigo, si nous sortions un peu prendre l'air ? suggéra-t-elle.

-Oh oui, si tu veux. Viens, le balcon est par là…

-Je sais, rétorqua-t-elle amusée, je viens ici souvent, tu te rappelles ? »

Le jeune homme se passa une main derrière la tête, gêné. Oui, à force de vouloir être le chevalier servant, il devait donner l'impression à la jeune fille qu'il la prenait pour plus étourdie qu'elle n'était… Il prit quand même la tête pour la conduire jusqu'à l'extérieur qui était désert. Ils s'accoudèrent à la rambarde de pierres et Inoue voulait se lover contre son compagnon quand une voix les interrompit.

« Ichigo, la soirée se déroule-t-elle bien pour toi ? demanda Sôsuke en les rejoignant.

-Oui, Papa. Inoue et moi sommes un peu déboussolés, mais tout se passe bien.

-J'en suis ravi. J'ose espérer que le choc des milieux ne te met pas de trop mal à l'aise, Inoue. » reprit-il d'une voix douce.

Le jeune homme fronça un peu les sourcils à ce ton qu'il n'appréciait guère chez son père.

« Grimmjow n'est pas avec vous ? fit-il remarquer subitement.

-Oui, répondit Ichigo. Nous ne risquons rien ici alors il a dû se promener un peu…

-Tu sembles en froid avec lui ces derniers temps, non ?

-Je ne crois pas non... »

Inoue lança un regard suspicieux à son petit ami. Etait-il si naïf ? Même elle avait remarqué qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange entre les deux hommes. Grimmjow ne regardait plus Ichigo comme son ami ou comme un garde du corps. Et sur le moment, elle se demanda si son potentiel beau-père ne posait pas ses questions justement pour 'sonder' son fils.

Aizen commença une nouvelle phrase mais Gin arriva soudain avec un air grave qui mit la puce à l'oreille d'Ichigo. Il avait appris à se méfier des extravagances du second de son père cependant cette expression sérieuse lui semblait plus dangereuse.

« Kuugo est là, murmura-t-il. C'est inattendu, Aizen.

-J'arrive de suite. »

Le visage du maître des lieux s'était instantanément fermé et les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent avec un air étonné. Sôsuke les salua ensuite avec égard en s'excusant et rejoignit son second qui occupait déjà l'invité surprise.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? résonna la question d'Inoue. Ton père avait l'air contrarié…

-Je sais pas… Il a l'air un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment à cause du travail. »

Après un court silence, Orihime secoua la tête.

« Je vais aux toilettes, commença-t-elle.

-Je t'accompagne…

-Ichigo, coupa-t-elle avec un sourire. Je sais encore où ça se trouve.

-Oui euh… désolé.

-Ce n'est pas grave. »

Le jeune homme se passa une main sur le visage. Il avait l'impression d'être un crétin. Enfin, ce devait être dû à la nervosité de la soirée. Il avouait sans peine qu'il s'inquiétait un peu de son avenir s'il lui fallait prendre la suite de son père… Il se posait tellement de questions ce soir-là qu'il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Et avec la chaleur étouffante par-dessus l'émotion de découvrir un monde de paillettes, il était sincèrement perdu.

« Berry a l'air à la ramasse… ?

-Grimm ! » souffla Ichigo soulagé.

Le lycéen allait appuyer sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami mais ce dernier s'écarta brusquement. Il crut voir un instant quelque chose comme de la gêne et il ne comprit pas. Grimmjow n'avait jamais bronché toutes les fois où ils s'étaient enlacés depuis l'enfance pourtant…

« Les medias, expliqua-t-il devant l'air choqué de son protégé. Si ton père voit ça sur un journal, ça va jaser.

-… D'accord…

-Dis-moi c'qui va pas. »

Ichigo baissa les yeux. Par où commencer ? Il aurait bien voulu débuter en demandant directement à Grimmjow pourquoi il semblait un peu plus distant ces derniers temps, mais il préféra partir sur ce qui aurait semblé le plus logique.

« Tu fais partie de ce qu'on appelle l'Espada de Papa, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ouais. J'suis l'responsable du Corps de protection.

-… Je voulais savoir pourquoi… pourquoi tous les autres me parlent comme si j'étais Papa. Syazel, j'ai l'impression qu'il me lèche les bottes, Nnoitra a l'air de vouloir m'étriper tout le temps… J'suis perdu, Grimm. »

Le garde du corps fronça les sourcils.

« Tu sais leur statut au sein de l'entreprise familiale ? Enfin, nos statuts, se corrigea-t-il.

-… Vous êtes les subordonnés directs de Papa, non ? Ces seconds.

-Non, pas que. »

Grimmjow se passa une main dans les cheveux.

« On est tous frères et sœurs. Sôsuke nous a adoptés un par un quand on était plus jeune.

-… Oh, souffla finalement Ichigo. Donc… on est frère tous les deux ? Ils sont jaloux parce que je suis le dernier ? »

L'homme soupira. Si c'était aussi simple. Il avisa l'air absolument déboussolé de son protégé et chercha longuement à comment répondre sans le blesser. Il lui fallait dire la vérité, mais il pêchait souvent au niveau de l'enrobage.

« Jaloux oui, mais pas pour cette raison. »

Ichigo fronça les sourcils, pas certain de vouloir entendre l'explication.

« Y'a deux types d'adoption, Berry. La simple qui offre quelques avantages fiscaux et modifie un poil les histoires de succession.

-Mais vous avez tous vos propres noms de famille, pas moi, coupa tout à coup Ichigo. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Que Sôsuke t'a adopté différemment… L'adoption plénière permet à celui qui devient parent de te donner son propre nom.

-Mais… comment je m'appelais avant alors ? »

Grimmjow ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer le regard de plus en plus inquiet de son protégé.

« En m'adoptant, Papa a… fait de moi son vrai fils, c'est ça que t'es en train de me dire ?

-Tu es devenu son héritier légitime, ouais.

-Mais… mais nous sommes frères et sœurs, tous, ça doit pas changer grand-chose quand même, si ?

-Disons que si un jour tu veux épouser Hallibel, elle peut décider d'annuler son adoption et ça deviendrait légal. Toi, tu pourras jamais revenir en arrière. Y'a plus rien qui existait avant et aux yeux d'la loi, tu es la chair de Sôsuke. Pas nous. »

Ichigo se passa une main sur le visage pour accuser le coup. Après un long silence il murmura :

« Donc… je suis le fils légitime et les autres me voient comme leur supérieur… ?

-Quelque chose comme ça.

-Et ils ne m'apprécient pas parce qu'eux ont travaillé pour obtenir leur poste et moi j'arrive tranquillement et prend la place qu'ils auraient espéré ! s'exclama-t-il sombrement. Génial.

-Nan Berry… J'en voulais à Sôsuke d'avoir fait ça depuis le début mais…

-Tu le savais depuis le début ? coupa Ichigo d'un coup. Tu savais qu'on était frère et que nous n'avions pas le même statut ?

-J't'ai jamais considéré comme un petit frère, Berry, tu…

-J'étais quoi alors ? Ton client ?!

-Calme-toi, faut pas faire d'esclandre ici, Sôsuke va nous tuer sinan.

-Et depuis quand tu te préoccupes des regards, Grimmjow ? Depuis quand tu fais attention à ce qu'on va dire et de ce que ça pourrait faire ? »

Le ton agressif toucha l'homme malgré lui. Et il nota avec étonnement et inquiétude qu'Ichigo l'avait appelé par son prénom entier, ce qu'il n'avait quasiment jamais fait depuis des années. Grimmjow sentait que la situation lui échappait. Ichigo n'avait pas l'air d'avoir mal pris la révélation sur les frères et sœurs, sans doute s'en doutait-il déjà. Il avait peut-être plus de mal à accepter qu'on ne lui en ai rien dit.

« Quand j'étais petit et que Papa t'a frappé, c'était pour ça, hein ? s'exclama le lycéen.

-… Oui…

-Explique ! »

Le ton du plus jeune était sans appel et, l'espace d'un instant, Grimmjow crut voir une réplique de Sôsuke face à lui.

« Y'a rien à expliquer… Je voulais pas qu'il fasse ça parce qu'il avait aucun droit sur ton passé. Je lui ai dit que je te dirai tout, que tu avais peut-être envie qu'il reste quelque part une trace de ton passage avant tes neuf ans mais il s'est énervé.

-… Papa avait une raison de faire ça, non ?

-S'il en a une, il la cache bien. »

Ichigo semblait s'être calmé mais on sentait qu'il contenait sa rage.

« Mon frère, murmura-t-il tout bas. J'arrive pas à imaginer que tu sois mon frère… »

Grimmjow crut qu'on lui reprochait son mensonge. Que son protégé lui disait qu'il ne méritait pas d'être son frère. Il était bien loin d'imaginer la vérité. Il avisa le mouvement pour s'éclipser du jeune homme et le rattrapa subitement au bras.

« J'ai… b'soin d'toi, Berry. »

Ichigo aurait pu répondre quelque chose de cinglant, de blessant. Simplement pour soulager la douleur que ce mensonge venait de remuer, mais il n'était pas rancunier à ce point. Il n'en voulait même pas à Grimmjow parce qu'il savait que celui qu'il avait idéalisé toute son enfance était humain. Il avait besoin de faire le point car il avait l'impression que les choses lui échappaient.

Grimmjow qui s'éloignait de lui, était-ce à cause du mensonge qui le rongeait ? Etait-ce en rapport avec cette étrange lueur qui brillait parfois dans ses yeux turquoise ? Il y avait beaucoup de signes qu'Ichigo ne parvenait pas à décoder rien que chez son garde du corps. A cela il lui fallait gérer sa vie amoureuse, Inoue qui tentait de lui expliquer quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas… Essayer de parler à son père pour savoir pourquoi il avait tant de valeur à ses yeux. Sôsuke avait toujours été son père, le seul qu'il avait aimé et qui l'avait aimé comme un fils, son plus grand modèle… Pourquoi avait-il décidé de faire de lui, un gosse inconnu, son héritier légitime ?

« Moi j'ai… besoin d'espace, Grimm. Désolé. »

Quand il fut seul sur le balcon, le garde du corps baissa les yeux et serra les poings. Il allait payer les pots cassés pour Aizen ? Parce qu'il n'avait pas dit la vérité tout de suite ? Et ce regard quand Ichigo lui avait sorti qu'ils étaient frères… était-ce du dégoût ? ou de la honte ?

L'homme secoua la tête et se reprit, suivant son protégé dans la salle de réception. Quels que soient leurs rapports, il lui fallait tenir son rôle et continuer de protéger Ichigo. Et en le regardant saluant les invités avec des sourires polis, il réalisa qu'ils étaient loin d'être sur un pied d'égalité.

Ichigo avait rejoint sa chambre ensuite, troublé et ayant sincèrement besoin de faire le point sur sa situation. Il savait bien que le plus simple aurait été de poser directement les questions, mais prendre son père bille en tête ne mènerait à rien et dans l'état des choses, il était trop énervé pour être un as de diplomatie.

Il passa sa main près du cou et attrapa une petite chaîne, celle avec son médaillon d'enfance. Il ferma les yeux un moment en serrant le pendentif doré entre ses doigts. Il inspira et expira longuement, tentant de faire le calme dans sa tête. Il allait retourner dans la salle quand Inoue entra discrètement dans la chambre. Elle avait un air sérieux qui alerta son compagnon.

« Que se passe-t-il, Inoue ?

-Je dois… te parler. »

La jeune fille s'assit près de son petit ami qui passa un bras sur ses épaules avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur le front. Sur le front, nota-t-elle pensivement. Rarement sur la bouche, toujours des marques d'affection qui pouvaient passer pour celles qu'on réservait à sa meilleure amie, à sa sœur…

« Je suis égoïste, Ichigo… Je voudrais que tu ne sois qu'à moi.

-Je… Oui, je peux comprendre. Mais je ne te trompe pas, je…

-Non, je ne parle pas de ça, murmura-t-elle gênée. Je sais que tu… tu n'es pas entièrement dans notre relation. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, ne comprenant pas.

« Mais…

-Tu es un garçon parfait Ichigo. Tu es prévenant, agréable, attentionné. Tu ne dis rien de toi de peur d'alourdir mes épaules, tu me traites comme une princesse et j'en suis heureuse mais… mais je ne veux pas être cette princesse que tu protèges sans considérer comme… comme ton égal…

-Mais je ne pense pas que tu me sois inférieure ! s'exclama tout à coup Ichigo.

-Non non, tu me places sur un piédestal, tu m'honores comme… comme si j'étais un genre de déesse et je dois avouer que c'était vraiment touchant et flatteur mais après deux années comme ça… »

Elle secoua la tête en retenant la boule qui se formait dans sa gorge.

« Je ne veux pas Ichigo. Rester ta meilleure amie, ta princesse, être comme ta sœur, cela ne me dérangerait absolument pas.

-Mais tu ne veux pas qu'on soit… un couple alors.

-Tu ne me vois pas comme la seconde moitié d'un couple et je sais que tu n'y arriveras jamais avec moi. Tu as fait d'énormes efforts et je ne saurais jamais te remercier assez pour m'avoir fait sentir à ce point unique et royale… »

Elle posa une main sur la joue du jeune homme et la caressa avec une douceur presque douloureuse.

« Tu as essayé, Ichigo, je le sais. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, au contraire, c'est moi qui suis égoïste à faire ça maintenant… Mais on ne peut pas faire semblant. Tu m'aimes, mais pas comme si j'étais…

-Je vois, murmura Ichigo. Je… je ne comprends pas tout mais… mais… »

Le lycéen essayait de toutes ses forces de garder sa réserve, de rester maître de ses émotions. Il prit la main de la jeune fille dans les siennes, la serrant tendrement comme si cela lui donnerait des explications plus claires. Il avait aimé Inoue du plus fort qu'il pouvait, et il l'aimait encore ! Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle sous-entendait… Etait-il incapable d'aimer ? Cela l'inquiéta et n'en rajouta que plus à tout son magma de questions chaotique.

« Alors tu… Nous… »

Ichigo dressa l'oreille en entendant l'horloge du grand salon qui sonnait les douze coups de minuit. Encore six et ils changeraient d'année.

« Nous rompons ? souffla-t-il la gorge nouée.

-Si tu ne me détestes pas, nous resterons amis, ajouta Inoue tout aussi bas. Je… J'ai beaucoup d'affection pour toi… »

Elle se redressa et approcha ses lèvres du visage immobile d'Ichigo. Pendant un moment, accompagnée des cinq derniers coups, elle ne franchit pas la distance. Et alors qu'un retentissant « bonne année ! » résonnait en bas, elle baissa la tête et se recula, prête à partir. Son regard criait qu'elle était désolée mais raisonnablement, continuer ainsi lui faisait du mal et blessait aussi Ichigo inconsciemment.

« Je… te souhaite une bonne année, Ichigo… »

Le lycéen acquiesça d'un petit geste de la tête et on devina qu'il répondait « toi-aussi » en lisant sur ses lèvres. Mais quelque chose semblait brisé, ou peut-être qu'il avait besoin de faire le point.

Encore.

Il demeura seul un moment, à ne pas arriver à organiser ses pensées. Il y avait beaucoup de problèmes à faire face à la fois. Pourquoi son père l'avait adopté ainsi ? Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit et s'il avait une raison, quelle était-elle ? Et comment la lui faire dire ! Et Grimmjow avec son comportement étrange, qui n'osait plus l'approcher de la même manière. Etait-ce aussi à cause de cette foutue différence de statut social au sein de l'entreprise familiale Aizen ? Et Inoue qui le plaquait ! Pour une raison qu'il avait du mal à saisir. Il la considérait comme sa sœur ? Mais il n'embrasserait pas sa sœur comme ça non ? Il trouvait normal de s'occuper d'elle et de la rendre unique et…

Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ?

Ichigo se redressa et voulut crier pour se libérer d'un poids, mais il n'osa pas. Il s'imaginait prendre un objet et le fracasser, espérant peut-être se soulager. Cependant il ne le faisait pas. Il se prit la tête dans les mains, il avait envie de pleurer mais il se retenait. Il ne voulait plus verser une larme, jamais. Inoue lui avait-elle reproché son silence sur sa vie d'avant ? Il ne disait jamais rien de ça parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à mettre des mots dessus.

Il avait besoin de parler pourtant. Etait-elle déçue parce qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à être cette personne spéciale à qui il aurait tout confié ?

Sans vraiment réfléchir, Ichigo prit la direction de la sortie du manoir. Il traversa sans se soucier des invités, ne remarqua pas le regard de son père qui le suivit jusqu'à qu'il s'engouffre dans la froideur hivernale de ce jour de nouvel an.

~ o ~

Ichigo avait déambulé dans les rues désertes sans se soucier de son environnement. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait vraiment ou ce qu'il devait faire. Il était perdu et sur le moment il avait besoin de quelqu'un. Une personne qui ne lui avait jamais menti, caché quelque chose ou qui venait de le larguer pour des raisons qu'il avait du mal à saisir.

C'était presque par automatisme que le jeune homme s'était rendu dans le petit immeuble où vivait son meilleur ami. Depuis la mort d'Oscar, et après de longues discussions avec son père, Ichigo avait réussi à obtenir une pension pour permettre à Chad de vivre dans son studio d'étudiant. Le jeune homme avait décidé de payer toutes les autres dépenses et pour cela il travaillait d'arrache-pied.

Alors qu'il toquait à la porte, Ichigo s'aperçut tout à coup que ce qu'il allait faire était d'un égoïsme rare. Il savait que Sado devait être seul pour le nouvel an, et lui, il se ramenait juste pour chercher une épaule réconfortante ?

« Ichigo ? s'étonna la voix de Chad.

-Hein ? J'avais pas frappé à la porte, si ?

-Non, je t'ai vu arriver. »

Ichigo étouffa un rire et se passa une main sur l'arrière du crâne.

« Bonne année ! s'exclama-t-il en donnant une tape sur l'épaule du géant. Et bonne santé ! »

Chad hocha la tête au comportement étrange de son ami et répondit comme il se devait avec un sourire. Il invita Ichigo à entrer et installa un coussin par terre. La salle à manger était aussi la pièce à vivre, le salon, la chambre et la cuisine. Il y avait une autre salle, celle de bain, avec les toilettes et l'électroménager.

« Tu veux quelque chose ?

-Non non ! Je venais simplement voir comment tu te portais… »

Ichigo voulut ôter son manteau mais réalisa tout à coup qu'il n'avait même pas passé une écharpe avant de sortir par des températures négatives.

« Je te demandais si tu voulais boire quelque chose.

-Oh ? Euh pardon ! Je suis un peu à la ramasse ce soir ! expliqua-t-il en tentant de ne justement pas repenser à ce qui venait de lui arriver. Je prends ce que t'as !

-Chocolat chaud ?

-Parfait ! »

Après un court silence entrecoupé des bruits de vaisselle, Ichigo soupira et se laissa tomber sur le sol, allongé. Le coussin sous la tête, il regarda le plafond avec un air pensif. Et il ne réalisa que le chocolat était arrivé que quand Chad lui tapota l'épaule.

« Merci, Chad ! Il sent bon dis donc…

-ça te réchauffera, tu as l'air frigorifié.

-Ah ? Fait un peu froid oui, répondit-il distraitement.

-Pourquoi tu es venu au fait ? »

Ichigo but une gorgée brûlante pour se donner le temps de méditer la réponse. Il ne voulait plus parler de ses petits problèmes. Par rapport à passer le nouvel an seul dans sa chambre avec un portrait de son dernier parent défunt et une bougie, ce qu'il vivait n'était rien. Il garderait tout pour lui et il ne devait pas s'étaler comme ça.

« Ichigo ?

-Hm ? Je venais simplement voir comment tu allais pour le nouvel an ! »

Le mexicain ne répondit pas et observa longtemps son vis-à-vis. Il savait comment fonctionnait Ichigo et plus il feignait la joie, plus cela signifiait qu'il voulait cacher quelque chose. Il avait bien remarqué toute l'année dernière, avec Inoue. Elle aussi savait quand on lui cachait quelque chose, mais elle ne pressait jamais le problème. Et là, soir de nouvel an alors qu'il devait sans doute assister à une soirée de son père et ce, avec théoriquement sa cavalière, il venait chez lui ?

« Tu n'as même pas de manteau, constata-t-il.

-J'ai juste oublié !

-Alors qu'il neige dehors ? »

Ichigo blêmit légèrement et détourna les yeux.

« Y'a la fête de Keigo, il arrête pas de m'envoyer des sms, ça te dit d'y aller ?

-…

-Pour se changer les idées ! suggéra Ichigo. Ça pourrait être sympa. »

Le métis fronça légèrement les sourcils à ce comportement et, comme il ne répondait pas, Ichigo finit par le regarder avec un air étonné.

« Hé, Chad ?

-On sait quand tu fais semblant, Ichigo.

-Que…

-Je vois quand tu mens pour nous _protéger._

-Mais je mens pas, bafouilla Ichigo. Je…

-Tu sors sans manteau quand il neige, alors que tu dois assister au nouvel an de ton père et avec Inoue. Et en plus, ton garde du corps ne te suit même pas. »

Le lycéen aux cheveux orange se mordit la lèvre. Il aurait dû le savoir, n'est-ce pas. Ses amis étaient loin d'être aveugles et vu leur passé respectif, ils étaient plus matures que la moyenne, voyaient mieux les choses.

« Que voulais-tu en venant ?

-… »

Ichigo demeura résolument silencieux, son chocolat chaud dans les mains. Sado ne le pressa pas pour qu'il parle. Il attendit patiemment en le regardant simplement, essayant de deviner le train de pensées qui passait dans la tête aux mèches orange. Il se demanda si Ichigo opterait pour lui parler franchement ou s'il fuirait. Ce n'était pas que le fils d'Aizen ne faisait confiance à personne, il voulait simplement épargner aux autres ses problèmes.

« Je vais y aller, je… »

Ichigo se redressa et avait déjà la main sur la poignée quand des doigts se refermèrent sur ses épaules. Et tout à coup, en sentant son ami derrière lui, le lycéen se rendit compte à quel point Sado était grand, et à quel point son ombre le surplombait.

« Chad… ? demanda-t-il étonné. Que…

-Inoue ne t'a jamais poussé parce qu'elle était trop gentille et savait que cela te blesserait. Mais moi, je sais que c'est ne pas parler qui te blesse plus. »

Cette phrase fut suivie d'un long silence où Ichigo lâcha progressivement la poignée. Il demeura immobile, craignant de se retourner. Le métis était peut-être le plus pacifiste des géants, mais son regard était lourd à supporter, surtout quand il était inquiet. Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre et finit par murmurer :

« Désolé si… si j'fais égoïste… Mais y'a une heure, juste pour la nouvelle année, j'ai appris que mon garde du corps était mon frère… Que mon père m'avait adopté d'une manière spéciale qui faisait de moi son putain d'héritier… alors qu'il me connaissait pas quand il m'a adopté. Et j'sais qu'il me dira jamais rien parce qu'il est plus borné que moi… Et… je sais même plus qui j'étais avant qu'il m'adopte, je sais plus mon nom d'avant, je… »

Sado resserra sa prise sur les bras en un geste rassurant d'encouragement. Ichigo baissa alors la tête en retenant une boule dans sa gorge.

« Et… et Inoue… m'a plaqué. J'sais même pas pourquoi parce que je l'aime ! Je l'aime vraiment et… et elle me dit que je la traite en princesse que… que je l'adore et pas que je l'aime… »

Pendant un long moment, Chad écouta Ichigo parler tout bas. Il ne répondait pas, il laissait simplement son ami s'ouvrir enfin à quelqu'un d'autre que son père ou son garde du corps. Quand il sentit qu'Ichigo s'était soulagé de ce poids, il passa un bras sur les épaules et le conduisit lentement jusque sur le lit où ils s'assirent tous les deux.

Le lycéen aux cheveux orange ne disait plus rien et gardait les yeux perdus dans le vague, clairement dans ses pensées. Sado lui tendit son chocolat encore chaud qu'il but sans se faire prier par petites gorgées.

« Tu veux rester ici ce soir ? »

Le plus jeune acquiesça lentement.

« Merci, souffla-t-il. Merci… »

Une tape sur l'épaule. C'était le « de rien ». Le métis darda son regard sur son ami, Ichigo avait presque l'air fragile à cet instant et il n'avait qu'envie de le réconforter. Le jeune homme était toujours opérationnel, en permanence sur le qui-vive et même s'il n'aimait pas le monde d'hypocrisie et de faux sourires de son père, il portait un masque pour feindre la joie qui ne trompait personne.

Une main sur l'épaule.

« Je suis là, Ichigo… »

Il se prit la tête dans les mains, laissant son ami continuer de passer la sienne dans son dos pour continuer de le réconforter. Ichigo ne pleura pas. Il ne pleurait plus depuis longtemps de toute manière.

Quelques heures plus tard, après un réveillon dans une ambiance mélancolique, les deux amis s'étaient couchés. Sado avait répandu plusieurs couvertures épaisses sur le sol pour faire comme un matelas et avait insisté de très longues minutes pour laisser le lit à son invité. Ichigo avait fini par déclarer forfait en découvrant à quel point le métis pouvait être plus têtu que lui.

Ils s'étaient endormis en se souhaitant mutuellement une bonne année mais Chad attendit d'être sûr qu'Ichigo soit réellement assoupi. Là, il se releva et prit son téléphone portable avant de sortir de l'appartement passer un coup de fil. Il ne désirait pas que son ami entende.

« _Aizen Sôsuke._

-Bonsoir, Monsieur.

_-Sado ? _s'étonna faussement le père._ Quelle surprise. Bonne année à toi._

-Vous aussi, Monsieur.

_-Que puis-je faire pour toi ? _»

Le jeune homme pensa intérieurement qu'Aizen le savait forcément. Il savait presque tout de toute manière.

« Ichigo est avec moi.

_-Je sais. Rentrera-t-il demain ?_

-Je ne sais pas.

_-Tu t'occupes de lui. _»

La phrase n'était pas une question et Chad n'eut aucun mal à comprendre que s'il s'occupait mal de son ami, le père ne serait pas loin pour réparer les pots cassés. Ou au besoin, manifester son mécontentement.

« Je vous prévenais simplement, bonne nuit.

_-Bonne nuit à toi, Sado. _»

Le métis raccrocha alors et retourna dans son appartement. Il se coucha cette fois-ci avec l'intention de dormir et, quand son regard croisa la silhouette d'Ichigo emmitouflé dans ses couvertures, il ne put retenir le sourire qui s'afficha sur son visage.

~ o ~

Grimmjow s'était très vite aperçu qu'Ichigo n'était plus dans le manoir. A un moment il partait dans sa chambre après lui avoir révélé certains secrets et quelques temps plus tard, plus personne. Etait-il sorti ? Etait-il troublé au point d'avoir voulu s'enfuir prendre l'air ? Il y avait quelque chose d'autre et le garde du corps l'avait remarqué quand il aperçut Inoue seule dans les couloirs à la recherche de son manteau. Elle semblait sur le point de pleurer mais quand il l'avait abordé, son expression s'était métamorphosée en fausse joie.

Exactement le même genre de mimiques qu'Ichigo et cela inquiéta l'homme.

Il ne tarda pas à savoir qu'elle devait partir. Elle invoqua une raison assez crédible mais le garde du corps savait voir les mensonges. Il s'était passé quelque chose entre elle et son protégé et si cela ne le regardait pas (du reste, il ne voulait rien savoir) Ichigo semblait avoir disparu pour cette raison.

Grimmjow attrapa sa propre veste et s'apprêtait à sortir discrètement, cependant Sôsuke devait, comme toujours, avoir une longueur d'avance car il le retint. Visiblement, le maître des lieux savait déjà où était parti son fils et il avait pris soin d'envoyer Illfort surveiller de loin. Les deux hommes savaient reconnaître quand leur protégé commun avait besoin d'espace.

Alors l'homme aux cheveux bleus s'était contenté de grogner, agacé d'être mis sur la touche. D'une certaine manière, cela lui permettrait de faire le vide aussi. Juste une mise au point. Il sentait qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à voir Ichigo comme le frère qu'il avait vu grandir et au-delà du fait que le jeune homme ne devait sûrement pas nourrir ce genre de sentiments pour lui, il y avait Sôsuke derrière. Et il se doutait qu'avoir un fils gay ne serait pas du meilleur effet pour la lignée…

Enfin ce n'était que des suppositions et pour y réfléchir, Grimmjow décida de passer le nouvel an enfermé dans ses quartiers.

Les invités partirent au compte-goutte à partir de deux heures du matin. Et, vers cinq heures, il n'y avait plus personne hormis Hinamori et son équipe de domestiques pour nettoyer et rendre le manoir parfaitement propre pour le matin. Sôsuke discutait encore de quelques détails avec Gin, notamment à propos des informations qu'ils avaient pu glaner çà et là auprès d'une bouche déliée par l'alcool, quand Grimmjow redescendit voir ce qui se passait.

« Grimmjow. »

L'intonation indiquait clairement que le patron avait une discussion, de préférence sérieuse, à avoir avec son subordonné. Il lui demandait simplement de l'attendre. Mains dans les poches, le responsable du corps de protection leva les yeux. Ichigo n'était toujours pas revenu et s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter, il savait qu'Illfort était tout à fait à même de protéger le fils Aizen.

« Il semblerait qu'Ichigo est été un tant soit peu… Sôsuke réfléchissait au mot. _Troublé_ par une nouvelle ce soir.

-… »

Grimmjow darda un regard suspicieux sur son supérieur. Aizen allait-il lui reprocher d'avoir dit à Ichigo qu'il n'avait pas le même statut ? Et d'abord, comment avait-il pu l'apprendre ?

« Je suppose que Mademoiselle Orihime n'est pas totalement étrangère mais comme qui dirait, les affaires de cœur de mon fils sont personnelles et je ne désire pas en découvrir les tenants et les aboutissants. »

Derrière cette phrase odieusement complexe après tant d'heures de fête, fallait-il comprendre que les amoureux s'étaient disputés ?

« Bref, Ichigo m'a dit qu'il passerait les vacances avec ses deux amis, Tatsuki étant partie à un tournoi à l'étranger. »

Grimmjow fronça les sourcils et rétorqua du tac-au-tac, inquiet.

« Inoue m'a dit qu'elle partait avec son frère ! »

Sôsuke esquissa un sourire amusé.

« Voyons Grimmjow, Ichigo désire simplement être tranquille. Ce mensonge n'a rien de bien méchant.

-… Alors il reste avec Chad j'suppose ?

-Exact. Je ne sais pas quand il rentrera. »

Le garde du corps acquiesça. Il réalisa tout à coup que si Illfort restait assigné à la protection d'Ichigo, ce qu'il allait sans doute faire, cela lui permettrait de prendre de la distance aussi. Il ne le voulait pas mais il savait qu'il en avait besoin, au moins pour respecter la volonté d'Ichigo et rester professionnel.

L'idée de se dire qu'Ichigo allait passer des vacances sans lui était assez étrange à admettre pour tout dire mais peut-être qu'elle n'était pas mauvaise.

~ o ~

Le jeune homme se réveilla à l'odeur de café et de pain. Il s'étira mollement dans son lit et se rendit compte tout à coup qu'il n'était pas chez lui. Ouvrant les yeux d'un coup il tomba sur le visage concentré de Chad qui buvait sa boisson chaude en regardant les images de la télé. Ichigo entendit seulement alors le son presque inaudible.

« Oh, bonjour Ichigo. »

Il répondit d'un « salut » un peu ensommeillé et se redressa dans le lit. Il prit son téléphone sans vraiment réfléchir et retint une exclamation horrifiée en voyant l'heure. 11 heures du matin ! Grimmjow et Sôsuke allaient le tuer en s'apercevant qu'il n'était pas au manoir ! Il composait déjà le numéro de son père quand Sado lui expliqua calmement qu'il avait appelé l'homme la veille pour le prévenir que son fils était avec lui et qu'il risquait de passer quelques jours avec lui.

« Tu as dit qu'on était avec Inoue aussi ?

-J'ai pensé que ça serait plus crédible. Etant donné que tu es ici pour fuir un peu. »

Ichigo se mordit la lèvre. Non il ne fuyait pas réellement, il avait juste besoin d'air. Il avait désiré être normal depuis qu'il avait compris que ce qu'il vivait était l'enfer et il se retrouvait successeur direct d'un multimilliardaire qui engageait/adoptait des gens par nombre. Il y avait de quoi trouver ça étrange non ?

Inconsciemment, sa main se porta à sa poitrine où tombait lourdement son médaillon doré. Il le serra dans sa main, observé attentivement par le métis silencieux. Après un moment, il soupira et jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran de télévision, c'était les informations. On parlait des accidents dus à l'alcool dans la nuit, charmant pour commencer l'année.

« J'ai des habits un peu petits pour moi dans mon placard, si tu veux prendre une douche ou te changer. »

Ichigo remercia son ami encore une fois et accepta la proposition. Il allait commencer par se réveiller un peu sous l'eau, ça lui paraissait un bon départ. Après… après il réfléchirait à ce qu'il ferait mais en attendant, il décida simplement qu'un blackout s'imposait. Au moins pour faire le point.

Et alors qu'il laissait l'eau passer sur son visage, il pensa simplement qu'il se souviendrait de ce jour toute sa vie.

* * *

**Bon, pour vous prévenir mais le GrimmIchi ça sera pas tout de suite, soyez un peu réalistes, autant Grimm vient juste de se rendre compte qu'il est attiré par Ichi mais Ichigo peut pas du jour au lendemain voir son garde du corps/ami d'enfance/héros comme un potentiel copain quand même...Y'aura d'abord quelques révélations dans l'intrigue avant!  
**

**D'où ma proposition pour vous rassasier un peu d'ici les fameux yaoi GrimmIchi, ça vous dit du ChadIchi? (allez un grand black baraqué super sexy à la voix suave, ça peut pas laisser indifférent? =w=)**

**Et dernière note, j'ai commencé la publication d'une nouvelle fic qui risque de malmener certainement le rythme de parution de Luka... ;)**


End file.
